Life in Technicolor (ITA)
by KurtbastianFicIT
Summary: Kurt ha appena vinto un Tony quando si trova faccia a faccia con il suo ruolo più difficile: finto ragazzo del nominato agli Oscar e rompicoglioni locale, Sebastian Smythe. (Traduzione a cura di AthenaKB, versione originale di hammersandstrings)
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction scritta da **Hammersandstrings**

Originale: /works/717887/chapters/1329935 (AO3)

Sinossi: Kurt è fresco di una vittoria ai Tony quando si trova faccia a faccia con il suo ruolo più difficile: finto ragazzo del nominato agli Oscar e rompicoglioni locale, Sebastian Smythe.

Traduzione a cura di **AthenaKB**

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

"Kurt …"

"No. In spagnolo, _no. _In francese, _non._ In tedesco, _nein_. C'è bisogno che traduca ancora? Non accadrà."

C'è un fermo, deciso colpo di tallone, col tacco della scarpa sulla piastrella del corridoio, e questo fa voltare Kurt faccia a faccia con la donna dietro di lui. Tina sta incrociando le braccia, con un sopraciglio perfettamente inarcato e c'è una pericolosa smorfia sul suo viso che sa tanto di _non farmi incazzare._

"Accadrà, Kurt, fattene una diavolo di ragione1."

Kurt non può fare a meno di ridere allora, e anche l'espressione di Tina si ammorbidisce, abbastanza da rendere meno tagliente il suo sguardo.

"Ugh, ma voi, ragazzi, non potevate trovarmi un accompagnatore per gli Oscar che fosse meno insopportabile? Come … Blaine Anderson? Preferirei farmi vedere con lui piuttosto che … che …".

Tina sospira, prendendo a braccetto Kurt e cominciando di nuovo a camminare verso l'ufficio, praticamente trascinandolo visto il ritmo veloce che stava tenendo. "Blaine è dichiarato, ma non proprio _dichiarato _– almeno non per i media. Essere visto con uno dei più ambiti scapoli di New York è come _chiedere_ l'attenzione che sta evitando. In più, lui non va agli Oscar – ai Grammy sì, agli non Oscar. _Sebastian,_ d'altro canto …" Kurt perde un attimo il respiro a quel nome e Tina pizzica il suo fianco " … anche lui uno degli scapoli più ambiti di New York, che è molto dichiarato per i media, nominato proprio questa mattina per un Oscar, ha bisogno di una storia d'amore a breve termine per alimentare i gossip."

Kurt si ferma ancora, facendo quasi cadere la ragazza al suo braccio, con la bocca spalancata. "Oh, no, no, no, no aspetta. Tu _non_ hai parlato di storia d'amore prima, hai parlato di un accompagnatore per gli Oscar. Non ho alcuna intenzione di fingere di stare con il più grande stronzo nel mondo del cinema per alimentare il gossip."

Tina non lascia nemmeno che Kurt concluda prima di trascinarlo di nuovo lungo il corridoio con il braccio con cui l'aveva catturato.

"Dillo al tuo addetto stampa, tesoro," dice quando raggiungono la porta in fondo al corridoio. All'interno, Isabelle Wright è seduta dietro la scrivania, sguardo basso sullo schermo del suo portatile e un'espressione concentrata sul volto. Quando Kurt e Tina entrano, lei s'illumina e si raddrizza sulla sedia.

"Kurt! Stavo finendo di leggere l'ultima mail dall'agente di Sebastian. Sono certa che Tina ti ha informato riguardo quello che sta succedendo?"

"Ci ho provato, ma ha passato metà del viaggio in taxi con le dita nelle orecchie cantando _la la la non sento la la la,"_ Riporta Tina, spingendo Kurt sulla sedia vicino alla scrivania di Isabelle.

Kurt le lancia un'occhiataccia quando si siede, poi sbuffa e torna a guardare Isabelle. "So che mi volete in una storia – montatura con Sebastian Smythe, ma non capisco _perché_ mi dobbiate sottoporre a questa tortura."

Isabelle ride solamente, incrociando le mani sulla scrivania rigidamente. "È semplice, davvero. Emma, il suo agente, è la migliore in circolazione, ma anche lei ha dei limiti. Sebastian è … beh, a volte si comporta come un bambino con i suoi frequentatori occasionali, quindi prima che qualche pettegolezzo o storia venir fuori sulla stampa, lei vuole troncarlo sul nascere2. E quale modo migliore di farlo se non lasciar pensare alla stampa che sia impegnato con il ragazzo d'oro di Broadway?"

Quando Kurt non risponde, guardandola semplicemente esterrefatto, lei continua. "Deve cominciare subito, gli Oscar sono tra meno di due mesi, ma l'idea è quella di farvi paparazzare un paio di volte insieme, ottenere degli avvistamenti su Twitter, creare un po' di brusio in giro. Non sarai il suo accompagnatore per i Golden Globe – quelli sono a pochi giorni e porterà la sua migliore amica perché i media amano i Sebtana – e le altre premiazioni sono di poco conto3 - tu non ci sarai, ma quando ti presenterai a L.A. il giorno degli Oscar, i pettegolezzi spiccheranno il volo e _bam._ La stampa impazzirà quando vi mostrerete mano nella mano, direte qualcosa di voi durante le interviste sul red carpet, vi abbraccerete teneramente per le telecamere, vi scambierete un bacio se batterà Firth e Miller come migliore attore, e questo è tutto. Dopo di che, puoi fare pulizia, una rottura del tipo 'siamo ancora amici' e nessuno vi vedrà mai più insieme se questo è quello che vuoi."

"Ezra Miller! Ecco con chi avreste potuto organizzarmi un appuntamento!" Prova Kurt, ma Tina brandisce una penna e minaccia di scarabocchiare il suo nuovo blazer di marca, così fa marcia indietro. "Va bene. Voi due sapete meglio come funzionano queste cose, non importa. Posso almeno indossare un completo McQueen per lo show?"

Isabelle sogghigna sentendolo. "Questo è il mio Kurt!"

Questa è la peggiore idea che chiunque abbia mai avuto, Kurt è di certo di questo nel momento in cui si presenta nell'ufficio di Emma Pillsbury per elaborare gli ultimi dettali riguardo l'accordo prima del suo primo "appuntamento" fissato con Sebastian. Il motivo per cui tutti credessero che questo accoppiamento tra il romantico senza speranza, Kurt Hummel, e Sebastian "re delle relazioni da dieci minuti" Smythe fosse credibile è qualcosa che va oltre le sue capacità di comprensione. Si sono incontrati qualche volta, quando Sebastian era ancora a Broadway, il Mortiz del Melchior di Jesse St. James in Spring Awakening, e dire che non andavano d'accordo sarebbe un eufemismo. Sebastian era sfacciato e spigoloso in tutti i modi che Kurt non poteva sopportare, un arrogante figlio di puttana con un modo malevolo di comprendere _esattamente_ ciò che rendeva le persone insicure per poterlo usare contro di loro.

Quindi, quando apre la porta dell'ufficio di Emma e trova Sebastian allungato comodo su una delle sedie di fronte alla scrivania, che lo saluta con un "_Hey, Biancaneve",_ è pronto a ridurre in un pessimo stato la sua faccia perché ha già avuto abbastanza lamentele da parte dei direttori su quanto _abbia una voce molto alta, come una ragazza, come una piccola principessa_, ed è certo come la morte che non ha bisogno di sentirselo dire anche da questo stronzo.

Si trattiene però, concedendo a Sebastian uno sguardo cupo e un brusco ciao mentre si posiziona sulla sua sedia e sorride educatamente ad Emma.

"Guarda! Sapete essere civili quando lo volete. Tutto questo _può_ funzionare, Sebastian!" Dice con la sua tipica voce gentile, poi passa a entrambi un paio di fogli. "Vi ho chiamati qui, ragazzi, per firmare il contratto e poi potete andare. Niente di speciale, nulla di legalmente vincolante, solo per mettere su carta che sapete quando vi incontrerete, dove verranno chiamati i paparazzi, cose così."

Sia Kurt che Sebastian danno un occhiata ai loro fogli per un momento, già informati parecchie volte prima di cosa esattamente succederà durante i loro "appuntamenti" in ogni momento che la stampa è in giro. Firmano i fogli per Emma nello stesso momento, fissandosi l'un l'altro.

"Oh, ragazzi!" Li rimprovera Emma. "Siete un nominato agli Oscar e il vincitore di un Tony, pensavo foste degli attori migliori di così. Adesso andiamo, dovete essere al Cookshop in mezz'ora. Ricordate – ancora nessun PDA, fatevi soltanto vedere separati per qualche minuto, state vicini, sembrate interessati."

Prima che si possano lamentare, li scaccia dall'ufficio, e mentre stanno camminando verso l'ascensore, Kurt rivolge completamente il suo sguardo a Sebastian.

"Tu sei quello la cui reputazione è in pericolo ed _io_ sono stato punito per questo," sputa fuori, abbastanza silenziosamente da non permettere agli stagisti affaccendati negli uffici di sentire.

"Come se non fossi stato punito anch'io," rilancia Sebastian, la sua voce grave, affilata e bassa in gola. "Tra tutti gli uomini gay nel mondo dello spettacolo! Io chiedo Zachary Quinto, e loro mi danno Kurt Hummel, straordinaria regina delle stronze."

"Tu sei _fottutamente incredibile,_" ringhia Kurt, premendo impaziente il pulsante dell'ascensore. Entra dentro quando la porta si apre, premendo il bottone così Sebastian possa seguirlo, ma lui resta fuori, appoggiato al muro. Quando Kurt si schiarisce la voce impaziente, si stizzisce.

"Si suppone che dobbiamo presentarci separatamente. Sarebbe troppo evidente se lasciassimo insieme l'ufficio del mio agente prima della nostra prima uscita pubblica. Pensa per un dannato secondo, principessa," sbotta Sebastian, e Kurt non può rispondergli degnamente prima che le porte dell'ascensore si richiudano.

I dannati nervi che gli causa questo ragazzo, come se fosse lui quello con l'inconveniente, quando Kurt è quello che è stato trascinato in tutto questo senza averne un vero vantaggio, solo per salvare il culo a Sebastian. Kurt stava benissimo quando era single, sviluppando la minima cotta che si era preso per il cantante – cantautore – uomo dei sogni Blaine Anderson da quando si erano incontrati al suo concerto al Madison Square Garden alla fine dell'estate, frequentando di tanto in tanto qualche ragazzo presentato dalle sue co-star. La cosa migliore dell'essere a Broadway invece che nel mondo del cinema era che il mare dei pettegolezzi era molto più ristretto e a nessuno al di fuori in New York interessava davvero, e lui ama questa cosa, ma adesso sta per essere fotografato durante il suo appuntamento con l'ultimo fidanzatino d'America4.

Fortunatamente il viaggio in taxi è lungo abbastanza da dare a Kurt il tempo di calmarsi un po', anche se è ancora sul baratro quando becca un paparazzo in posizione instabile dietro l'angolo, in attesa che Sebastian si faccia vedere così da poter avere il suo scatto. Decide di ignorare il ragazzo, dal momento che non sta dando fastidio a nessuno, e si intrufola nel ristorante, chiedendo della prenotazione fatta da Emma precedentemente. Il cameriere prende a fissarlo come se lo avesse un po' riconosciuto, ma sorride solamente e non conferma nulla, se non i suoi ordini per due acque e pigia sul cellulare finché non arriva Sebastian.

Il suono dei flash dopo l'apertura della porta qualche minuto dopo fanno capire a Kurt che è arrivato, anche se il Sebastian che sta camminando nel ristorante sembra quasi una persona completamente diversa da quella dell'ufficio di Emma. La sua postura è dritta, gli occhi spalancati, e sogghigna educatamente al cameriere, che sicuramente lo riconosce e lo guida al tavolo di Kurt con uno sguardo che può essere solo descritto come uno scintillio dipinto sulla sua faccia. Anche quando guarda Kurt, Sebastian continua a sorridere luminoso, anche se probabilmente ha a che fare con il fatto che il loro tavolo è vicino alla finestra e ci sono i fotografi in agguato fuori che stanno ancora aspettando di avere uno scatto di loro due insieme.

"Hey principessa," Dice Sebastian mentre raccoglie il menu, esibendo un sorriso che sembra abbastanza genuino, ma Kurt riesce a vedere la condiscendenza dietro di esso, forse perché la sta cercando con attenzione.

"Hey tu," risponde Kurt, con una voce da flirt che generalmente riserva per gli appuntamenti, ma quando è sicuro che nessuno stia sentendo, la sua voce si abbassa e digrigna i denti, "_smettila con questo "principessa" del cazzo, stronzo."_

"Oh, sta diventando _divertente,"_ borbotta Sebastian, ghignando, prima di chiudere e aprire gli occhi innocentemente sul suo menu, "Allora, ho sentito che l'insalata di gamberi qui è fantastica."

Kurt mugugna senza sbilanciarsi, ma Sebastian, ottimo l'attore e forse anche un po' troppo immerso nel suo ruolo di gentiluomo ad un appuntamento a pranzo, tende il braccio oltre il tavolo e tocca la sua mano.

"Sei così silenzioso, tesoro."

Questo è un momento così da _Kodak_ che uno dei fotografi fuori ha probabilmente avuto un'erezione al pensiero di quanti soldi ci faranno con queste foto. Kurt è sicuro che riceverà un centinaio di chiamate dai suoi amici più tardi nel corso della giornata, quando le foto saranno online.

Ma se Sebastian può giocare a questo gioco, allora può farlo anche Kurt – non ha vinto un Tony lo scorso anno per nulla. Così lascia che il suo pollice sfreghi le dita di Sebastian e mette su in fretta il suo miglior sguardo da cucciolo, dicendo a Sebastian che è distratto come spiegazione. Proseguono in quel modo, come un gioco, per tutto il pranzo fino a quando non hanno finito con i loro pasti e i loro telefoni vibrano nello stesso momento, per segnalare un messaggio, ed entrambi si muovono per rispondere. Kurt guarda verso il basso, sullo schermo del cellulare, e sospira.

_**Da: Isabelle Wright**_

Ottimo lavoro per ora! Un paio di avvistamenti su Twitter e Just Jared, E!, e Perez sono tutti interessati a comprare le foto : ) prendete un taxi insieme quando avete finito e siete a posto per oggi. Xx

Sebastian sembra aver ricevuto un messaggio simile, perché sta sospirando allo stesso modo.

"Cristo, sembra una prostituzione pubblica, vero?"

Kurt ride involontariamente, sbuffando a queste parole, quasi strozzandosi con il tè ed evitando per un pelo di sputarlo su ciò che resta delle sue patatine. "Non penso che sia così drammatico," ride quando finalmente si riprende.

"Eh, forse no, ma fa comunque schifo." Sebastian ruba una frittura e fruga nel portafogli, appoggiando abbastanza soldi sul tavolo da coprire il conto. "Sei pronto a far esplodere questo posto o no? Emma mi ha chiamato presto oggi per incontrarmi con lei e ho ancora tipo un migliaio di completi da provare prima di poter andare a casa."

"Per me va bene. Parli come me prima dei Tony dell'anno scorso," replica Kurt, notando che la comunicazione è più semplice ora che hanno fatto cadere il lato falso e sdolcinato delle loro azioni. Quando parlano così, Kurt può quasi fare finta di tollerare Sebastian.

Il cameriere riesce a pronunciare un arrivederci balbettante quando escono, poi i paparazzi, ancora pieni di forze, fanno lampeggiare le loro odiose macchine fotografiche mentre Sebastian chiama un taxi. Kurt resta al suo fianco, lanciando dei perfetti sguardi da stronzo che tradiscono il fatto che i fotografi sono stati chiamati lì per il loro interesse e ignorando le domande con cui lo stanno assillando nel modo in cui Isabelle gli ha detto di fare.

Ce n'è uno però – il ragazzo che era lì quando Kurt è entrato al ristorante – che non vuole rinunciare, fa un passo di troppo nello spazio personale di Kurt in un modo che lo fa sentire a disagio, ed è Sebastian che si fa avanti, fissando duramente fin quando l'uomo non fa un passo indietro e il taxi arriva al marciapiede. Kurt si lancia dentro per primo, seguito da Sebastian, che sta scuotendo la testa.

"Tu gli dai quello che vogliono e loro ti chiedono ancora di più," ringhia nel momento in cui Kurt sta dando l'indirizzo del suo palazzo. "Sono stato a New York invece che andare a L.A proprio per evitare questo tipo di merda, e loro continuano a –"

Kurt lo zittisce con un'alzata di sopraciglio come per dire _sono i nostri ad averli chiamati, ricordi?_ , ma Sebastian fa cenno all'autista, che sembra intento ad ascoltare la loro conversazione. Kurt si lamenta internamente, avendo pensato che questo la messa inscena sarebbe terminata una appena saliti sul taxi.

"È tutto okay, tesoro." Poggia la mano sulla gamba di Sebastian, sentendo l'altro irrigidirsi, a disagio, prima di tirarla indietro, e la macchina viene avvolta in un silenzio imbarazzante che si prolunga fino all'arrivo al palazzo di Kurt. Kurt non sa esattamente come si dovrebbero salutare, così mormora un piccolo "_Ciao, ci vediamo" _prima di guizzare nell'edificio, attraverso l'ingresso, e nell'ascensore fino a raggiungere l'ultimo piano.

È pronto per sedersi e dedicarsi a un pomeriggio di dolce far nulla in casa, ma nel momento in cui apre la sua porta, è salutato da una voce famigliare.

"Perché eri ad un appuntamento con Sebastian Smythe?" intima Rachel Berry, alzandosi dal suo posto al bancone e camminando a passo pesante con i suoi stivali con il tacco.

"Perché sei nel mio appartamento?" controbatte Kurt, leggermente terrificato, ma Rachel lo ignora.

"Sparliamo continuamente di quanto sia spregevole, e adesso vedo _questo!_".

Rachel brandisce il suo iPhone e lo spinge verso la sua faccia, il suo browser di internet è già aperto su un articolo di gossip oltraggioso. Non c'è niente di più di una didascalia, solo poche frasi di circostanza e un segno per far notare che non ci sono altre foto in galleria.

_Just Jared: Ven, 18 gennaio 2019_

_**Sebastian Smythe & Kurt Hummel: Appuntamento a pranzo!**_

_**Sebastian Smythe **__e __**Kurt Hummel**__, entrambi ventiquattrenni, pranzano a Chelsea, NYC presto oggi (18 gennaio), gira voce che stiano insieme. Gli attori sono arrivati separatamente, ma si sono avvicinati nel corso del pranzo e successivamente sono andati via insieme. _

"Oh, e non è tutto!" Continua Rachel. "Perez Hilton ha opportunamente disegnato peni ovunque su Sebastian e cuori intorno alla tua testa, E!News farà uno speciale di speculazioni sul tardi stasera, e JBI ha perfino più foto di voi due che vi guardate, teneri e disgustosi – beh, lui è disgustoso, ma mi piace molto il tuo cappotto."

Lentamente, Kurt allunga le mani e le porta entrambe sulle spalle di Rachel, guardandola con le sopraciglia sollevate. "Calmati. Pensavo che fidanzarti ufficialmente ti avesse resa più tranquilla. Per caso Jesse ti dà degli stimolanti? Te li nasconde nel cibo?"

Rachel, in tutta la gloria dei suoi cinque piedi e tre centimetri, spintona Kurt guardandolo male. "Rispondi, Hummel."

Non risponde però, i suoi occhi si ritirano sul telefono nella mano di Rachel – più nello specifico sulla foto allegata all'articolo di Just Jared: Kurt sta entrando nel ristorante, Sebastian sta uscendo dal suo taxi, un paio di scatti di lui che cammina con il cameriere ipnotizzato dalla celebrità. Queste non sono abbastanza da scatenare una reazione in Kurt, ma poi il suo sguardo cade sulle ultime foto: qualcuna mostra le sue mani e quelle di Sebastian strette sul tavolo mentre si sputano contro carinerie sarcastiche, e solo alcune di Sebastian che lancia un'occhiata assassina al troppo zelante paparazzo spacciandola per senso di protezione. Se non altro – pensa Kurt – Emma aveva ragione riguardo al fatto che il ragazzo fosse un attore dannatamente bravo perché le foto fanno sembrare che ci sia un genuino affetto tra loro, che non sia affatto una relazione forzata e basata su un accordo su cui non hanno avuto voce in capitolo.

Quindi non è una sorpresa quando torna a guardare la faccia minacciosa di Rachel per dire, "Non è reale," lei lo guarda sconvolta, come se le avesse detto che è stata stordita mentalmente o che non è la donna più talentuosa del mondo.

"Non è bravo a tenerselo nei pantaloni e il suo team non vuole che venga fatta parola di questa cosa, così il suo agente e il mio hanno scelto me come suo _oh fortunatissimo_ fidanzato pubblico. Perché la mia reputazione è tirata a lucido o qualcosa del genere."

Per un momento è tutto mortalmente silenzioso mentre Rachel spalanca i suoi occhioni da cerbiatta, elaborando ciò che le è stato detto, ma Kurt si trova a desiderare ancora il silenzio quando lei lo spinge giù così da far cadere entrambi sul retro del divano in un mucchio di membra aggrovigliate.

Viene aggredito sia fisicamente – Rachel non lo sta solo affrontando, ma ricorre anche a schiaffi a intermittenza da una parte e dall'altra della faccia con la manica troppo lunga del suo maglione – che verbalmente – una litania di _o mio Dio _e _ti odio_ e _non ti odio davvero, ma oh mio Dio!_ – prima che finalmente si calmi e faccia rotolare lontano da lui la sua piccola persona, lisciandosi i capelli castani e accavallando con grazia le gambe mentre si siede.

"Così," prova lei casualmente, anche se nella sa voce c'è ancora qualche rimasuglio del suo dare di matto, "la tua vita è una commedia romantica. Perché il tuo agente organizza queste cose per te e non per me? Io potrei gestire la pressione di una storia d'amore pubblica senza problemi."

"Perché tu sei già fidanzata con Jesse St. 'io ho una nomination per i Tony ogni anno'," risponde Kurt, aprendole gli occhi come se già non fosse consapevole di questo. "E la mia vita non si può definire una commedia romantica. Se lo fosse, starei ridendo."

"No, no, ascolta, è proprio questo! La splendida ingenua – che dovrei essere io, ma facciamo che sei tu in questo caso – quindi lo splendido ingenuo, comincia essendo infelice, ma finisce sempre per cedere al fastidioso eppure persistente interesse amoroso nel finale. Non hai visto _10 cose che odio di te_? _27 volte in bianco_? Loro si sbattono in una macchina in _27 volte in bianco_, anche se, per favore, siate un po' più igienici di così."

Rachel deve esse fuori di testa se pensa che accadrà davvero, e Kurt assume un'espressione che voglia dire proprio questo.

"Non ti devi preoccupare di questo perché io _non_ scoperò con lui, soprattutto in una macchina."

Rachel mormora a se stessa. "Beh, sì, suppongo penso che ci si possa innamorare l'uno dell'altro senza avere rapporti sessuali, ma mi riservo il diritto di dirti "te lo avevo detto!" quando lo farai. Questo vuol dire che hai un accompagnatore per il matrimonio? Sono sicura di poterlo piazzare al nostro tavolo fintanto che siamo entro le tre sedie l'una dall'altro."

_Ugh._ Kurt non ha mai pensato a quanta importanza avesse questa situazione per il matrimonio Rachel e Jesse, ma adesso che l'ha intuita, realizza che è fregato. Il matrimonio è fissato per il giorno dopo San Valentino, la settimana prima degli Oscar, e sapendo che Rachel e Jesse hanno una certa tendenza alla teatralità, ci sarà ogni sorta di attenzione della stampa. Giudicando dalla sequenza temporale che Emma gli ha dato in precedenza, lui e Sebastian saranno una coppia piuttosto confermata dalla stampa per quel giorno (il loro primo bacio fotografato è fissato per i primi giorni di Febbraio, e si suppone che passeranno San Valentino insieme), e probabilmente sarebbe sospetto se il suo "ragazzo" non si vedesse al matrimonio dei suoi migliori amici.

Perciò, sta per essere fregato e costretto a passare ancora più tempo con Sebastian.

Quando annuisce e menziona che deve correre da Isabelle ed Emma, Rachel sembra riuscire a trattenere a malapena una risata malefica e divertita prima di allungarsi per prendere il telecomando sul tavolino da caffè e far partire un episodio di My Fair Wedding come rumore di sottofondo.

"In ogni caso, sono ancora indecisa sul cognome da prendere. Rachel St. James suona come quello di un avvocato e Jesse Berry è troppo stucchevole. Abbiamo discusso sul dividerli con un trattino, ma Rachel Berry – St. James è troppo lungo per inserirlo nel foyer del teatro. A questo punto, posso in ogni caso tenere Berry, o c'è il sempre – popolare St. Berry …"

Kurt è per lo più silenzioso per tutta la durata dello show, lasciando parlare Rachel fino a quando il suo personale wedding planner non la chiama per una degustazione di vino e deve filarsela per incontrare Jesse dopo le prove così possono andare insieme. Solo successivamente, Kurt si prende un minuto per se stesso per lanciarsi di peso all'indietro sui cuscini del divano e fissare il soffitto, chiedendosi come diavolo sia questa sia diventata la sua vita.

* * *

><p>1 <em>so suk it the hell up <em>è un modo di dire usato dall'autrice. Suck up letteralmente significa rassegnarsi per cui ho pensato di tradurlo agganciando la frase a questo significato e italianizzandola un po'.

2 _To nip it in the bud_ è un modo di dire che significa letteralmente troncare sul nascere.

3 _Not a big deal _è un modo informale traducibile come "qualcosa di poco conto"

4 Letteralmente lo chiama America's latest boyfriend ma visto che in italiano di solito sentiamo dire il "fidanzatino d'America" quando parlano di questi personaggi ho pensato di usare il termine per tradurlo.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt ha intenzione di passare il fine settimana dormendo e fingendo che tutto questo non stia accadendo, ma ovviamente, un messaggio che lo sveglia di sabato mattina conferma che non farà niente di tutto questo.

_**Da: Tina Cohen – Chang**_

_Controlla la tua email, Isabelle ti ha appena mandato una copia in anteprima del film di Sebastian_

In quel preciso momento, il telefono suona per una notifica, una mail vuota anonima, ma che presenta la solita firma di Isabelle Wright, xx, e un file allegato dal titolo _uccidi il messaggero dvd screener. mp4._ Kurt lo osserva per qualche minuto, confuso, prima di mandare un messaggio di risposta.

_**A: Tina Cohen – Chang**_

_Okay … c'è una ragione?_

_**Da: Tina Cohen – Chang**_

_Vuole che lo guardi oggi. Se voi due volete essere convincenti dovrete essere a conoscenza l'uno del lavoro dell'altro se vi chiedono qualcosa_

_**Da: Tina Cohen – Chang**_

_E vuole anche che guardi il servizio speciale sui Golden Globes domani _

_**Da: Tina Cohen – Chang**_

_...Emma gli ha mandato una versione pirata della tua ultima performance in city limits se ti può far sentire meglio_

_**A: Tina Cohen – Chang**_

_Capito, Tina. Grazie per le informazioni. _

Kurt sta pensando che potrebbero passare come una di quelle coppie che non vede il lavoro l'uno dell'altro in modo da tenere separati gli affari dalla vita privata, ma non c'è nessun motivo di discutere con Tina o Isabelle perché lo prenderebbero a calci nel culo con le loro crudeli, crudeli parole.

Sono solo due ore di film e poche ore di speciale sulla premiazione, quindi non passerà il fine settimana intero a guardarli, ma non c'è nessun motivo al mondo per cui debba tirare avanti guardando tutto da solo, così scrive velocemente a Rachel e Jesse di venire per deriderlo con lui.

"Sai, ho sentito che il film è abbastanza carino," ragiona Rachel dal momento in cui entra nell'appartamento mezz'ore prima, passando il suo cappotto a Jesse per appenderlo all'appendi abiti vicino alla porta. "È il favorito per la miglior fotografia e Quinn Fabray ha ricevuto la nomination come miglior attrice non protagonista."

"Che tradotto sarebbe, _se dovessi fare sesso con una persona che non è Jess, sarebbe Quinn Fabray,"_ Nota Jesse affondando nel divano, Rachel bacia il suo braccio prima di accucciarsi al suo fianco e mandare Kurt a prendere da bere e da mangiare e portarli nella stanza.

"È un buon film però," continua Jesse. "L'ho visto con il cast settimana scorsa e molti di loro hanno pianto.

"Che tradotto sarebbe, _ho pianto come un bambino, sono tornato a casa e ho rovinato la partita di Rachel ad Angry Birds spezzando la sua concentrazione e ripetendo che io non permetterei mai che accada," _Lo prende in giro Rachel prima di baciarlo sul naso, e Kurt può sopportare solo per poco tutta quella nauseante sdolcinatezza, così si sporge e preme il pulsante per far partire il film sul suo portatile.

Ed _è_ ottimo. Ci vuole un momento a Kurt per entrare nel film, ma presto diventa facile dimenticare che sta guardando quello stronzo di Sebastian quando è trasformato in Jude Carmichael, il figlio delle leggende di Hollywood May e Ellis Carmichael, che sta lottando per completare la riabilitazione dal suo vizio per la droga. C'è una scena, giusta per l'atmosfera della storia, in cui la ragazza di Jude, Alice ("Quinn!" ha annunciato Rachel appena spuntata sullo schermo, e Kurt e Jesse si sono scambiati uno sguardo divertito), va a fargli visita e lo scopre in un letto, con una mezza crisi da astinenza e, dannazione, se non fosse che stava cercando di trattenere i singhiozzi, avrebbe pianto esattamente come stava facendo Rachel. Jude – Sebastian – _Jude_ è tutto grida, corpo distrutto, strazio, singhiozzi agonizzanti che non possono essere attutiti dal vestito di Alice sul quale sta piangendo.

E la parte peggiore è che il film non diventa più felice. I genitori di Jude lo disconoscono, perde la sua voglia di disintossicarsi e, di conseguenza, Alice, e così muovere a ventidue anni, miserabile e solo.

Kurt vuole aprire la bocca e dire che lo ha odiato, che è il peggior film che abbia mai visto, e che chiunque abbia dato a Sebastian la nomination all'Oscar è un dilettante che andrebbe bruciato, ma non può. Prima Sebastian era solo uno stronzo che gli stava creando una seccatura, e adesso …

Beh, è ancora uno stronzo ed è ancora una seccatura per lui, me è anche un maledetto stronzo talentuoso che merita tutti i premi per la recitazione lanciati sulla sua strada. Non c'è affetto tra di loro, ma c'è almeno una parvenza di rispetto adesso.

"Non immaginavo potesse piacermi," mormora Kurt quando arrivano i titoli di coda, e questo fa scattare una risata da parte di Rachel che sta ancora piangendo apertamente sulla maglia di Jesse.

"Mi devi una cena per questo," ride nonostante stia piangendo. "Sono venuta qui per prenderlo in giro e sto _piangendo_ per lui."

Kurt alza le spalle alle sue parole. "Devo guardare i Golden Globes domani in ogni caso, potete fermarvi per la notte fintanto che il sesso che farete nella camera degli ospiti sia molto silenzioso e che non roviniate le mie lenzuola buone."

I Globes del giorno successivo sono senza eventi di rilievo. Kurt è entusiasta di vedere l'anteprima per guardare tutti i vestiti – Quinn Fabray è chiaramente la meglio vestita della serata in un vestito da sera di Marchesa color orchidea con dettagli argento che rendono la sua pelle brillante, i capelli biondi raccolti in basso in una coda di cavallo ondulata con una frangetta francese intrecciata in un cerchietto – sebbene Jesse sia chiaramente annoiato, Rachel, ad ogni nuovo look, ripensa agli abiti per le sue damigelle d'onore.

Sebastian e Santana sono gli ultimi a mostrarsi per le foto del redcarpet, sebbene il Dior color cremisi di Santana è un buon prezzo da pagare per ogni ritardo perché è splendida, i capelli arricciati come una vecchia star del cinema, mettendo in secondo piano il semplice smoking nero di Sebastian nel modo in cui solo Santana Lopez può fare.

Le premiazioni di per sé sono molto noiose. Perché abbiano pensato che Will Schuster fosse un buon conduttore va al di là di quello dei tre intorno al televisore possano comprendere, ma inciampa duranti i suoi segmenti e il suo unico momento di riscatto è quando il cameraman fa una panoramica su una confusa Amy Poehler tra il pubblico.

'Uccidi il Messaggero' vince per la migliore fotografia e, come prevedibile, Sebastian vince il premio come miglior attore, e, quando è tutto finito, Rachel e Jesse si sono addormentati sul divano, di nuovo.

C'è un messaggio da Isabelle sul suo telefono quando Kurt finalmente li lascia dormire e si ritira per la notte, e geme interiormente pensando a cosa potrebbe esserci scritto.

_**Da: Isabelle Wright**_

_Spero che tu sia pronto per l'improvvisa impennata di celebrità del tuo ragazzo! Sarai perfetto. xx_

/

Il secondo appuntamento cade tre giorni più tardi, un mercoledì mattina che è probabilmente troppo variabile e ventoso per un appuntamento a Central Park, ma lo show deve continuare.

Kurt si sveglia con una chiamata sul cellulare da parte di Isabelle per ribadire le basi dell'uscita di oggi per l'ennesima volta: il pubblico è interessato, in via sperimentale, alla relazione e le foto di oggi serviranno per rendere più forte oppure distruggere la loro opinione. Le piccole dimostrazioni d'affetto sono incoraggiate, tocchi leggeri e mani che si stringono, ma nulla di troppo esagerato e ovvio perché potrebbe essere troppo e rovinerebbe tutto.

Nella sua mente c'è il pensiero malvagio di esagerare volutamente così che tutta questa cosa possa finire, ma Kurt non è tanto stronzo, per quanto Sebastian lo irriti.

Riattacca dopo che Isabelle gli ha detto che Sebastian lo verrà a prendere tra un'ora, lavandosi e vestendosi velocemente (cioè, tanto veloce quanto può dovendo mettere uno sull'altro abbastanza strati da sopravvivere a quel freddo inusuale per un giorno di gennaio a New York) prima che qualcuno bussi alla porta del suo appartamento. Sebastian è qualche minuto in anticipo, che è leggermente impressionante, anche se ha un ghigno spavaldo sulla faccia quando si apre la porta, è appoggiato contro lo stipite in jeans e giaccone, con un paio di guanti marroni di pelle tra le mani e un paio di occhiali dalla montatura spessa sugli occhi.

Kurt alza un sopraciglio. "Come hai fatto ad arrivare qui?"

Chiaramente questo è ciò che gli ha messo quello stupido sorriso sulla faccia, perché Sebastian sembra ancora più soddisfatto di sé per quella domanda. "Sembra che il tuo portiere e sua moglie siano dei miei grandi fan. Ho avuto appena il tempo di farmi avanti e dire metà del tuo nome prima che mi portassero dentro e si congratulassero per il Golden Globe."

"Sei un vile, rospo narcisista," si lamenta Kurt mentre fa scivolare il suo telefono nella tasca del cappotto e avvolge la sciarpa al suo collo. È lampante la sua freddezza, soprattutto con lo sguardo truce per nulla divertito che sta lanciando, ma Sebastian non sembra turbato; replica con un sorriso seccato mentre Kurt chiude a chiave la porta.

"Aw, tesoro, avevo intenzione di offrirti colazione e tutto quanto," lo prende in giro Sebastian mentre salgono in ascensore, ma Kurt non risponde alla provocazione, fissandolo intensamente fino a quando la porta non si chiudono.

"Ascolta, si suppone che io e te siamo, tra virgolette, "carini e coccoloni" oggi, per cui se hai intenzione di fare l'idiota sarcastico tutto il giorno, giuro che manderò la tua dannata reputazione a terra più veloce di quanto tu possa dire 'Ciao – ciao, Oscar.'" Kurt realizza che è probabilmente stato un po' duro, ma è stato sul baratro fin dal commento di Rachel sul suo accompagnatore per il matrimonio e dopo aver _finalmente _visto il film, e l'unica persona con cui se la sente di prendersela, che se lo meriti o no, è proprio di fronte a lui.

Sebastian la prende abbastanza bene però, si appoggia contro il muro e butta fuori un piccolo sospiro. "Odio ammettere che hai ragione," borbotta a se stesso. "ma sul serio, la colazione. Sono le dieci del mattino e non ho toccata cibo dalla cena di ieri sera. Il mio stomaco non sta più gorgogliando, sta cantando lo jodel."

Le porte dell'ascensore si aprono con un ding, e quando gli occhi sono immediatamente puntati su di loro, Sebastian allunga il suo braccio intorno alle spalle di Kurt delicatamente, avvicinandolo in modo che Kurt possa mettere il suo braccio intorno alla vita di Sebastian. Sebastian prova a chiamare un taxi appena hanno lasciato l'edificio, ma Kurt usa tutta la forza nel suo braccio per strattonarlo lontano dal marciapiede e dentro in un bar accanto dell'appartamento.

Il caffè è caloroso all'interno, e vuoto, un bel contrasto col freddo pungente della strada affollata e l'odore di caffè e dei dolci fatti al forno vengono trasportati nell'aria in maniera invitante. Quando le campanelle sopra la porta suonano, la ragazza dietro al bancone si illumina, lanciando un sorriso.

"Hey Kurt!" dice allegramente, pulendosi il grembiule e spostandosi verso la cassa quando i ragazzi si avvicinano. "Hey amico di Kurt col sorriso carino."

"Brittany, Sebastian. Sebastian, Brittany," Li presenta Kurt. "Brittany si occupa delle coreografie di alcuni teatri qui intorno, Sebastian è …"

"Affamato," conclude Sebastia prima che Kurt possa dire _il mio ragazzo_, che probabilmente è una buona cosa perché Kurt non sa come spiegare la situazione – _nessuno_ nella sua vita ha bisogno di sapere di tutto questo difficile casino, che Rachel e Jesse sappiano è già abbastanza un rischio. "Posso avere una ciambella alla cannella con la crema di mirtilli da spalmare e un latte alla vaniglia?".

Kurt osserva stupito in silenzio, e Brittany deve star pensando la stessa cosa, perché alza un sopracciglio a Sebastian, mostra un sorrisetto e chiede: "Ordini per Kurt o per te?" e quando Sebastian la fissa dubbioso, aggiunge, "è quello che ordina Kurt di solito."

Sebastian arriccia il naso a quelle parole, dando un colpetto al fianco di Kurt. "Disgustoso. Non ci è permesso avere cose in comune, potresti cominciare a piacermi come persona."

È di buon umore comunque, e, questa volta, quando Kurt gli da ancora del narcisista, Sebastian ammicca in segno d'assenso.

"Bene, c'è qualcun altro che dovrei conoscere? Sei amico dell'intera città o …?" Chiede Sebastian proseguendo dall'altro lato del bancone per aspettare le loro bevande dopo che Brittany gli dà in mano le loro ciambelle.

Non può nuocere, ragiona Kurt tra sé e sé. Se non altro, raccontare a Sebastian dei suoi amici più stretti potrebbe dare loro cose di cui parlare oggi.

"Bene, c'è Britt." Nel momento in cui Kurt menziona il suo nome la ragazza alza la testa e sorride. "E Mike, l'atro coreografo, che è fidanzato con Tina –"

Sebastian fa un rumore perché la conosce, accettando entrambe le loro tazze di caffè, che Brittany gli passa, prima di sorriderle e allungarne una a Kurt. "Tina la terrificante assistente della tua agente? Quella chee può passare da adorabile e dolce a demoniaca e sanguinaria in tre secondi e mezzo?".

Kurt ride sbuffando e quasi sputando un po' del latte. "La sola ed l'unica. Lei e Mike sono stati insieme sì e no dal liceo e lui mi ha chiesto aiuto per pianificare una proposta di matrimonio elaborata, ma poi lei glielo ha chiesto per prima, e questa è di base la loro relazione in poche parole. C'è anche Finn, che è il mio imbarazzante, ma adorabile, fratellastro che vive ancora in Ohio, ed era il ragazzo di Rachel, che tu conosci –".

"Per Spring Awakening, un paio di anni fa," conferma Sebastian. "Era seccante, dannazione."

Questo commento è orribile e meschino, ma Kurt butta fuori una risata contro la propria volontà; ad ogni modo sta salutando Brittany e aprendo la porta del locale con il fianco, stringendosi attorno le braccia per il freddo che il suo corpo subisce appena escono.

Il marciapiede è pieno di persone affaccendate, dirette al lavoro o verso qualunque sia la loro destinazione, ma ciò non impedisce a una discreta quantità di occhi di posarsi sui due che stanno lasciando il caffè, la gente li fissa e sussurra così Kurt, per contro, decide di concludere il suo discorso interrotto in precedenza, nel caso qualcuno avesse intenzione di ascoltare di nascosto. Sarebbe in effetti un po' sospettoso se solo ora parlasse al suo ragazzo dei suoi migliori amici. Sebastian deve aver afferrato la cosa perché passa il suo latte nell'altra mano così il braccio più vicino a Kurt sia libero per poterlo avvolgere. Kurt odia il fatto di sentirsi così a proprio agio rannicchiato contro il suo fianco, il proprio braccio rimane la parte bassa della schiena di Sebastian, ma ragiona si dice tra sé e sé che è solo perché il giaccone di Sebastian è così soffice e davvero ogni forma di calore lo fa sentire meglio del freddo pungente al di fuori.

Quando raggiungono Central Park, i paparazzi sono già pronti per fissarli in massa, e fortunatamente, sembra che Isabelle e Emma abbiano mandato loro un messaggio di arretrare, perché nessuno sta affollando lo spazio personale di Kurt in questo momento, se non si considera il modo in cui Sebastian si sta abbassando verso la sua testa per sussurrare al suo orecchio.

"_Fai quello che faccio io,_" dice frettolosamente mentre toglie il braccio da dove stava stringendo la schiena di Kurt e invece cerca il suo palmo con una mano guantata. Kurt è confuso dal movimento, ma afferra comunque la mano di Sebastian, nonostante la sensazione spiacevole del guanto di pelle contro la mano nuda; punta i suoi occhi sul viso di Sebastian per provare a capire esattamente che tipo di percorso stia seguendo.

Sebastian sta guardando dritto verso i paparazzi mentre questi fanno partire i flash delle loro camere; le domande si sovrappongono tra di loro così che tutto ciò che può sentire è una massa di grida incomprensibili, ma lui non ne sembra turbato. Con un leggero strattone alla mano di Kurt che sembra un segnale per dirgli _andiamo_!, irrompe con un ghigno prima di tirare fuori la lingua e incrociare gli occhi. Kurt non ha idea di cosa diavolo stia succedendo, ma si rende conto che tanto vale giocare insieme, facendo specchio alla smorfia di Sebastian con i suoi occhi storti. Alcuni dei paparazzi sembrano annoiati, abbassano le telecamere lanciandogli un'occhiata poco divertita, tipo _i vostri agenti ci hanno chiamato qui e adesso voi fate gli idioti?_, ma altri sembrano amarlo, scattando foto con un fervore maggiore rispetto a prima, fino a quando i ragazzi non si fermano con le smorfie e camminano davanti a loro, lungo il percorso attraverso il parco.

Una risata involontaria cresce incontrollata nel petto di Kurt e viene fuori con un piccolo sbuffo. "Cosa diavolo era _quello?"_

Il sorriso di Sebastian è ancora presuntuoso come sempre, come se avesse compiuto qualche grande impresa, e si guarda intorno per essere certo che nessuno stia sentendo (è un tardo mercoledì mattina e tutti i ritardatari delle vacanze se ne sono andati dalla città, così non c'è nessuno) prima di parlare. "Ci farà sembrare più autentici."

Quando Kurt gli lancia un occhiata che è vuota se non per un sopracciglio alzato in segno di confusione, continua.

"Le coppie pubbliche ovvie – Spencer e Heidi, Quinn e Sam, chiunque sia uscito con Harry Styles questa settimana – i loro scatti paparazzati sembrano sempre molto teatrali. Nessuno è fotogenico al cento per cento tutte le volte, specialmente quando ci sono cinquanta gentili ragazzi che ti puntano le camere addosso. I paparazzi fanno un brutto scatto, non viene nemmeno venduto, non farà scalpore."

Kurt piegale sopraciglia ulteriormente perché niente di quello che Sebastian sta dicendo ha senso per lui. "Allora perché non gli diamo tutti questi pessimi scatti? Non stiamo facendo questo proprio per renderti più appetibile alle telecamere?".

Adesso è Sebastian che sta ridendo, anche se la sua risata è bassa, più gutturale e stanca. "Dio, dimenticavo quanto senza problemi sia il circuito di Broadway. Noi guardiamo dritti verso di loro e gli diamo degli scatti divertenti così possono pensare che siamo naturali. '_Sì, ti abbiamo visto, a noi non importa se sembriamo dei cretini, adesso lasciaci avere la nostra giornata pacifica al parco e essere una coppia normale_'."

Questo non si imprime del tutto nella testa di Kurt, ma non si aspetta che lo faccia. Sebastian conosce per esperienza personale le differenze tra l'esposizione a Broadway e quella in Hollywood – quell'uno o due fotografi che si mostrano alla soglia della porta dove sono attesi e benvenuti contro le orde che seguono le celebrità lungo le strade quando questi provano ad andare verso le attività mondane nelle loro vite.

"Comunque, sono …" Sebastian allunga il braccio libero e lo piega leggermente così che la manica della giacca si sollevi, rivelando l'orologio costoso al polso. "Le dieci in punto, significa che probabilmente Emma e Isabelle li hanno chiamati per mandarli via, ma molti sono probabilmente ancora in giro per provare ad avere qualche scatto della coppia visto che le loro macchine fotografiche sono piene di foto con le facce stupide."

"Mhm," Mormora Kurt intorno al suo ultimo sorso di caffè, gettando il contenitore in un cestino vicino. Questo significa che devono almeno essere apparsi interessanti, sebbene Kurt non può vedere nessun dei fotografi interessati menzionati da Sebastian. Semmai c'è una coppia di bambini che stanno marinando la scuola e vanno in giro con fuori i loro cellulari, quindi c'è una lieve possibilità di un avvistamento su Twitter se uno dei ragazzi li ha riconosciuti.

"Allora," prova, cogliendo la possibilità per parlare di altro, "Ti ho parlato dei miei amici. È il tuo turno."

Sebastian subito dopo devia il percorso, fermandosi in uno spazio erboso particolarmente verde vicino a un viale alberato, dove sono ancora visibili, ma c'è almeno un po' di privacy. Gentilmente, conscio del fatto che l'erba è ancora vagamente umida per via dell'irrigazione del primo mattino, tira giù Kurt così da far sedere entrambi, per poi stendersi sulla schiena, fissando in alto i rami spogli dell'albero. Fissa Kurt, senza battere ciglio, ma dicendogli chiaramente _siedeti idiota,_ prima che Kurt finalmente si arrenda e si cali al suo fianco, lieto del fatto di essere in Jeans scuri e cappotto nero così le macchie d'erba non saranno così visibili.

È silenzioso per un po' stando solo stesi qui, e Kurt può dire che Sebastian sta evitando la domanda o pensando a una buona risposta, in ogni caso le sue sopraciglia folte sono aggrottate.

"Consiglio da un esperto,_"_ Dice finalmente Sebastian, buttando fuori un lungo respiro, "una volta che entri ad Hollywood, diciamo che non hai più amici."

Qualcosa nel suo tono di voce è amaro e crudo, e Kurt non vuole commentare perché _loro non sono amici, a loro non importa in nessun modo, sta solo chiedendo per passare il tempo._

"Come quando Aaron Tveit fece il film per Les Mis e tutti qui sono diventati super negativi?" Chiede Kurt, finalmente, provando ad alleggerire il tono scuro di Sebastian. "Giuro, sono passati anni e un sacco di gente qui è ancora triste."

Sebastian ride, come se non se lo fosse aspettato, e lo fa per un minuto prima di tornare serio. "No, questo non è quello che io – non importa." Si blocca e sospira ancora. "In ogni caso, gli amici … sì … ne ho un paio. Jesse – il Jesse di Rachel – è una delle poche persone di Spring Awakening con cui parlo ancora, e poi c'è Santana."

Con la coda dell'occhio, Kurt vede le labbra di Sebastian arricciarsi in un mezzo sorriso quando fa il nome della ragazza.

"Lei è la Rachel del tuo Kurt," menziona Kurt, ghignando.

Sebastian ghigna di rimando. "Huh?".

"La tua versione femminile," Chiarisce Kurt.

Questo fa ridere davvero Sebastian, nulla di inaspettato o amaro. "Sì, penso di sì. Anche la prima persona con cui ho fatto sesso, che è divertente considerando il fatto che siamo entrambi gay."

"Cosa?!".

Sebastian sta _davvero_ ridendo adesso, togliendo un guanto per portare una mano sulla faccia. "_Dio._ Andavamo al liceo insieme a Chicago e abbiamo realizzato di essere gay tipo nello stesso periodo, quando avevamo quattordici anni, così abbiamo deciso di fare sesso tra di noi solo per esserne sicuri. E lo siamo stati alla fine. Suona così fottutamente stupido adesso."

"Non è stupido," ragiona Kurt, roteando gli occhi su se stesso per la storia che sta per raccontare. "Brittany, della caffetteria? Il mio primo bacio. Lei era preoccupata del fatto che fossi l'unico ragazzo della scuola che non aveva baciato e io volevo che mio padre credesse che fossi etero, così ci siamo assicurati che ci beccasse a pomiciare in camera mia."

"Cazzo, forse possiamo far uscire insieme Santana e Brittany." Riprende a ridere ancora Sebastian, ma la sua espressione ritorna poi solenne. "Tuo padre … è d'accordo su questo?".

Kurt annuisce, sorridendogli dolcemente. Aveva dovuto informare suo padre e la sua matrigna e anche Finn su tutta la situazione riguardo la storia montata subito dopo l'uscita delle prime immagini dei paparazzi, e può ancora sentire la voce di Burt nelle sue orecchie, "_Se questo figlio di puttana ti disturba in qualche modo, montatura o meno, sai che darò la caccia al suo culo, okay?". _

"Certo," conferma Kurt. "ho fatto coming out con lui quando avevo quindici anni ed era stato felice di questo."

Gli occhi di Sebastian lo stanno guardando, mentre si posa sul fianco, poggiandosi su un gomito, come se ora gli interessasse sentire e scambiarsi storie, così Kurt lo accontenta.

"Come l'hanno presa i tuoi genitori?".

Sebastian sospira prima di ridacchiare e sfregando ancora sulla faccia le mani nude. "I miei genitori sono a capo di una società conservatrice piena di hippie, così sono tutti tolleranza e stronzate – hai presente, tanto quanto possono esserlo una coppia di bianchi ricchi. Mia madre ha pianto lacrime di gioia perché era fiera di me e mio padre ha riso perché lo sapeva già – quando mio fratello ha fatto coming out qualche anno prima, gli avevo chiesto se il suo fidanzato era sexy, quindi …"

A questo punto sbuffa e si alza in piedi, allungando le mani verso il basso per aiutare Kurt ad alzarsi.

"_E_ adesso ci raccontiamo storie personali. Vuoi salire sulla cima della statua di Alice nel paese delle meraviglie come se fossimo dei bambini di otto anni, invece?".

Kurt annuisce, un po' perplesso, comunque afferra la mano di Sebastian – quella nuda che sente più gradevole nella sua rispetto a quella coperta dal guanto di pelle di prima.

"Suona bene."

È strano dopo questo momento, nel senso che non è strano affatto. Scalano la statua, fanno foto stupide l'uno all'altro perché Emma e Isabelle saranno entusiaste delle foto su instragram, una dolce vecchietta li lascia giocare con il suo cane mentre lei resta sulla panchina, e nel momento in cui stanno tornando indietro all'appartamento di Kurt, questo realizza che non ci sono stati momenti imbarazzanti o silenzi spiacevoli. Sembravano solo … amichevoli. E questo non è di certo un termine che aveva mai pensato di poter usare quando si riferiva a Sebastian Smythe.

"Allora, io devo andare," dice Kurt, facendo un cenno verso il suo edificio come se Sebastian non lo fosse venuto a prendere qualche ora prima. "Suppongo che ti rivedrò … quand'è la nostra prossima uscita? La prima?".

Sebastian annuisce. "Sarà meglio che le tue labbra da baciare siano pronte, tesoro."

Sebastian gira per allontanarsi mentre Kurt assimila ciò che gli ha detto. Oddio, il primo bacio in pubblico. Non ci stava pensando da quando Rachel lo aveva perseguitato con l'argomento …

Cazzo, il matrimonio.

"Sebastian!" Kurt lo chiama mentre Sebastian è quasi sceso dal marciapiede. Lui fa un giro per tornare indietro, lanciando a Kurt uno sguardo confuso.

"Lo so che siamo stati tutti romantici e altre cazzate oggi, dolcezza, ma non devi darmi per forza un bacio della buonanotte e la tua giacca da letterato," dice, e i muri si alzano di nuovo, ma Kurt può vedere un essere amichevole genuino dietro a questi.

"Ho dimenticato, credo di dovertelo chiedere o Rachel mi assillerà fino alla morte per questo. Ho già messo al corrente Isabelle, e lei pensa che sia un ottima idea per la pubblicità, e ha detto che ne avrebbe parlato con Emma, ma puoi dire di no se non vuoi perché non è siamo esattamente –".

Sebastian si schiarisce la voce per interrompere Kurt, sogghignando con il ghigno diabolico che è la sua firma e che ha fatto strisciare Hollywood per lui. "Sputa il rospo."

"Il matrimonio di Jesse e Rachel è il 15 di Febbraio, vuoi essere il mio accompagnatore?".

Sebastian sembra prenderlo in considerazione in quel momento, inclinando la testa da un lato e mormorando silenziosamente prima di annuire. "Jesse mi ha già invitato e stavo per inventare una scusa conveniente per non andare, ma al diavolo, perché no? Certo."

Non dice nulla prima di girare i tacchi e tornare di nuovo lungo il marciapiede, così Kurt prende questo come il suo segnale per tornare al piano di sopra e lasciare fuori il freddo.

Ovviamente, non è nel suo appartamento da dieci minuti quando sente tre colpi alla porta in rapida successione. Ecco, Rachel Berry si precipita dentro ancora prima che abbia il tempo di dire ciao, e questa volta ha un ghigno da maniaca sulla faccia.

"Prima di tutto: le facce carine nelle foto dei paparazzi, ma Kurt! Indovina un po'? Indovina che ha appena risposto all'invito al matrimonio? _Perderai la testa."_

"Ciao anche a te Rachel, è una dolce sorpresa vederti, grazie per aver aspettato che io fossi certo che tu non fossi un ladro prima che aprissi la porta," snocciola Kurt sarcasticamente, chiudendo la porta e seguendo Rachel in cucina dove è letteralmente _rimbalzata_ sul bancone. "Questa non è una cosa che avresti potuto dirmi al telefono?

"Sì," ammette Rachel, "ma dovevo vedere la tua faccia quando avresti sentito le novità."

"Va bene, sputa il rospo," dice Kurt, e non sta mettendo davvero attenzione al fatto che Sebastian gli aveva detto precisamente quelle parole non più di quindici minuti prima. Sono stati amici, almeno ci hanno provato, per mezza giornata e Sebastian lo sta già influenzando, non riuscirà mai a capirlo nemmeno un po'.

Rachel batte su di lui gli occhi, stranamente grandi, fino a quando il suo sorriso sembra come se stesse per spezzarle la faccia a metà, prima di sputare fuori senza riflettere, "Blaine Anderson!".

Lì e subito, il cuore di Kurt salta nel suo stomaco e le sue labbra si asciugano e le sue mani afferrano qualcosa che non è lì. Blaine Anderson. Blaine. Anderson. L'uomo per cui ha una cotta imbarazzante sarà lì. Al matrimonio dei suoi migliori amici.

E lui avrà un accompagnatore.

"Okay, la tua reazione è completamente spenta. Io voglio eccitazione! Io voglio i fuochi d'artificio nei tuoi occhi! Perché mi stai fissando come se ti avessi disdetto il matrimonio?".

Kurt scuote la testa ai pensieri dilaganti che stanno correndo nella sua testa. "Mi spiace, non è colpa tua, è solo che – sai, porterò Sebastian, e questo è tipo mettere i bastoni tra le ruote ad ogni piano di seduzione verso Blaine io abbia mai avuto se lui pensa che io abbia un ragazzo."

"Questo è il bello, pensa!" insiste Rachel. "il tuo contratto con Sebastian finisce nove giorni dopo il matrimonio. Pianta il seme con Blaine al matrimonio e quando arriva la notizia che tu e Sebastian vi siete divisi perché tu pensi lui faccia totalmente schifo –".

"In realtà è sotto contratto che avremo una separazione amichevole e non diremo nulla se non cose carine a riguardo l'uno dell'altro quando chiederanno," chiarisce Kurt.

"_Bene_. Quando le novità che tu e Sebastian vi siete lasciati usciranno e tu pensi che lui non faccia completamente schifo, tu e Blaine potete provare a stare insieme."

Kurt valuta per il momento, poi irrompe con un ghigno. "Okay, Rachel Berry, non ti do spesso credito, ma potresti essere un genio per questa volta."

Rachel sostiene il mento con le mani, sorridendo angelica e batte le ciglia prima di riprendere. "A proposito di Sebastian, come hai potuto tollerare un'intera mattinata con lui?."

Con un'evasiva alzata di spalle, Kurt risponde, "Non l'ho odiata. Non lo so, al momento potrebbe rivelarsi un ragazzo vero."

"Oh, Kurt." L'espressione di Rachel è tragica, come se stesse guardando il suo cucciolo finire sotto un autocarro. "Tesoro, questa è la prima fase. _Io non l'ho odiata_ diventa _mi piace_ che diventa _l'ho amata_ e questo porterà a _io lo amo _e _bam_, potresti prendere spunto dalla canzone dei vivaci OneRepublic e dai credits, perché tu sei in territorio _commedia romantica._"

"Non sono in territorio commedia romantica. Posso sopportare di essere in sua presenza senza un bavaglio, non è come se ci stessimo innamorando contro tutto e tutti per vivere per sempre felici. Io non sono Drew Barrymore."

"Come vuoi," borbotta Rachel impossibile da convincere. "Mi riservo ancora il diritto di dirti 'te lo avevo detto.'"

/

_**ali **__ mrsharrystyles_

_DA QUANDO SEBASTIAN SMYTHE E KURT HUMMEL ESCONO INSIEME!?_

_#centralpark #rightnow #ishipit_

_10:46 AM – 23 gen 19_

_**k8**__ kate2345_

_ mrsharrystyle AVETE SENTITO LA NOTIZIA CHE STANNO USCENDO INSIEME? SONO GELOSA WTF_

_10:51 AM – 23 gen 19_

_**ali **__ mrsharrystyles_

_kate2345__ COSA O M IODIO? POSSO CONFERMARLO PERCHé SI STAVANO TENENDO PER MANO E RIDACCHIANDO NON è CARINO? STO IMPAZZENDO_

_10:53 AM – 23 gen 19_

_**ali **__ mrsharrystyles_

_STANNO FACENDO DEI SELFIES TRA DI LORO SULLA STATUA DI ALICE NEL PAESE DELLE MERAVIGLIE. SONO MORTA AL 1000%_

_11:11 AM – 23 gen 19_

_**ali **__ mrsharrystyles_

_Il cane di qualcuno si è liberato dal guinzaglio e ci stanno giocando insieme oh mio Dio. Oh mio Dio. Oh mio DIO._

_11:25 AM – 23 gen 19_

_**Kurt Hummel**__ hummelkurt_  
><em><span>sebastiansmythe<span>__ che comunica con i suoi simili. __ /p/zJJIW _

_11:34 AM - 23 Jan 19_

* * *

><p>Link immagine twittata da Kurt: uploadir punto com  u / 44dy4ick


	3. Chapter 3

Finalmente Kurt sa di avere delle certezze sulle date e dei tempi della stagione degli Awards, così, quando arriva il messaggio di Tina che lo avverte riguardo al coverage dei SAG Awards della domenica, è già pronto sul divano con la TV accesa e una scatola di gamberetti Pad Thai sul vassoio di fronte a lui. Non ci sono né Jesse né Rachel adesso, troppo impegnati nell'incontro in pasticceria per concludere il disegno della loro torta nuziale, così Kurt può dare completa attenzione alla tv e reagire senza lo straparlare di Rachel o il russare di Jesse.

Al momento, Sebastian è in anticipo sul red carpet di fronte alla stampa insieme al resto del cast, ridendo con Quinn quando escono dalla macchina. Questa volta indossa un abito blu navy e, dannazione, in realtà lo sta togliendo. Quinn si attacca al suo fianco per la foto, sembrando Cenerentola con quel vestito blu cenere e i capelli raccolti in un elegante chingnon.

La stampa si sposta su Helena Bonham e, nonostante stia morendo guardando Quenn HBC sul red carpet, può vedere Sebastian sullo sfondo camminare verso la camera di E!, che significa-

Già. Una volta che Kurt gira sul canale di E! viene salutato da Sebastian e Ryan Seacrest che sorridono alla camera.

"Siamo qui con Sebastian Smythe, nominato stasera per il suo ruolo in Kill the messenger. Congratulazioni Sebastian, anche per il Golden Globe e per la nomination agli Oscar. Come ci si sente?".

Sebastian ride e strofina una mano attraverso il retro dei suoi capelli prima di far scorrere la mano lungo la linea della mascella, lo stesso tic nervoso di Central Park l'altro giorno. "è pazzesco. Intendo, un paio di anni fa ero questo signor nessuno di Broadway e adesso volo con un jet in California ogni settimana per posare per le telecamere e per avere un gruppo di persone che mi dicono quanto sia grande, credo... potrei abbituarmici".

Ride tra sé, ma Ryan si sta già precipitando per la prossima domanda. "Adesso questo è il tuo primo grande ruolo in un film, giusto? Ti è venuto in mente, mentre leggevi la sceneggiatura, che la tua prima vera parte in un film sarebbe stata un grande successo per te?".

"Dio, no!" Sebastian ridacchia, scuotendo la testa. "Ho letto il copione ed era fantastico, ma ho sempre avuto questo pensiero nella testa che stavo per mandare a rotoli tutto e che avrei stabilito il record per il maggior numero di Razzies2 vinti da un attore per una singola performance; ma il cast è stato così incredibile che ho pensato non sarebbe potuto andare male. Lavorando con Quinn e Jason, che hanno interpretato la mia ragazza e mio padre, ho imparato molto".

È una falsa modestia, Kurt lo sa, perché il Sebastian Smythe che ricorda è sicuro riugardo la sua recitazione per pensare a un fallimento, ma è comunque divertente guardare questo personaggio che si sta costruendo sul red carpet – il timido, nervoso ragazzo di Broadway che è semplicemente felice di essere lì.

C'è un goffo spostamento della StyleCam che, per un momento, si blocca un po' troppo a per troppo tempo sulle lunghe gambe di Sebastian (che Kurt ovviamente _non nota_) prima che si sposti di nuovo su Ryan.

"Ora, abbiamo visto il tuo nome sugli ultimi titoli di testa con un certo qualcun altro. Hai portato un accompagnatore stasera?".

C'è un millesimo di secodo pieno di panico negli occhi di Sebastian, come se non si aspettasse la domanda; schiarisce la gola e si aggiusta gli occhiali prima di rivolgere un ghigno schivo alla camera.

"Non so di cosa tu stia parlando," dice facendo un occhiolino. Quando fa segno al suo fianco, dove Quinn sta venendo intervistata per un sito web, la telecamera segue il suo movimento così che Quinn possa sorridere e stingergli la mano. "Quinn è la mia accompagnatrice".

Ryan ride alla scena prima di raggiungere la mano di Sebastian e scuoterla. "Come vuoi. Signore e signori, Sebastian Smythe! Buona fortuna per stasera".

Subito dopo la camera si muove su Robert Downey Jr.; Kurt prende il suo cellulare dal tavolo perché non può non prendere in giro Sebastian per questo.

Per: Sebastian Smythe

Wow, quanto hai pagato Emma per le lezioni alla Scuola di Charm? Sei un ragazzo vero, Pinocchio!

Il telefono vibra per la risposta a metà dell'intervista con Jason Bateman, che Kurt non stava ovviamente addocchiando.

Da: Sebastian Smythe

Stai guardando le mie interviste, piccolo? Lol, loro vogliono gentilezza e umiltà e io gli darò gentilezza e umiltà.

Per: Sebastian Smythe

Non montarti, Isabelle mi sta obbligando. Dì a Quinn che è bellissima.

Da: Sebastian Smythe

Grazie! È Quinn comunque, felice di scriverti-conoscerti, splendore! Prometto che terrò il tuo ragazzo fuori dai guai stasera :)

Chiaramente Quinn non è nell'accordo e Kurt spera con tutte le sue forze che la menzione di Isabelle non sia sembrata troppo di cattivo gusto per lei, ma sembra dolce, così non si sofferma troppo su questo. Il telefono passa tra Sebastian e Quinn tutta la notte, in ogni caso, dando a Kurt delle notizie dall'interno (Jake Gyllenhaal ha appena sbirciato il sedere di Sebastian, Evan Rachel Wood è anche carina di persona e nessuno sembra notare che sono entrambi costantemente ubriachi).

Da: Sebastian Smythe

Oh, mi iod io spero io nn vinco questo prmio non posso fare un discorso osì

Da: Sebastian Smythe

Datelo a ezra miiller è simplsicemente alto sono sicuro che non è urbiaco

Da: Sebastian Smythe

ok lo hanno dato a ezra bene per ché è daveeeero eccitante

Da: Sebastian Smythe

non eccitante come sei u am comunque eccitante.

Da: Sebastian Smythe

è stata Quinn a scrivere!

Qualcosa riguardo l'immediata risposta tira su Kurt, e il suo sguardo si alza sullo schermo della televisione per trovare la telecamera che passa dal loro tavolo durante il discorso di ringraziamento di Ezra Miller: le mano di Quinn sono ferme sotto il suo mento e ha lo sguardo vuoto, mentre le mani di Sebastian non sono visibili: probabilmente sono sotto il tavolo con gli occhi che fissano qualcosa sul suo grembo.

Sì, Sebastian, quella era sicuramente Quinn.

Kurt non ci pensa davvero, però. Rachel una volta aveva un ragazzo, Puck, che era Mr. Macho Etero quando era sobrio, ma nel momento in cui metteva alcohol nel suo sistema cominciava a flirtare impunemente con chiunque intorno, specialmente Kurt. Quindi Sebastian è probabilmente uno con la sbronza da flirt. Vabbè.

Per: Sebastian Smythe

_Mhm, certo che lo è, ubriacone. Resta idratato e non vomitare sul bellissimo abito di Quinn. Ci vediamo Venerdì._

Venerdì, di nuovo, è stranamente piacevole. Questa volta, Kurt è quello che incontra Sebastan nel suo appartamento, che è solo un paio di isolati di distanza, e scivolano dentro uno Starbucks all'angolo per un drink di metà pomeriggio lasciandolo mano nella mano. C'è solo una coppia di paparazzi oggi, nascosti tra i cespugli e dietro le macchine così non sono travolti come nell'ultimo paio di uscite ed è bello essere in grado, alla fine, di respirare senza essere perseguitati.

"Dove stiamo andando?" Chiede Kurt sottovoce, guardando le costruzioni mentre ci passano accanto. Le strade sono piene di bambini che escono da scuola per tornare a casa e di persone in pausa pranzo, e, per un momento, si sente normale. Come se non stesse stringendo la mano a un nominato agli Oscar solo per pubblicità; come se fossero una vera coppia.

I pensieri lasciano la testa di Kurt velocemente così come sono entrati ed era uno strano pensiero. Dà la colpa al fatto che il suo corpo sta cominciando a bramare la vicinanza emotiva tanto da prenderla (pretenderla?) da chiunque. C'è stato un tempo in cui era in una non-relazione con Adam, il dolce insegnante di musica, dai penetranti occhi blu e con un leggero accento inglese, che poi ha rotto con lui solo perché ha avuto un'offerta di lavoro a Washington. Da quel momento ha avuto solamente incontri occasionali e pomiciate, e nonostante ami la fisicità di tutto questo, Kurt ha sempre avuto una predilezione per la parte emotiva delle relazioni, ed è proprio questa la cosa strana, il pensiero passeggero di stare con uno come Sebastian che non ha mai creduto in questo genere di cose, è solo questo: passeggero.

"_E' il viaggio, non la destinazione," _Sebastia recita con una voce drammatica, sventolando la mano che tiene il caffè. Fa una risata a se stesso prima di riprendere, "Cazzo se lo so. Le nostre istruzioni per oggi erano 'andate a Manhattan e baciatevi.' Non molto preciso".

Kurt ignora con veemenza la parte del bacio, solo per ora, e spinge Sebastian in un negozio famigliare. Page Turner è un piccolissimo negozio di libri nascosto in una vecchia costruzione che veniva usata, tempo addietro, come una gastronomia e qualche volta, giura di poter ancora catturare una spiacevole traccia di immaginari salumi nell'aria, ma c'è una certa eleganza. Gli scaffali sono spaiati e molti dei libri sono usati, cosumati, con i dorsi spaccati e le copertine rovinate, e i muri sono rivestiti di poster di letteratura sbiaditi: un grande _BIG BROTHER IS WATCHING YOU3 _è in un angolo e un Peter Pan sbuca attraverso lo spazio tra due scaffali. Un ragazzo con dei fitti riccioli che non può avere più di diciotto anni fluttua dietro la cassa quando Kurt e Sebastian entrano.

"Okay, non è un posto in cui amerei stare se fossimo in un film horror," nota Sebastian, passando oltre a una libreria che perde schegge di vernice rosa secca quando il suo braccio si strofina contro, "ma è comunque una figata. Come diavolo lo hai fatto a trovarlo?".

Kurt alza le spalle, staccando la mano da quella di Sebastian e ignorando la scarica di aria fredda che colpisce il suo palmo. "Stavo cercando disperatamente un vecchio Newsies sceneggiato la scorsa estate e questo era l'unico negozio della citta in cui ne ho potuto trovato uno".

"Hm." Sebastian lancia la sua tazza di caffè nella spazzatura e comincia a guardare le copertine dei libri. "Bene, mi hai impressionato, Hummel. La tua nerdaggine per i teatro è effettivamente servita a qualcosa".

Kurt alza un sopracciglio e lancia a Sebastian uno sguardo fiero. "Sì, a farmi vincere un Tony".

Sebastian ride di gusto all'affermazione, scuotendo la testa tanto che i capelli gli finiscono negli occhi da sotto il berretto di lana che ha addosso. "Aw, dannazione, hai avuto la mia vittoria al Golden Glob, c'è il culo di un nominato agli Oscar qui. Pronto per baciarlo?".

Kurt rimane di nuovo congelato alla menzione del baciarsi. È stato psicologicamente fuori di sé per tutto il giorno, provando a convincersi che sta andando bene, che non è nulla, che sarà semplice, ma è difficile mantenere quel modo di pensare. Ripensa ad Adam, a come non ha avuto un vero fidanzato per anni, e a come questo accordo abbia superato la linea di confine tra amici, nemici, conoscenti e amanti. È stato abbastanza a suo agio perché non aveva problemi a dimostrare affetto attraverso il tocco – diavolo, è conosciuto per avere delle mezze sessioni di coccole con Rachel e Jesse – ma è il baciarsi che lo spaventa. Baciare è intimo, fidarsi di qualcuno abbastanza da essere vicini abbastanza da potersi fare del male, credendo, allo stesso tempo, che non lo faranno. Kurt non è ancora sicuro di potersi fidare di Sebastian.

Con uno sguardo veloce fuori dalla finestra in fronte al negozio, Kurt può vedere una coppia di paparazzi in attesa vicino a un lampione, le telecamere strette tra le mani mentre con i loro sguardi non – così – discreti – guardano nel negozio molto spesso, impazienti che i ragazzi escano fuori e comincino a baciarsi come se ne avessero intenzione.

"Tutto bene?" Sebastian comincia a chiedere. "Non avevo intenzione di-aspetta. Oh mio Dio. Sei _nervoso_".

Kurt lo guarda duramente, ma non trova nessuna malizia dietro gli occhi di Sebastian. "Quindi, cosa ci sarebbe di male se lo fossi?".

"Non intendevo niente del genere, stupido," Dice Sebastian bonariamente, ruotando gli occhi. "Va bene se sei nervoso o qualunque cosa. Non sto per impugnare la tua virtù o altro, puoi semplicemente sfiorare le labbra se sei a disagio".

Con i paparazzi che li stanno squadrando attraverso la finestra Sebastian allunga la sua mano per coprire il restro della testa di Kurt con il palmo, strofinando le dita attraverso i capelli sul retro del collo. Sembra abbastanza sincero, ma c'è ancora la bolla d'ansia che si allarga nel petto di Kurt.

"No, non è – non è che sono spaventato dal baciare in realtà. Come diavolo faremo ad essere naturali quando lo faremo?" Non è completamente vero, ma è abbastanza come scusa.

Sebastian alza gli occhi al cielo mentre distende le dita dai capelli di Kurt solo per riprendergli la mano nuovamente. Prima di raggiungere la porta del negozio, lancia a Kurt uno sguardo serio. "Pensa all'ultima persona che hai veramente voluto baciare e solamente... fingi che io sia lui".

Una volta fuori dal negozio Kurt può vedere i paparazzi aggiustare furtivamente le loro camere sotto i loro cappotti per coprire gli scatti, ma non gli importa.

Sebastian gli ha detto di pensare all'ultima persona che ha voluto baciare.

Il problema è, nel momento in cui quelle parole esocno dalla sua bocca, Kurt non potrebbe pensare a una singola persona.

E quando Sebastian siolleva le nocche di Kurt per baciarle velocemente in dimostrazione, tutto quello che può pensare è il fatto che _vuole baciare Sebastian. _

E' un momento di pura follia che porta Kurt a spingersi sulle punte dei piedi per avvolgere più comodamente le braccia intorno al collo di Sebastian prima di unire le loro labbra insieme. Anche Sebastian viene preso alla sprovvista, ma velocemente stringe la vita magra di Kurt tra le mani, stringendo gentilmente quando il bacio si intensifica.

Kurt è improvvisamente colpito dal fatto che la sua lingua è nella bocca di Sebastian Smythe e la tira fuori timidamente, ignaro del sorriso che si sta allargando sul viso di Sebastian, tirandolo, invece, indietro lungo la strada.

"Ottimo lavoro," borbotta Sebastian contro il lato della testa di Kurt prima di avvolgere la sua vita con le braccia. "stai imparando".

Quando il battere del suo cuore si attenua, Kurt lascia andare una risata velenosa. Non sa se si abituerà mai a questo.

Perez Hilton

2/1/2019 5:02 PM ET/archiviato: Love Line – Kurt Hummel – Sebastian Smythe

Kurt Hummel & Sebastian Smythe sono... carini?

Eravamo scettici all'inizio, ma comincia a piacerci l'idea del così appetitoso Kurt Hummel e Sebastian Smythe come coppia!

Dopo essere stati visti pranzare insieme e tenersi per mano a Central Park il mese scorso, gli attori vincitori di un Award alla fine ci ha fatto vedere un po' di PDA mentre passavano il tempo insieme in una libreria di Manhattan. I piccioncini erano vicini all'interno prima di unire le labbra uscendo. Così dolce!

_Odiamo ammetterlo, ma la coppia sembra davvero felice! Il nostro sogno di baciare Kurt rimarrà un sogno... per ora._


	4. Chapter 4

Non è niente che Kurt non possa gestire. Sta recitando un personaggio, l'amorevole fidanzato del rubacuori di Hollywood, e sta entrando nel ruolo. Pazienza. I personaggi tirano fuori il meglio degli attori – diavolo, basta pensare a Andrew Garfield, che se non avesse mai recitato con la sua costar non avrebbe torvato l'amore. Anche Rachel e Jesse escono fuori come il risultato di un immedesimazione nel personaggio.

A parte il fatto che Andrew sta con Emma Stone da anni adesso e Rachel e Jesse saranno lungo la navata in meno di due settimane.

Ha davvero bisogno di pensare a qualche esempio migliore.

Non c'è tempo, comunque, perché sta già arrivando in ritardo per un incontro programmato con Isabelle e Emma, una specie di report dei progressi come se fossero studenti delle scuole elementari e l'unica cosa nella sua teta, a parte il fatto che probabilmente assomiglia ad un pazzo correndo verso l'ufficio, è che deve guardate in faccia Sebastian dopo quella sorta di ammissione a se stesso che forse, in qualche modo, in minima parte, ha gradito il bacio di ieri.

Isabelle e Emma stanno sorridendo con il loro solito sorriso educato quando entra nell'ufficio, fortunatamente solo nove minuti in ritardo, ma è Sebastian, senza occhiali con i suoi capelli scombinati e la giacca verde casual addosso così che i suoi occhi risaltano più del solito, che lo coglie alla sprovvista. Sorride come se fosse effettivamente felice di vedere Kurt, non semplicemente impazinete di farla finita.

"Ciao! Scusate, avevo l'autista più lento questa mattina," annuncia Kurt mentre siede sulla sedia di fianco a quella di Sebastian. Non è davvero un bugia – ha davvero avuto un autista lento. Ma se non avesse speso quindici minuti extra davanti allo specchio sforzandosi di non essere attrato dal uomo per cui si suppone debba avere una finta attrazione, sarebbe effettivamente stato in orario.

"Non c'è problema, dolcezza, stavamo solo dicendo a Sebastian le risposte positive che entrambi avete avuto dai media," risponde Emma nella sua voce spumeggiante.

"Certo," aggiunge Isabelle, "grazie anche alle vostre pubbliciste toste che possono trasformare ogni chicchiera sulle relazioni PR in giro".

Kurt le sorride grato, ma può vedere Sebastian accigliarsi.

"Chi ha capito la finzione? Siamo stati dannatamente convincenti." Osa un occhiata a Kurt e Kurt non può contrastare il sorriso d'approvazione sul suo volto. "Giusto?".

"Oh, non uscire di testa, Sebastian," lo rimprovera Isabelle. "è solo qualche commentatore ONTD1, ma loro pensano che chiunque sia una relazione PR".

Emma annuisce in accordo prima di alzarsi. "Bene. Deludente, ma è davvero tutto quello che abbiamo da dire. Siete liberi di andare!".

Kurt piega un sopracciglio. È stato seduto a malapena cinque minuti dopo una stessante corsa fino lì e hanno già finito.

"Huh?".

Isabelle ride tra sé. "Originariamente abbiamo organizzato qesto incontro perché avevamo immaginato che uno di voi avrebbe voluto rompere a questo punto".

"Ma non lo avete fatto! State veramente rendendo le nostre vite più semplici," Emma conclude con un sorriso. "Basta attenersi al programma e ooh! I post su Instagram sono stati un tocco magnifico, ottimo lavoro, Kurt".

Kurt sorride con sufficenza mentre si alza ed è immediatamente trascianto in un abbraccio dalla piccola testa rossa. Sebastian gli sta sorridendo oltre le spalle di Emma fino a quando non lascia andare Kurt e lo abbraccia allo stesso modo.

Questa volta entrano nell'ascensore insieme e Kurt sorride tra sé per un secondo mentre si appoggia contro il muro.

"Due settimane fa non saremmo entrati in questo ascensore senza urlarci contro," Kurt ridacchia ed è piacvolmente sorpreso quando Sebastian ride.

"Sì, colpa di Quinn Fabray, un cellulare e troppo Moet & Chandon2. Renderebbero amichevole chiunque".

L'ascensore arriva al piano terra e Sebastian rallenta, sembrando come se non volesse davvero prendere l'uscita. Kurt pensa, dato che andava sempre in quell modo, di dover sfruttare quell modo.

"Hey," dice. "Se sei abbastanza annoiato, ho Netflix e la migliore pizzeria in NYC dall'altra parte della strada dal mio palazzo".

Il sorriso grato sulla faccia di Sebastian è tutto ciò che ha bisogno in risposta.

"Ma che diavolo? Ma sei serio? No. _No._ Vaffanculo, Kurt, seriamente solo vaffanculo".

L'ultimo sviluppo nel _Kurt forse ha un problema – cotta per Sebastian_ saga è che Sebastian è adorabile quando è irritato.

"Oh no. Non anche tu. Toad, tu stupido figlio di puttana. Chi cazzo mi ha fatto sbandare1?".

Anche se è finito Mario Kart.

"Odio le Rainbow Road, guiro che – oh mio Dio. Come hai vinto anche questo?".

Prima che Kurt possa giustamente gongolare per questa vittoria stupefacente, il controller della Wii viene tirato via dalla sua mano e il suo corpo spinto indietro fino a che non si trova a terra sui cuscini del divano, Sebastian si sta sedendo sui suoi fianchi e gli sta facendo il solletico fino a farli ridere entrambi, strillandosi assurdità come bambini.

"Smettila!".

"Mai, nessuna pietà!".

Lottano, si graffiano e schiaffeggiano fino a quando devono respirare ed è quell oil momento in cui Kurt si calma e realizza.

Sebastian.

Seduto sopra di lui.

Le mani sepolte sotto la sua maglietta.

Le dita si allungano attraverso il suo stomaco.

_Oh._

Sebastian sembra notarlo nello stesso momento perché degluttisce piuttosto dubbio e scende da Kurt con un sorriso imbarazzato.

"Dovrei, uh. Probabilmente dovrei andare, ho da socializzare con un gruppo di vecchi amici del business dei film," dice, facendo cadere il contatto con gli occhi spostandolo sui suoi piedi. " è un problema se uso un minuto il bagno?".

Kurt fa un breve cenno e indica lungo il corriodio la porta corretta, decisamente non guardando il sedere di Sebastian mentre si allontana.

Dio, ma che diavolo? È anche andato così bene con tutta la cosa dell' 'essere normale' tutto il pomeriggio. Non ci sono stati sguardi furtivi, nessuna occhiata maliziosa attraverso la stanza. Ha resistito all'urgenza prendere il posto vuoto tra di loro nell'auto, combattere il rossore che ha provato a uscire fuori sulle sue guance quando Sebastian si è rifiutato di fare a metà con il conto della pizza e ha insistito per pagarla lui, visto che era l'intruso nell'appartamento.

Ma no. Non è colpa sua, almeno non completamente. Mario Kart è stata un'idea di Sebastian, una volta che l'aveva visto nascosto nello scaffale nel centro intrattenimento di Kurt quando si erano trovati annoiati da Netflix. È stato Sebastian che si è messo a cavalcioni su di lui, Sebastian che ha iniziato il solletico, Sebastian che lo ha punzecchiato con le dita che Kurt ancora sente bruciare la pelle dove sono rimaste solo un minuto prima.

Questa non è per nulla colpa sua e questo è ciò che tiene Kurt relativamente sano fino a quando un messaggio suona forte e taglia i suoi pensieri. Sia il suo IPhone che quello di Sebastian sono stati scordati sul tavolino da caffè, quindi Kurt arriva alla cieca e prende il più vicino, quello che ha suonato, aspettandosi un messaggio di Rachel o di Isabelle o anche di suo padre, se Finn alla fine gli ha insegnato come usare il nuovo telefono che si è comprato per Natale.

Quello che vede, però, è semplicemente l'opposto di uno dei brevi messaggi pieni di errori di suo padre.

Da: J

grz x il divertimento l'altra notte. Qualche possibilità x un round 2? ;)

Kurt spera disperatamente che abbia semplicemente fatto il numero sbagliato o un messaggio per scherzo, ma presto realizza che non sta tenendo il proprio cellulare, a meno che qualcuno non abbia rimpiazzato la sua foto di sfondo di lui, Rachel e Jesse tutti con facce stupide con una foto dell'orizzonte di New York dalla Statua della Libertà.

Quindi, Sebastian ha scopato in giro. Okay. Giusto.

Sa che non è per nulla giusto arrabbiarsi – non stanno uscendo e non sono davvero amici – ma la rabbia comincia a salirgli lentamente nello stomaco. Per ora, incolpa la sconsiderata tendenza di Sebastian di far sesso con più persone di quanto sia necessario; ragione per cui è stato trascinato in questa intricate situazione. In più se avesse saputo che Sebastian continuava imperterrito a scopare con chiunque nonostante la loro finta relazione, avrebbe potuto evitare di usare quella scusa con Rachel 'Oh, non posso flirtare con Blaine fino a quando/perchè ho un finto fidanzato. Stronzate'

E quando Sebastian ritorna camminando lungo il corridoio, sta evitando ancora il contatto degli occhi con il rossore aumentato sulle sue guance; Kurt non può nascondere il suo sguardo duro mentre rimette a posto il telefono, il messaggio da "J" viene fatto risalire sullo schermo.

"Quindi, stai ancora facendo sesso in giro," sputa fuori.

Le sopracciglia di Sebastian si uniscono insieme in segno di confusione mentre guarda il telefono, poi la sua espressione si incupisce. "Cosa significa tutto questo per te?".

"E' un enorme, fottuta, convenienza!" Urla Kurt, alzandosi così da essere più vicino agli occhi di Sebastian che può così vedere la frustrazione nei suoi. "Io sto facendo tutto questo 'fingere di uscire con te' perché non volevi la reputazione di quello che va a dormire in giro, e tu cosa fai? Dormi in giro comunque!".

"Cosa cazzo importa finché mantengo la discrezione?!" Sebastian gli grida contro. "Non sei il mio dannato ragazzo, io non ti devo essere fedele, tu sei solo il ragazzino ingenuo che era tutto inoffensivo e ordinario abbastanza da incentivare la mia reputazione!".

Questo accende il metaforico fuoco dentro Kurt e le sue parole successive escono velenose, più dure di quanto non abbia mai sentito probabilmente da se stesso.

"E tu sei solo una puttana la cui reputazione va avanti su ciò che questo 'ragazzino ingenuo' pensa di te, che, al momento, ti considera un maleducato, cinico stronzo che non ha idea di come far avvicinare le persone, così copre tutto con l'essere orribile con chiunque intorno a lui".

Sa di aver detto la cosa sbagliata nel minuto successivo in cui è uscita dalla sua bocca e neanche le pensa quelle cose, non davvero, ma non può rimangiarsi tutto in questo momento. Sebastian si blocca, gli occhi ridotti a fessure scure, la mascella aperta al minimo mentre respira irregolarmente attraverso la bocca prima di chiuderla con forza e guardare con rabbia Kurt.

"Io e te siamo diversi, Kurt," dice gelido, tornando verso la porta. "Io non voglio che la gente mi si avvicini, ma, hey! Almeno io posso ammetterlo. Ma tu? Tu sei cattivo quanto me. Non dai alle persone una possibilità, e pensi di star proteggendo te stesso, ma stai solo allontanado tutti".

"Tu non lo sai," Kurt sussurra, e le sue mani sono davvero tanto strette in pugni da non sentire le sue unghie minacciare di rompergli la pelle dei palmi.

"Lo so," dice Sebastian. "Tu reciti questa parte dell'arrogante e questo allontana le persone, non importa quanto pensi non lo faccia. Non ammetterai mai che stai sbagliando, che potresti essere tu il problema. È ti sta uccidendo il fatto che io ti abbia capito così perfettamente".

Kurt non si muove, non cambia la sua espressione facciale, semplicemente apre la bocca e ringhia: "_Esci_".

Ma è inutile perché Sebastian è già a metà strada per andarsene comunque, chiudendo con forza la porta dell'appartamento dietro di lui, così Kurt può finalmente affondare indietro sul divano, le lacrime spuntano nei suoi occhi e tracciano linee calde sulle sue guance.

È la cosa che ha sempre odiato di più di Sebastian: la sua abilità nel leggere le persone, di tirare fuori le loro debolezze ed esporle nel momento peggiore possibile. È il motivo per cui Rachel lo odia, dal momento in cui ha messo in evidenza come il suo ego si prenda il meglio di lei e rovina quelle che potrebbero essere le sue migliori performances, ed è qualcosa che Kurt è sempre stato lieto che Sebastian non avesse la possibilità di fare con lui.

Fino ad ora.

Sul tavolo da caffè, il suo cellulare, quello che avrebbe dovuto prendere per primo, è ancora fermo, e Kurt lo prende, facendo scorrere sullo schermo, indifferente, i suoi contatti fino a quando non arriva al nome di Rachel. Le sue dita volano fino al tasto di chiamata prima di fermarsi e far cadere il cellulare di nuovo sul tavolo.

Lui spinge via le persone. Questa è la ragione per cui è uscito solo con Rachel e Jesse. È la ragione per cui non ha combattuto di più per far rimanere Adam a New York. È la ragione per cui ora è seduto lì, da solo e miserabile.

Sebastian ha ragione, e ha intenzione di stare alzato per il resto della notte, perché Kurt allontanerà il mondo fino a quando non capirà un modo per correggersi.

Oh Sebastian, Sebastian...

JBI Gossip

3 Febbraio 2019

Cos'è questo? Dopo meno di un mese sotto i riflettori la più recente super-coppia d'America sta cominciando a sbriciolarsi. Sembra che l'attore di Broadway Kurt Hummel e il recente nominato agli Oscar Sebastian Smythe stiano passando un periodo difficile. Le fonti dicono che la coppia sia stata coinvolta in un'accesa discussione nell'appartamento di Kurt a Manhattan la scorsa notte – così rumorosi che potevano essere sentiti anche nel corridoio. Un testimone afferma che Sebastian sia stato accusato di una presunta infedeltà e abbia lasciato il palazzo arrabbiato dopo che Kurt lo ha cacciato.

È vero, quindi... non possiamo dire che non avevamo previsto sarebbe successo.

1 "[…] Who the fuck just red shelled me?" Red shelled è quando il Mario Kurt lanciano il guscio di tartaruga e ti fanno sbandare. Per questo ho preferito mettere semplicemente "sbandare".


	5. Chapter 5

I giorni passano lentamente e, sebbene Sebastian sia in giro per L.A. Per alcuni Directors' Guild event, Kurt non osa lasciare il suo appartamento per paura di incorrere in qualcosa che gli ricorderebbe lui: la caffetteria, la statua di Alice nel paese delle meraviglie, Page Turner, anche il maledetto GameStop lungo la strada con Mario Kart esibito nella vetrina. Il suo telefono è morto, seppellito nel cassetto del comodino nel caso gli fosse venuta la brillante idea di essere ancora più un insensibile cretino e scrivergli le sue scuse invece di prendere il coraggio di parlare a Sebastian di persona.

si è reso conto di essere in torto nel secondo in cui la porta si era chiusa sbattendo dietro Sebastian e adesso che ha avuto più tempo per calmarsi e pensarci davvero, Kurt è in uno stato di costante odio verso se stesso, seppellendosi in cibo d'asporto e maratone di Netflix, aspettando solamente il ritorno di Sebastian così da portarsi scusare per essere stato davvero un idiota.

È martedì la volta successiva in cui Kurt vede un essere umano, sebbene non sia lper sua scelta. È stato raggomitolato sul divano sotto una coperta, rivivendo i tempi della scuola superiore rivedendo Pretty Little Liars e fantasticando in generale sull'esistenza di Ian Harding, quando la porta del suo appartamento viene aperta e il famigliare tonfo degli stivali contro il pavimento in legno risuona nell'aria.

"Rachel," dice Kurt in un tono monotono senza neanche alzare lo sguardo. Mette in pausa la TV e stira la schiena prima di girarsi per vedere la sua migliore amica guardarlo a metà tra un cucciolo triste e un gatto arrabbiato. "Sei arrivata. Ci sei sempre per me. Sei la mia fata madrina o qualcosa del genere?".

"Probabilmente," replica Rachel senza perdere un colpo. "Felice di vedere che il tuo evitare la razza umana per gli ultimi quattro giorni non ha distrutto il tuo senso dell'umorismo, ma perché hai evitato la razza umana per gli scorsi quattro giorni?".

Kurt cade indietro di peso sul divano di faccia, lasciandosi andare a un gemito pieno di timore nel cuscino sotto di lui.

"Andiamo, Cenerentola, non posso essere la tua fata madrina se non mi vuoi dire cosa succede!" insiste Rachel, sedendosi vicino Kurt e strattonandolo di nuovo in posizione seduta. "Smettila, finiscila di avvilirti, lascia che ti faccia tornare di nuovo, bibbidi bobbidi boo, normale".

"No, perché se te lo dico, riderai," si lamenta Kurt, ma questo semplicemente frustra ulteriormente Rachel, se il fatto che ora stia saltellando sul posto non fosse abbastanza.

"Vuota il sacco! Ho già speso la mia mattinata dibattendo sul merito dell'avorio contro il guscio d'uovo contro l'ecru con la madre di Jesse e ho disperatamente bisogno di svagarmi".

Kurt gli lancia un occhiata e dice, sperando di cambiare il soggetto perché in nessun modo ammetterà che aveva ragione riguardo il suo provare sentimenti per Sebastian, "Per il tuo tono di pelle? Ecru, assolutamente".

"Lo so, è quello che le ho detto, ma Ellen è una purista dell'avorio, ma può fottersi perché il mio vestito è già fatto e pagato," Rachel parla sensa sosta, ma i suoi occhi velocemente si stringono in uno sguardo che punta su Kurt. "Non cambiare discorso. Parla o comincerò a parlare delle parti intime di Jesse nel dettaglio e-".

"Okay!" Kurt sbotta alla fine, interrompendola. Jesse è un bel ragazzo e tutto, ma Kurt è davvero contento di una vita dove non conosce nel dettaglio il suo pene. "è stupido, però. Sebastian e io abbiamo litigato l'altro giorno ed è dovuto immediatamente volare fuori dalla California di nuovo prima che potessi chiedergli scusa".

Rachel fa hmm per un momento. "Così JBI non stava mentendo. E' la prima volta".

Kurt si congela. "JBI? È tra i siti di gossip? Sebastian ha venduto la storia il minuto dopo che mi sono incazzato con lui? Sono così stronzo?".

"Rilassati, era un informatore anonimo e JBI è, in sostanza, il National Enquirer nel circuito dei blog di gossip, nessuno ha ancora raccolto la storia," spiega Rachel.

C'è un breve secondo in cui Kurt pensa di essere fuori dai guai, che è riuscito alla fine a dire a Rachel che è turbato riguardo Sebastian senza darle maggiori spiegazioni riguardo Katherine Heigl in cambio, ed è un momento felice, ma tutte le cose buone devono finire.

"Ma io sono sicuramente catturata dal fatto che tu provi dei sentimenti per Sebastian!" annuncia sonoramente, come se ci fosse un pubblico di fronte a lei invece di un appartamento vuoto. Buona vecchia Rachel.

"Non è questo!" Kurt sente il bisogno di correggere. "Il litigio, è – abbiamo entrambi detto cose che hanno ferito profondamente, e questo è ciò che mi ha reso incasinato, okay?".

"Ma è esattamente questo!" Rachel prova nuovamente. "Il fatto che entrambi potete dire cose che vi feriscono, è questo il punto centrale qui. Vi conoscete abbastanza bene dopo solo- quanto? Un paio di settimane? Da conoscere le debolezze l'uno dell'altro!".

Kurt cade di nuovo di schiena, sotterrando il suo viso nel cuscino del divano ancora una volta mentre Rachel non demorde. "Lo sai, la prima volta vi ho paragonati a 27 volte in bianco, ma questo sta diventando molto di più come l'Hercules della Disney, improvvisamente. E sembri come se fossi sul punto di scoppiare in un 'I Won't Say I'm in Love1'".

"Fidati," borbotta Kurt, facendo scivolare la sua testa da cuscino per guardarla, "non lo sto per fare".

"Aw, andiamo, potremmo tornare a duettare come al liceo!" replica Rachel, tirando su Kurt ancora una volta così che possa guardarla di nuovo. Sa che lo sta facendo solo per provare a farlo ridere e sotto, sotto, lo apprezza nel momento in cui comincia a cantare a piena voce, "You swoon, you sigh, why diny it? Uh-oh!".

"It's too cliché," risponde cantando annoiato per un momento, solo per assecondarla, prima di tornare alla normale voce del suo parlato. "Non dirò che sto rompendo con il mio finto fidanzato che probabilmente mi odia".

"Guarda, era così difficile? È ho anche avuto il mio 'te lo avevo detto' con una canzone!" Rachel dice eccitata e Kurt è pronto per rigettarsi indietro sul cuscino quando appoggia entrambe le mani sulle sue spalle e lo guarda dritto in faccia.

"Guarda, non mi piace nemmeno questo ragazzo, e visto quello che sto per dire è meglio significhi molto per te. Se ti piace, allora diglielo. Se vi fate del male, correggetevi entrambi, perché essere depresso Kurt non è divertente. Tu non ti sei mai fatto piacere qualcuno da Adam, senza contare l'adorabile piccola cotta per Blaine, e se vuoi farti piacere Sebastian- Dio, non posso credere che lo sto dicendo – fallo".

Rachel ha quella faccia che fa quando vuole essere seria – davvero seria, non la sua esagerata e drammatica versione di quella faccia. La sua mascella si indurisce e i suoi occhi scuri sembrano quasi liquidi le sopracciglia corrucciate, che praticamente bruciano sotto la pelle dei suoi interlocutori, imprimendo le parole Non sto scherzando.

Rivolde questo sguardo a Kurt adesso, sebbene ci sia un po' di dolcezza, quasi incoraggiamento, prima che si spezzi tutto in una risata e baci la sua guancia.

"Ma, davvero, Kurt, preparati perché mi sposerò tra una settimana e mezza e io sono la sola giustificata ad essere drammatica, okay?".

Non può dormire quella notte, girandosi e rigirandosi nel letto fino a quando, alla fine, intorno alle 5:45 del mattino cede e pensa che tanto vale cominciare la giornata in anticipo. Kurt si fa una lunga doccia, provando a pensare a una linea da seguire per chiedergli scusa, e alla fine si avventura fuori per prendere la colazione e andare dal ristorante lungo la strada prima di prenderla per il ritorno verso il suo appartamento dove può vedere la televisione mentre mangia.

È nella seconda ora del The Today Show, chiedendosi esattamente quanto debba bere Kathy Lee per riuscire ad essere in diretta prima che il produttore la taglia, quando c'è un colpo alla porta. Pensando che fosse Rachel di nuovo, Kurt si alza lentamente dal divano, brontolando un flebile "sto arrivando, sto arrivando, calmati," mentre va.

La persona dietro la porta non è di certo Rachel, però non è nemmeno Jesse o Tina o Isabelle o nessuno altro si sarebbe aspettato si presentasse al suo appartamento inaspettato quel mattino.

"Ciao," Sebastian saluta con cautela, la voce bassa e rauca. I suoi occhi sono stanchi, i vestiti un po' più logori del solito sotto il suo cappotto e a una ulteriore ispezione, sta portando una borsa di cuoio, legata sul petto, e due tazze di caffè dalla caffetteria vicino al palazzo. Sembra seguire lo sguardo di Kurt perché guarda la borsa e le bevande e poi sembra imbarazzato per un momento. "Sto arrivando dall'aeroporto, io non-uh. Sei impegnato?".

Kurt lancia un occhiata alla TV alle sue spalle e mette da parte gli avanzi del french toast nel contenitore di polistirolo sul tavolino da caffè, non sapendo cosa dire, ma prende un respiro e sussulta scuotendo la testa. "No".

"Ti dispiace se entro, solo per un minuto?" Chiede Sebastian, evitando il contatto con gli occhi come se fosse spaventato dalla risposta. "Ho solo qualcosa da dire, sarò veloce, promesso".

"Sì, certo," è tutto quello che Kurt riesce a dire e il mezzo sorriso speranzoso di Sebastian mentre segue Kurt in cucina è abbastanza come risposta – un grazie per non avermi mandato via. Allunga una delle tazze nelle sue mani a Kurt mentre si appoggia contro il bancone, stirandosi la schiena mentre si toglie la borsa dalle spalle e la getta ai suoi piedi. Kurt accetta il caffè, osservando attraverso il piccolo buco del coperchio fino a quando non nota che è il colore del suo solito latte alla vaniglia e probabilmente lo stesso della tazza nelle mani di Sebastian che adesso sta pigramente mordendo il bordo.

Quando Kurt ne prende un sorso e rumoreggia al sapore del caffè e vaniglia sulla lingua, non dimentica il mezzo sorriso sulla faccia di Sebastian o il modo in cui ha cominciato a balbettare.

"Sono uno stronzo," Dice Sebastian senza riflettere quando riacquisisce la sua capacità di fare frasi complete. "Soprattutto quando sono arrabbiato. Divento offensivo, parlo troppo e mi spingo troppo il là. Le cose che ho detto sul te che allontani-".

Kurt non alza lo sguardo, troppo impegnato a fissare le proprie mani strette intorno alla tazza di cartone, ma sente Sebastian guardarlo e può sentire l'oscuro, torbido, sguardo sul suo viso. Non vuole lasciare Sebastian prendersi tutta la colpa per questo però, così lo blocca.

"Erano tutte vere," lo asseconda.

"Anche se lo erano, non avevo ragione a dirlo. È tipo il mio meccanismo di difesa," ammette Sebastian aspramente. "Se mi sento come se qualcuno stia provando a farmi del male, entro nella modalità furioso, stronzo - perspicace".

Ciò attira l'attenzione di Kurt che, alla fine, prende il coraggio di guardare Sebastian, il cui linguaggio del corpo è molto più chiuso del solito. Non sembra nemmeno se stesso senza il distintivo ghigno o l'audacia nei suoi occhi. È questo guardandolo crollare su se stesso, triste e arrabbiato e dispiaciuto e ferito, che alla fine fa capire a Kurt la situazione in modo completo, il perché le cose che ha detto quel giorno erano così pessime: Sebastian ha pensato che stesse per ferirlo. Allo stesso modo in cui ha usato le debolezze di Kurt, la sua dannata tendenza a tenere lontane le persone, contro di lui, Kurt ha usato quelle di Sebastian, la promiscuità per la quale ha scritturato, letteralmente, un finto fidanzato per coprirla, così da non doversi vergognare di questo. E adesso Kurt, la persona che si supponeva essere degna di fiducia, che si pensava avrebbe dovuto essere d'aiuto, ha provato a se stesso di essere stato solo un'altra delle persone che hanno provato ad abbattere Sebastian per questo.

Ci vuole un doloroso minuto di silenzio per raccogliere i pensieri, ma Kurt si decide a parlare.

"Penso di averti voluto ferire in quel momento," ammette sommessamente. "Mi sono sentito tradito per qualche stupida, infondata, ragione e ho seguito quell'idea. Volevo che ti sentissi come mi sono sentito io".

È tutto di nuovo calmo mentre Sebastian succhia nella bocca il labbro inferiore, torturandolo con i denti davanti e muovendo il coperchio di plastica del caffè con l'indice, apparendo pensieroso.

E poi ride, un suono straordinariamente gutturale, ancora ruvido e assonnato ma, in realtà, felice; e sorride con un vero sorriso e Kurt è così dannatamente confuso, ma se Sebastian Smythe ghigna non è uno spettacolo da vedere.

"Siamo solo una coppia di idioti, no?" ridacchia, facendo lampeggiare i denti bianchi verso i suoi piedi in un sorriso autoironico. "Non possiamo comunicare in questo modo di merda, o comportarci in questo modo di merda".

Kurt dà a Sebastian un momento per mettere insieme i pezzi, un momento in cui la sua mente si mette, lentamente, più a suo agio, sapendo che almeno alcuni degli ostacoli tra di loro sono stati corretti, sebbene le confessioni che ha fatto a Rachel il giorno prima è ancora un peso alla bocca dello stomaco che lo innervosisce. Lo mette da parte per ora, concentrandosi sul riparare questa tentata amicizia prima di osare sperare di più.

"Mi dispiace," dice Kurt senza riflettere, le parole escono fuori prima che abbia completamente compreso cosa sta per dire. Escono goffamente, ma spera che colga il punto importante. "Sono stato esplosivo e maleducato. Darti della puttana è stato completamente fuori luogo, con chiunque tu voglia fare sesso non è un mio dannato problema. E ci credo davvero quando ti dico che avevi ragione su di me. Eravamo diventati meno nemici e qualcosa di più simile ad amici, e questo mi ha fatto impazzire perché ho speso così tanto tempo ad odiarti che non sapevo cosa fare con questo affetto, così ti ho chiuso fuori".

È abbastanza vero, se ignora la vocina nella sua testa che sta urlando "Oh, comunque, penso di essere forse un po' cotto di te e sono geloso di chiunque faccia sesso con te!". Un passo per volta.

Questo fa uscire una risata a Sebastian che però si ricompone subito. "Che abbia detto il giusto o meno riguardo te, non avrei dovuto chiamarti in quel modo e cocciuto come sono ad ammetterlo, avrei dovuto informarti che stavo vedendo delle persone, perché tu sei parte di questo accordo esattamente come me e avrei dovuto farti sapere che ti era concesso di avere qualunque ragazzo carino volessi. Non sono dispiaciuto di aver fatto del buon sesso, sono un po' dispiaciuto di aver fatto sesso con Jack perché non c'era partita e aveva un problema serio con il whiskey e il sesso – ma mi scuso per tutto il resto. Tu non sei un ragazzino ingenuo, alla fine sei… a posto".

Sebastian allunga la mano e per un disperato, patetico, secondo Kurt spera che stia per unire le loro dita insieme e trascinarlo in un bacio, ma semplicemente la prende per una stretta di mano. "Amici?".

La parola è allo stesso tempo un sollievo e un brutto colpo, ma Kurt a questo punto terrà tutto ciò che può. Accetta la stretta di mano e sorride. "Credo di essere degno di entrare nelle fila di Santana e Jesse".

Si aspetta un'altra leggera risata o un sorriso da Sebastian – che non è nulla di ciò che accade: fa una smorfia e fa cadere la testa contro la mano con un sospiro.

La mente di Kurt parte in quinta: ha detto qualcosa di sbagliato? Sebastian si aspettava una risposta diversa? Sebastian può sentire i suoi pensieri e non credere che Kurt abbia pensato davvero che stesse per baciarlo volontariamente, senza telecamere in giro?

Sebastian piega la testa e si passa una mano tra i capelli, dandogli una specie di sorriso frustrato. "Probabilmente dovrei spiegare, da un paio di settimane, quella stana cosa del 'Non ho amici, lasciatemi stare' huh?".

Ci vuole un momento a Kurt per recuperare la memoria, ma non ricorda, nell'erba di Central Park, di aver forzato Sebastian a parlare dei suoi amici, se non per chiudergli la bocca e cambiare argomento quando si sono fatti prendere da una vera conversazione.

"Sì, suppongo." Prova indifferente e spera che la sua recitazione da Tony esca fuori e di suonare superficiale invece di spaventato che l'uomo di fronte a lui sia un assassino con un'ascia o un rapitore o un uomo che russa o qualcos'altro.

Sebastian ridacchia leggermente e scuote la testa. "Non guardarmi così! Ti ho assicurato che non sono tra i più ricercati d'America o cose simili, non sono mai stato nemmeno il peggio vestito su Fashion Police".

"Una qualità che rispetto in un uomo," scherza Kurt, e adesso sta sorridendo genuinamente.

"Dio, tu sei – tu sei qualcosa. Intendo, come… nessuno tra i veri amici di Hollywood, sai? Forse Ben Affleck e Matt Damon, ma non è come questo. Tu hai i tuoi costars e molto raramente diventano dei veri amici, come Quinn, ma di solito tutti vogliono solamente qualcosa da te," divaga Sebastian, una sorta di sguardo selvaggio nei suoi occhi che viene domato quando incontra gli occhi di Kurt. "E poi ci sei tu. Il ragazzo a cui è stato detto di essere il mio ragazzo senza nessun vantaggio per se stesso, ma ha accettato comunque, e chiede riguardo i miei amici e gli interessa abbastanza da starmi a sentire divagare sulla mia famiglia e-".

Si blocca quando scopre Kurt sorridergli, leggere risate uscire fuori dalle sua labbra. Solo quando Sebastian comincia a fissarlo prende a ridere di gusto.

"Cosa?".

"Niente!" biascica Kurt. "è solo che mi stavi facendo un discorsone sul perché siamo amici e mi sono sentito come se fossimo in un episodio di Lizzie McGuire".

"In ogni caso." Sebastian si piega per afferrare di nuovo la sua tracolla, lanciandola sulla sua spalla con un piccolo, piacevole sorriso. "E non ti prendevo in giro quando ho detto che venivo direttamente dall'aereoporto. Ho disperatamente bisogno di una doccia e un sonnellino quindi… dovrei andare a casa".

Kurt annuisce, ma non può dimenticare il modo in cui Sebastian si sofferma sulla porta, e la vocina nella sua testa subentra mentre pensa fanculo e prende a parlare d'impulso, "Posso… accompagnarti? Sai… per la pubblicità".

Deve aver detto la cosa giusta perché il corpo teso di Sebastian si distende un po' e si volta, afferrandogli la mano. "Intendo, per Emma, per chiamare JBI oggi e costringerli a stampare una ritrattazione…".

Kurt mette un paio di scarpe lasciate fuori dalla porta e non si preoccupa nemmeno del cappotto prima di afferrare la mano tesa di Sebastian e spingerlo nell'ascensore. Non parlano per l'intera discesa o mentre attraversano l'ingresso, ma una volta fuori Sebastian stringe dolcemente la mano di Kurt.

"Grazie," dice, e Kurt non sa esattamente pe cosa lo sta ringraziando, ma accetta le scuse con un cenno e, prima che se ne renda conto, è spinto contro il petto di Sebastian, le labbra dell'altro contro l'orecchio.

"Paparazzo a sinistra," sussurra. Kurt può vedere un uomo con la telecamera nel suo perimetro, così annuisce e circonda con il braccio la vita di Sebastian, lasciando l'altro intrecciarsi con i capelli scombinati della nuca.

Se questo è un gioco, dannazione, allora giocherà.

Kurt a malapena registra il ghigno sulle labbra di Sebastian prima che vengano premute contro le sue e una mano raggiunge a coppa la sua guancia, il pollice scorre su e giù lungo la sua mascella, le ciglia sfregano contro lo zigomo. Questa volta mentre si baciano non impazzisce per la lingua di Sebastian nella sua bocca – infatti, non c'è nessuna lingua questa volta, solo il dolce scivolare delle labbra e il leggero graffiare dei denti e nessun nervosismo.

Kurt accetta i suoi sentimenti immediatamente: gli piace Sebastian e gli piace baciarlo e va bene. Quando Sebastian lo allontana con un sorriso a specchio con il proprio, sa che loro sono okay.

Sebastian riprende a camminare e Kurt lo guarda andare fino a quando non scompare tra la folla e Kurt non può prendere ancora freddo.

Ammettiamo quando abbiamo torto

JBI Gossip

6 Febbraio 2019

… E lo stiamo facendo adesso.

Si scopre che la storia di Domenica riguardo il litigio tra innamorati di Kurt Hummel e Sebastian Smythe per via di un presunto tradimento era solo questo: una storia. Un dipendente anonimo del condominio di Kurt che stava lavorando la notte del litigio ha confermato che i rapporti non erano veri.

"C'è stata una discussione, sì, ma quali coppie non litigano?" Ci ha detto il testimone. "Ciò che importa è che abbiano fatto pace, stanno ancora molto insieme e sembrano felici".

La coppia è stata avvistata solo questa mattina fuori dal palazzo di Kurt, sembrando più innamorati che mai, dandosi anche un bacio prima di separarsi.

Le nostra scuse vanno a Kurt e Sebastian. Prenderemo questo come un insegnamento: non tutti i suggeritori anonimi sono degni di fiducia!


	6. Chapter 6

NOTE: Eccoci arrivati al sesto capitolo! Visto che mi sono dimenticata di fare queste note nei capitoli scorsi ne approfitto per ringraziare quella meraviglia di Ottavia che mi fa da beta (una missione quasi impossibile!) :D

Rachel è stata così tante volte da Kurt ultimamente che quest'ultimo ha cominciato a dimenticarsi che lei e Jesse hanno un appartamento per conto loro, così si stupisce alla richiesta di trovarsi lì invece che a casa sua, anche se questo significa fare salotto sul divano, bere sangria invernale e sentire loro due, mezzi ubriachi, tirare fuori idee dell'ultimo minuto per il matrimonio. Si sarebbero sposati tra cinque giorni, quindi era abbastanza inutile perché ogni cosa era più che a posto, oltre ai preparativi per il giorno stesso. Le famiglie Berry e St. James vivono per lo più intorno a NYC e il più grande arrivo sono gli amici di Los Angeles e la famiglia di Kurt dall'Ohio; ma la sempre drammatica coppia sta meticolosamente pianificando cosa faranno nel caso di una cosiddetta emergenza: se il fiorista portasse la sfumatura sbagliata di rosso delle rose o se il catering facesse scuocere il cibo? Se i loro amici di Los Angeles si presentassero in ritardo?

"Jesse non può vedermi prima del matrimonio, quindi se qualcosa andasse storto, affido la mia vita nelle tue mani, okay, Kurt?" Chiede Rachel dando un colpetto al suo ginocchio piegato.

Kurt grugnisce tra sé, distendendo la cannuccia tra i denti e facendo strisciare le dita da dove sono nascoste sotto la gamba di Rachel facendola ridere. "Grazie dell'avvertimento, ricordi i Tony di due anni fa quando i lacci delle tue scarpe si sono slacciati e hai stretto il mio braccio a sangue?".

"E successo una volta!".

"Due," chiarisce Kurt. "L'anno scorso è stato il retro dell'orecchino e ho dovuto tirare giù le maniche il più velocemente possibile durante il mio discorso così che nessuno vedesse il livido che mi hai lasciato sul polso".

"Classico," aggiunge Jesse ridacchiando.

"Okay, quindi sono violenta quando sono nervosa, fatemi causa," dice Rachel, colpendo entrambi gli uomini al suo fianco. "Ma davvero, se i fioristi-".

Kurt si distrae solo un po' involontariamente perché il suo cellulare comincia a vibrare nella tasca e il contatto che spunta fuori cattura la sua attenzione interamente.

_**Da: Sebastian Smythe**_

_Hey. Sei impegnato?_

Osserva perplesso il telefono per qualche secondo, chiedendosi come mai Sebastian gli sta scrivendo come se volesse uscire, quando il ricordo che da qualche giorno prima sono ufficialmente amici lo colpisce e sorride un po', alzando lo sguardo su Rachel e Jesse che stanno discutendo su un cugino che vorrebbe cambiare il suo posto a sedere all'ultimo minuto.

_**A: Sebastian Smythe**_

_Sono da Rach e Jesse, ma non abbiamo dei veri piani. Perché?_

Con grande sorpresa di Kurt la risposta è quasi istantanea, come se Sebastian lo avesse salvato nelle bozze, aspettando solo di mandarglielo una volta che Kurt gli avesse dimostrato un barlume di interesse.

Ma questo sarebbe stupidamente ottimistico.

_**Da: Sebastian Smythe**_

_nn so, sono annoiato. Vuoi trascinarli da me a divertirci con i Grammys con me?_

Kurt mormora sotto voce, osservando la coppia di fronte a lui prima di pensare un veloce _fanculo, _chiedendo qualcosa di evasivo, solo per tenere la suspance.

_**A: Sebastian Smythe**_

_lol, non sei stato invitato a qualche grande festa aziendale?_

La successiva risposta non è così immediata, il che è un altro punto a favore della teoria di Kurt sul precedente messaggio salvato per lui.

_**Da: Sebastian Smythe**_

_lo sono stato ma le uniche persone con cui mi interessa andare sono Santana e Quinn e sono abbastanza sicuro che si ubriacheranno e faranno ancora sesso quindi..._

Rachel e Jesse stanno osservando Kurt adesso, probabilmente perché sta ghignando stupidamente verso lo schermo del suo Iphone e prima che uno dei due possa aprire bocca, Kurt libera il suo piede da sotto la gamba di Rachel, si alza in piedi e prende la sua giacca che è appesa contro il retro del divano.

Rachel alza il sopracciglio all'immediato movimento, chiudendo il grafico dei posti a sedere che ha aperto sul suo portatile. "E dove stai andando?".

"_Noi_," la corregge Kurt, "stiamo andando in fondo all'isolato per vedere i Grammys".

Questo non cambia l'espressione confusa sulla faccia di Rachel, sebbene la sua voce suoni piuttosto sospettosa. "Con?".

Kurt non batte ciglio nel rispondere, "Sebastian, andiamo adesso," e afferra la caraffa di sangria dal tavolo da caffè, chiudendo frettolosamente il coperchio evitando le proteste di Jesse su quanto tempo ci abbia messo per farla e _perché devi prendere la caraffa buona, non puoi almeno versarla nel contenitore di plastica?_

La risposta incontra un gridolino molto atteso da parte di Rachel, che stringe le braccia intorno al collo di Kurt nel momento in cui si alza, ridendo di come sta per _concludere_ con Sebastian nel suo orecchio.

_**A: Sebastian Smythe**_

_Hahaha, __q__ualcosa di inaspettato sta per succedere tra poco__ :)_

Kurt ha visto l'appartamento di Sebastian una sola volta prima che andassero da Page Turner, ma era stato solo un veloce sguardo dentro l'ingresso mentre Sebastian prendeva le chiavi. Essere dentro è un'esperienza diversa. L'attico è _enorme_ – probabilmente tre volte di più di quanto Kurt consideri un appartamento abbastanza grande, con il pavimento in legno e i muri color crema, un corridoio sulla sinistra e una grande cucina connessa al salotto a destra.

Ma ciò che lo colpisce dell'appartamento di Sebastian, a parte la dimensione, è che è così _normale. _Prima di realizzare che Sebastian è un vero, essere umano completo di anima e tutto, ha sempre immaginato che vivesse in un posto pretenzioso e iper-decorato, pulito da uno staff di domestici sfruttati e sottopagati, ma adesso che lo conosce un po' meglio, pensa che questo si s'addice di più a Sebastian. Le decorazioni sono semplici e velate, e c'è chiaramente qualcosa di vissuto che si sente nell'appartamento: il salotto è un po' disordinato dall'uso, il bancone della cucina è pieno di snacks e c'è ancora una valigia mezza fatta vicino alla porta che Kurt riconosce come quella che Sebastian ha usato quando è venuto a chiedere scusa.

Il miglior spettacolo di tutti, però, è Sebastian stesso, vestito con una felpa verde e i jeans consunti, all'opposto dei suoi soliti abiti su misura, i capelli disordinati, con gli occhiali cadenti sul naso. Sembra a suo agio così, molto più se stesso di quanto non sembri in una abito costoso.

Li accoglie alla porta, proclamando in modo drammatico che sono i suoi migliori amici di sempre, forse anche Rachel, se Jesse cede all'alcool. Sebastian gli fa vedere il salotto, dove il divano letto è tirato fuori per un posto extra per le gambe di fronte alla tv. Tutti e quattro finiscono in uno strano cumulo di membra mentre Justin Timberlake inizia il suo monologo. Si passano la bottiglia, facendo il loro gioco con l'alcool prendendo un sorso ogni volta che Justin menziona Andy Samberg, 'N Sync, o comincia a cantare in falsetto mezze frasi, fino a quando tutto il vino è finito e loro sono piacevolmente accaldati e alticci.

Certo, Rachel e Jesse sono estremamente sensibili quando sono ubriachi, così gli ci vogliono solo pochi secondi delle loro pomiciate prima che Sebastian li colpisca alla schiena con un sacchetto di tortilla fino a quando non si spostano nel divanetto accanto al divano.

"Oops, avrei dovuto dirti che diventano appiccicosi l'uno con l'altra quando sono ubriachi," ridacchia Kurt quando Sebastian si rimette comodo.

"Etero che si baciano, i miei preferiti," Sebastian ride di rimando, prendendo una tortilla dal sacchetto che ha usato come arma.

"Sei solo geloso perché siamo giovani, sexy e innamorati," taglia corto Jesse.

Sebastian esagera la sua espressione annoiata. "Gelosia? Sì, è un modo di vedere le cose!".

Kurt si costringe a non analizzare troppo il lungo sguardo che Sebastian gli manda, ma è difficile quando il suo cuore sta battendo forte nel petto e il suo cervello disorientato dal vino non vorrebbe lasciarlo pensare a nulla che non sia il modo in cui la lingua di Sebastian si lecca distrattamente il labbro inferiore.

È doppiamente difficile, troppo, adesso che Jesse e Rachel sono fuori dal letto e Sebastian non si è mosso per districarsi dal groviglio di membra in cui lui e Kurt sono stretti. Kurt è sempre stato un amante delle coccole, ma Sebastian non gli ha mai dato l'impressione di essere uno di questi, ancora non del tutto, nonostante siano praticamente sdraiati uno sopra l'altro.

Rachel salva la giornata, alla fine, quando si siede dritta con uno ghigno da maniaca e indica impaziente la TV.

"Blaine!" Urla eccitata mentre lui si posiziona sul palco, sorridendo timidamente mentre accorda la chitarra. La messa in scena è semplice: dopo i favolosi ballerini di Mercedes Jones e le luci della trascurabile band indie che ha suonato in precedenza, adesso c'è solamente Blaine, una chitarra e un gruppo di piccoli bambini adorabili che tamburellano con le tazze per terra, a ritmo della canzone.

"Questo è semplicemente _adorabile_," strascica Jesse, con la testa pendente contro il bracciolo, indicando Kurt con lo sguardo. "Non lo è, Kurt?".

Rachel bacia il petto di Jesse, ma Kurt semplicemente ruota gli occhi.

"Certo, Jess".

"Non cominciare," sussurra Rachel bruscamente a Jesse, anche se sembra più un urlo rauco che un sussurro.

A quelle parole Sebastian si tira su e si sposta così da essere seduto con la schiena eretta e Kurt è fortunatamente liberato dalle coccole. "Aspetta, cos'è questo?".

Jesse sorride facendo gli occhioni a Kurt. "Tu non sai dell'adorabile cotta di Kurtie per Hobbit Anderson?".

Kurt giura a se stesso di stare inventando nella sua testa la distinta tensione nelle spalle di Sebastian. Giura, ancora, che un giorno ucciderà Jesse St. James e probabilmente incastrerà Rachel per questo.

Rachel sta baciando Jesse sul petto con una variabile accuratezza quando Sebastian, alla fine, si rilassa (può averlo fatto anche solo per un paio di secondi, ma a Kurt è sembrata un'eternità) e il ghigno attento e furbo ritorna.

"Per quel cantante in miantura? Davvero, Kurt?" lo prende in giro Sebastian; si alza sulle ginocchia sul letto, provocato dal versetto da fangirl di Jesse e comincia drammaticamente a cantare insieme a Blaine alla TV.

"_It's time to begiiin, isn't it?_" canta a squarciagola e Kurt seppellisce la testa tra le mani per nascondere il furioso rossore alle guance. "_I get a little biiit-_".

Il miglior modo per spegnerlo è di lasciare del tutto la stanza; Kurt trascina Rachel dietro di lui in cucina, ignorando fermamente il modo in cui Sebastian affievolisce il suo canto e lancia un occhiolino nella loro direzione.

"Mi spiace Kurt, lo sai che Jesse non ha senso della misura quando è ubriaco," brobotta Rachel chiedendo scusa prima che Kurt abbia il tempo di farle un sguardo stronzo.

"Ovviamente," replica Kurt. "l'ho imparato il giorno che l'ho conosciuto al tuo compleanno e ha detto che se mi interessavano i ragazzi sarebbe stato '_di certo il primo della lista per scoparmi'_".

Rachel ridacchia. "certo, col senno di poi, dimentichi di menzionare che non è stata una mia idea corregge alla festa il punch con l'alcool".

Kurt alza gli occhi al cielo, ma velocemente le lancia ancora uno sguardo di rimprovero. "No, quello che non mi sta bene qui e che tu dici _tutto_ a Jesse, ma sembra che tu abbia dimenticato di dirgli che sento tipo qualcosa per Sebastian e che citare la mia cotta adolescenziale per Blaine non è qualcosa che andrebbe fatto intorno a lui".

L'espressione di Rachel cambia in una sorta di panico disperato. "Non lo so! Era qualcosa di privato!".

"Era private anche il racconto di quando mi sono unito al club di Mile High1 eppure conosce questa storia!"

"Sì, ma è solo _divertente,_" ragiona Rachel con una risata divertita.

"Non quando lo tira fuori al pranzo del ringraziamento con le nostre famiglie!".

"Burt non lo ha mai sentito! Carole e i miei genitori hanno riso!".

"Rachel, c'era mia _nonna_".

"... Okay, questo è vero".

"Sei una causa persa, Rachel Berry," dice Kurt con un sorriso, allungandosi per scompigliarle i capelli prima di appoggiarsi contro il bancone per prendere un sacchetto di popcorn e metterlo nel microonde. "in ogni caso è troppo tardi per preoccuparsi, adesso. Facciamo solo finta che sia tutto normale e portiamo questo di là per non destare sospetti".

"Posso trattenermi dal fare sesso per una settimana se vuoi che lo punisca," commenta Rachel mentre il microonde manda il segnale; Kurt stringe gli occhi.

"Rachel, lo sposerai tra cinque giorni".

"Lo so!" replica, con un sorriso da un orecchio all'altro. "Volevo solamente sentirtelo dire".

Manda ancora uno sguardo a Jesse mentre rientrano in salotto, anche se non dura a lungo perché il minuto successivo lo sta di nuovo baciando sul petto, lui cattura la sua mano chiusa e ricominciano a pomiciare ubriachi.

"è meglio per loro che non comincino a scopare sul mio divano," commenta Sebastian con una smorfia mentre Kurt si siede di nuovo al suo fianco, evitando attentamente un altra sessione di coccole semplicemente per tenere a bada i suoi sentimenti.

E ovviamente i suoi sforzi vanno a farsi fottere quando Sebastian allunga il braccio per afferrare una manciata di popcorn e posizionando l'altro intorno alle spalle di Kurt. Kurt ha una mezza idea di uscire fuori da quel mezzo abbraccio e chiedere che diavolo Sebastian stia pensando di fare, ma non è nella condizione di negare a se stesso qualcosa che sembra così stranamente giusto, così lascia stare le braccia dove sono per il resto dello spettacolo, il contenitore con i popcorn posizionato tra di loro. Jesse e Rachel si addormentano durante il monologo di chiusura e, per quanto infastidito da loro come solo lui può essere, non ha il cuore di svegliarli quando hanno perso così tanto sonno dietro alla pianificazione del matrimonio.

Sebastian sembra essere della stessa idea perché ghigna alla coppia addormentata prima di prendere il telecomando con una mano, tenendo l'altro braccio fermamente intorno alle spalle di Kurt mentre salta tra i canali. Quando vede che non c'è nulla semplicemente spegne la TV e ridacchia.

"Ciao," dice semplicemente e Kurt ride allo stesso modo.

"Uh, ciao?".

Sebastian alza le spalle al tono delle domanda. "Dimmi qualcosa".

Kurt alza un sopracciglio. "Riguardo?".

"Non lo so. Qualcosa. Te, la tua famiglia, qualunque cosa. Questo sono io che provo ad essere una di quelle persone che sono aperte con i propri amici".

"Un grande sforzo," risponde ironico Kurt, comprendo il suo sorriso toccato dietro un ghigno scherzoso. "Uh. Mio padre è un membro del congresso e la mia matrigna è un'infermiera. Ha sposato mio padre quando avevo sedici anni, otto anni dopo la morte di mia madre e ha un figlio della mia età. Finn è sposato con una donna che si chiama Hanna che è troppo carina per lui, e hanno una bimba di tre anni che si chiama Kylie che probabilmente andrà fuori di testa quando vedrà tutte le decorazioni rosa al matrimonio Giovedì".

"Aspetta," lo interrompe Sebastian. "Rachel ha invitato il suo ex e la moglie al suo matrimonio?".

"In pratica ha invitato tutti quelli che conosce," sbuffa Kurt. "Loro vanno d'accordo e Hanna capisce i legami persistenti di Finn con ogni donna con cui sia uscito".

Sebastian mormora accondiscendente prima di sorridere leggermente. "Parlami di tua mamma".

"Elizabeth Hummel non può essere descritta a parole," replica Kurt malinconicamente. "la donna migliore che chiunque abbia mai conosciuto. Schifosa lucemia".

Quando Sebastian lo osserva un po' troppo a lungo Kurt non può nascondere l'emozione sul suo volto nel parlare di sua madre; si schiarisce la voce.

"Ahem, è il tuo turno".

"Giusto. Daniel e Valerie Smythe sono una coppia di hippies a cui è capitato di venire da famiglie benestanti, quindi hanno usato i loro soldi per salvare le foreste e cazzate simili. Adesso vivono in Francia, ma vengono qui ogni volta per farmi visita. E mio fratello Lucas è un giornalista che vive con il suo eccitante fidanzato chef, Angelo, a Chicago," dice Sebastian. "Sfortunatamente, non ho una storia alle spalle che spieghi perché sono diventato uno stronzo. La mia storia di famiglia è dolorosamente normale".

"Loro lo sanno?".

"Riguardo cosa? Il nostro accordo?" Chiede Sebastian, e Kurt annuisce. "Sì, me lo sono tipo lasciato scappare. Luc e Angelo hanno riso per anni, i miei genitori erano un po' delusi da me fino a quando non hanno saputo che eri tu".

"Ooh, guardami," ridacchia Kurt. "Ho sempre l'approvasione dei genitori".

"Non essere così presuntuoso, mia madre semplicemente ama il tuo Link Larkin in Hairspray," replica Sebastian.

"In ogni caso, i genitori mi amano," ride Kurt e viene salvato dalla sua urgenza di appoggiare la testa nella curva del collo di Sebastian quando Rachel mormora assonnata dalla poltrona.

"C'sa succede? 'ove sono? Jesse?".

Jesse si risveglia nel momento in cui sente chiamare il suo nome, risultando più allerta della sua fidanzata quando immediatamente scatta e chiede, "Chi ha vinto il Record od the Year?".

Kurt ruota gli occhi alla domanda ridicola. "Ovviamente la regina in persona, Mercedes Jones".

Jesse sorride trionfante. "Devo assolutamente avere quella ragazza nello spettacolo a cui inizieremo a lavorare il mese prossimo".

La stanza cade nel silenzio per un po' mentre Rachel si sveglia e immediatamente si stiracchia. "mmokay, è ora di andare a casa, Jesse. Dobbiamo incontrarci con il fiorista alle otto domani," dice facendo un occhiolino fastidioso a Kurt che sta cominciando ad agitarsi sotto il braccio di Sebastian. "Torni a casa, Kurt?".

La voce di Rachel è grondante di allusioni e Kurt non cerca di guardare Sebastian per valutare al sua reazione. Dio, non c'è nulla che vorrebbe di più se non passare la notte a casa di Sebastian, raccogliere il coraggio per baciare quella faccia lentigginosa senza le telecamere a riprenderli, ma la loro amicizia è ancora troppo nuova, il loro flirtare è troppo sperimentale per spingersi oltre i limiti.

Fa un semplice cenno della testa mentre si alza e si stira. "Sì, dovrei provare a dormire perché sono sicuro ti presenterai al mio appartamento a qualche strano orario per invadere la mia vita personale".

Rachel sbatte gli occhi innocentemente. "è quello che fanno i migliori amici, ragazzino".

"Oppure potresti stare qui ed evitare del tutto le sue intromissioni. Ho una camera degli ospiti," offre Sebastian e lo sguardo nei suoi occhi è così sincero che Kurt prende in considerazione la proposta, ma no, non può. Deve mantenere i confini così da non farsi castelli in aria.

"Grazie Sebastian, ma se non sono a casa, Rachel semplicemente irromperebbe alla tua porta invece che alla mia," risponde con una mezza verità. "Puoi aiutarmi chiamando un taxi per Cosa Uno e Coso Due, però, perché non gli darò un passaggio fino dall'altra parte della città alle tre di mattina perché hanno dato all'autista l'indirizzo sbagliato".

"Non siamo così ubriachi!" Asserisce Rachel, indignata. Non lo sono davvero e con il pisolino che hanno fatto è difficile siano ancora brilli, ma è troppo divertente prende in giro Rachel e forse Kurt vuole prendersi un minuto o due extra prima di salutare Sebastian.

Rachel e Jesse litigano nella corsa in ascensore su chi sia Coso uno e Coso due – decidendo alla fine soprattutto per umiliazione di Jesse, che Rachel è Uno e lui è Due, definitivamente – e entrambi sono guidati nel taxi e mandati sulla strada verso casa. Kurt insiste che può camminare per andare a casa, ma Sebastian chiama un taxi anche per lui comunque con la scusa che, "_come puoi essere il mio fidanzato finto se vieni ucciso da un rapinatore,_" anche se è l'Upper East Side.

"Quindi," dice Sebastian, appoggiandosi contro la porta aperta mentre Kurt è in piedi sul marciapiede, appoggiato con il fianco contro il lato del taxi, "ci vediamo a San Valentino?".

Il pensiero invia una ridicola raffica di farfalle nel petto di Kurt e nel suo stomaco e comincia leggeremente a tossire per mascherare la gioia. "Penso di sì, qualche idea su cosa dobbiamo fare?".

Sebastian si morde il labbro inferiore, pensieroso, per un momento prima di sorridere a se stesso. "Tu organizza la cena, io penso al resto".

Kurt ride sommessamente. "E non ho nessun preavviso per questo?".

"Nemmeno per sogno," replica Sebastian; si allunga verso Kurt per colpire leggermente la sua spalla. "Andiamo, l'autista aspetta".

Al colpetto, Kurt mette a posto il suo cappotto e la sciarpa e entra nel taxi, ma prima che la portiera si chiuda dietro di lui, la tiene aperta con un ginocchio e alza lo sguardo su Sebastian con un sincero affetto sul viso.

"Sai, non sei così tanto stronzo".

Sebastian sorride. "Buonanotte Kurt".

_**Sebastian Smythe **_ sebastiansmythe

Abbiamo avuto le nostre coccole da Grammy. hummelkurt non la smette di piegare il suo pollice.

/p/yKAJW

_9:10 PM - 10 Feb 19_

_**Kurt Hummel**__ hummelkurt_ _sebastiansmythe__ Nel mio pianeta, lo chiamiamo esercizio.#nicesocksjerk_ #bellecalzestronzo _9:14 PM - 10 Feb 19_

_**Sebastian Smythe **__ sebastiansmythe_ _hummelkurt__ "Sul mio pianeta"? È perché hai un pollice alieno?_ _9:15 PM - 10 Feb 19_

_**Sebastian Smythe**__ sebastiansmythe_ _hummelkurt__ PS sei letteralmente a meno di un centimetro da me, perché ci stiamo twittando _

_9:16 PM - 10 Feb 19_

_**Kurt Hummel**__ hummelkurt_ _sebastiansmythe__ Comunque, puoi passarmi i popcorn?_

_9:17 PM - 10 Feb 19_

**Note alla traduzione**

1: Dal telefilm Mile High  wiki/Mile_High


	7. Chapter 7

**Note : **Come al solito un grande ringraziamento alla mia beta d'onore per questa storia, Ottavia, che sta facendo un lavoro meraviglioso salvandomi la vita ;)

Per qualche ragione, Kurt non si aspettava che il JFK fosse così affollato la mattina del giorno di San Valentino, ma d'altro canto non è che lui non avesse passato lì buona parte della sua mattinata di San Valentino. Oggi è normalmente un giorno per sorprendersi, per fare del sesso eccessivamente sdolcinato o per affogare nell'autocommiserazione, dipende dalle situazioni – ma adesso è seduto sulla panchina del terminal, aspettando il volo 3822 da Columbus, scorrendo pigramente lo schermo del telefono per ammazzare il tempo. Era dalla notte dei Grammys che non entrava su twitter, e ora le sue menzioni si sono riempite di persone che facevano domande, a cui si suppone non potesse rispondere pubblicamente fino alla notte degli Oscar, anche se ha dovuto schivare una chiamata da un eccitato pubblicista che chiedeva di sapere se c'era qualcosa che Kurt si sentiva di dirgli riguardo una certa foto su Instagram.

Oltre a questo, tutto è stato tranquillo sul fronte Sebastian a parte i molti messaggi random qua e là ed è probabilmente meglio così. Kurt ha superato il momento di negazione riguardo la sua attrazione per lui, ma ha raggiunto la consapevolezza che lo stranamente elevato livello di tentativi di seduzione e desiderio dell'altra sera erano un prodotto della sangria nella quale avevano messo troppo vino e liquore, andandoci pesante così come con i sentimenti, del tipo _oh, chissà se gli piaccio anch'io?_ Come se fossero alle scuole medie.

Così una volta accolta la sua famiglia al terminal, portati sani e salvi al loro hotel e pranzato con loro, Kurt uscirà con Sebastian, e si divertiranno e non tenterà di convincere se stesso che ci sia qualcosa più di questo.

L'annuncio che il volo è atterrato arriva dall'interfono nel momento in cui il cellulare di Kurt annuncia con un beeps l'arrivo di un messaggio, distraendolo dalla serie continua di imbarazzanti domande su Twitter (ci sono almeno tre persone che stanno chiedendo chi sta sopra: lui o Sebastian, _cosa?_ Sono queste le cose che chiedono adesso?).

_**Da: Sebastian Smythe**_

_la prenotazione per la cena è alle 18:30 ma potresti volere portare i tuoi bei vestiti separatamente. I miei piani prevedono freddo. _

Kurt alza gli occhi al cielo mentre si avvicina ai gates.

_**A: Sebastian Smythe**_

_Nessun suggerimento? Ho accennato al fatto che sei terribile ultimamente?_

Rimette in tasca il telefono mentre la gente comincia ad arrivare alla spicciolata e ha una mezza idea di disegnare un segno portafortuna con la penna nella sua borsa, ma non c'è tempo quando vede la sua famiglia precipitarsi verso di lui. Burt immediatamente lo cattura in un energico abbraccio, chiacchierando eccitato su quanto sia bello vederlo e quanto sia cresciuto, sebbene si siano visti non più di due mesi prima per Natale; e Kurt lo stringe di rimando, incastrando il suo viso nel collo di suo padre lasciandosi scappare un sospiro che non sapeva nemmeno di star trattenendo. Quasi lo fa sentire di nuovo ragazzino, essere intorno a suo padre tutto il tempo e non doversi preoccupare dei followers di Twitter invasivi e degli agguati dei paparazzi o dell'avere una stupida cotta per il suo finto fidanzato. Dopo di che arriva Carole e poi Hanna e subito dopo un abbraccio con un braccio solo di Finn, che sta portando in braccio Kylie che dorme.

"Allora, hotel e poi andiamo a pranzo da me?" Si offre Kurt.

"Hey, tutto quello che paghi tu per me va bene" replica Finn, sorridendo e Hanna gli colpisce lo stomaco. "Cosa, tesoro? Sta offrendo del cibo gratis".

"Sei un imbecille," risponde Hanna affettuosamente, e se Kurt non avesse saputo prima quanto fossero perfetti l'uno per l'altra, lo saprebbe ora, perché se c'è qualcosa di cui Finn ha bisogno sono gli occasionali schiaffi amorevoli e gli insulti.

Quando raggiungono il ritiro bagagli, Burt inclina un sopracciglio e spinge Kurt da parte. "Non c'è Sebastian? Mi sono sempre immaginato che il giorno di San Valentino fosse il giorno migliore per, lo sai, le foto".

E aveva davvero sperato che essere attorno alla propria famiglia volesse dire far uscire dalla sua testa l'argomento per una volta, ma Kurt immagina di poter accontentare suo padre. "Abbiamo dei piani per stasera," dice, abbastanza sottovoce così che nessuno intorno possa sentire. "Se va bene per voi ragazzi? Non sapevo se volevate uscire stasera, o...".

"Oh, no, no. Finn e Han andranno all'Empire State Building e Carole e io terremo a Kylie un workshop di cucina o qualcosa di fantasioso di questo tipo. Ero solo curioso".

Kurt lascia uscire un sospiro sebbene la menzione di Sebastian gli ricordi di controllare il suo telefono e, guarda un po', c'è un messaggio che sta aspettando da dieci minuti nel suo inbox.

_**Da: Sebastian Smythe**_

_Quello era il suggerimento, idota! La chiamano sorpresa per una ragione. Salirò a prenderti per le 16 cmq._

_**A: Sebastian Smythe**_

_Stronzo. Ci vediamo dopo._

Kurt prova disperatamente a sedare le molto sconvenienti farfalle nel suo stomaco, ma non deve essere un bravo attore come tutti gli dicono, perché Burt e Carole lo stanno entrambi guardando con un misto di tenerezza e confusione.

"Niente, niente," assicura Kurt prima che possano fare domande. "Uno stupido scherzo, mi è venuto da ridere. Quindi, hotel? Rachel e Jesse hanno detto che avete declinato la loro offerta di mandarvi al Plaza?".

"Ragazzo, siamo di Lima, il migliore hotel in trenta miglia è l'Holiday inn. Penso che questo cinque stelle laza-Roosevelt-Waldorf Towers mumbo Jumbo ci sommergerebbe del tutto," Ride Burt. "Adesso sbrighiamoci e facciamo il check-in all'hotel prima che il piccolo si svegli".

Kylie si sveglia nel momento in cui Hanna l'allaccia al sedile della macchina, ma è calma per tutto il viaggio fino all'hotel e ancora per tutto il viaggio verso il diner di fronte al vecchio appartamento di Kurt con quelli che sono probabilmente i migliori waffles belga del mondo. Oltretutto, il pranzo è tranquillo e quasi fa agognare a Kurt i pranzi avuti una volta con la sua famiglia a Lima, ma sa che questo è molto meglio perché a prescindere dagli impedimenti romantici, questo è il suo sogno e vuole condividere la sua città con le persone che ama di più. Almeno per quel paio d'ore.

Finiscono il pranzo verso le due e saluta la sua famiglia così che possano cambiare Kylie, il cui maglione è ricoperto di sciroppo appiccicoso – e lui possa tornare al suo appartamento per cambiarsi con abiti più caldi e impacchettare qualcosa di carino per il dopo, qualunque diavolo di cosa Sebastian abbia organizzato, e sicuramente non vuole pensarci oltre.

"Puoi farcela," Kurt mormora a se stesso mentre arrivano le 15:55. "è solamente Sebastian, voi siete amici, puoi davvero farcela".

C'è un colpo alla porta alle 15:58 e Kurt aspetta un secondo per non apparire troppo impaziente prima di rispondere.

Sebastian è appoggiato contro la porta d'ingresso, come la prima volta all'appuntamento a Central Park. Certo c'è qualcosa di diverso, troppo. Forse il sorriso sulla sua faccia è contento invece che compiaciuto, forse il modo in cui i suoi occhi risplendono quando Kurt gli dà un'occhiata veloce e prende la sua mano.

Kurt non può assolutamente farcela.

Sarebbe troppo tardi per fingersi malato? Fingere una distorsione alla caviglia vista la scivolata sul pavimento di legno con le calze precedente? Fingere che Burt e Carole stiano male e non possano tenere Kylie per la loro lezione di cucina? Qualunque cosa sarebbe meglio che passare un'intera serata desiderando fortemente di non essere attratto da Sebastian. Potrebbe anche sopportare fino all'ultimo l'eventuale disappunto di Isabelle se lo facesse uscire da questa situazione.

"Muoviti, nonna, stiamo perdendo tempo," Lo prende in giro Sebastian mentre lo tira per la mano e Kurt non può fare nulla se non ridere e seguirlo con le dita allacciate alle proprie.

C'è una macchina nera parcheggiata sul marciapiede e Sebastian apre la portiera posteriore per far entrare Kurt ignorando lo sguardo confuso sulla sua faccia.

"Hai assunto un servizio auto?" Chiede Kurt con tono incredulo mentre Sebastian si sposta vicino a lui, chiudendo la porta alle sue spalle e facendo segno all'autista che sono pronti per partire.

"Certo," risponde Sebastian con una scrollata di spalle. "Quale genere di ragazzo sarei se lasciassi che ti vedessero in un brutto e sudicio taxi a San Valentino?".

Giusto quando Kurt sta per interromperlo con qualcosa riguardo il suo essere un vero ragazzo e non un robot senz'anima, Sebastian alza la voce e aggiunge, "è stata un'idea di Emma".

"Ma ora non posso sentire comodamente la direzione che avresti dato al tassista," puntualizza Kurt e Sebastian allunga un braccio intorno al retro del suo sedile mentre ride.

"I tuoi piani faranno bene ad essere i migliori. Sto perdendo Calvin Klein alla Fashion Week per questo".

"Lo saprai tra, tipo, cinque minuti," dice alzando gli occhi annoiato. "Così impaziente, piccolo".

La corsa è davvero solamente di qualche minuto e Sebastian dà istruzioni a Kurt di lasciare la sua borsa e i vestiti extra in macchina quando escono ad una fermata che è fin troppo famigliare.

"Il Rockefeller Center? Intendo, amo il Saturday Night Live quanto il nuovo New Yorker liberale, ma cosa ci facciamo qui, esattamente?".

Sebastian indica una coppia che gli passa vicino con dei pattini da ghiaccio sulle spalle e Kurt tira fuori una risata incredula.

"Te lo avevo detto che sono un pattinatore su ghiaccio esperto," dice Sebastian altezzoso, trascinando Kurt con la mano per seguire la coppia.

"Sei terribile".

Kurt sta avendo momenti difficili soffocando una risata mentre Sebastian lotta per rimanere in piedi sui suoi pattini, anche con una mano aggrappata al mezzo muro intorno al perimetro della pista di pattinaggio. Per qualcuno che è sempre stato davvero un ballerino aggraziato in ogni ruolo in cui ha recitato, Sebastian non potrebbe pattinare sul ghiaccio per salvargli la vita. Anche una coppia di ragazzine che non devono avere più di dieci anni gli ridono addosso mentre scivolano oltre.

"Ero un fantastico pattinatore sulle ruote quando ero un bambino," ragiona Sebastian con uno sguardo. "Come potevo sapere che questo sarebbe stato diverso?!".

"Uh, perché pattinare su un pavimento di legno con le rotelle e scivolare su dell'acqua ghiacciata con una lama sottile sono due cose diverse?" Ride Kurt e, quando Sebastian inciampa nei suoi piedi, gli si avvicina. "Andiamo, metti le mani intorno a me, ti aiuterò".

Con un cenno della mano, Sebastian lascia il muro e stringe le braccia strette intorno ai fianchi di Kurt mentre quest'ultimo fa lo stesso e si piegano a vicenda per darsi sostegno. Nemmeno Kurt è un grande pattinatore ed è un po' più difficile con Sebastian appoggiato di peso contro di lui, ma riesce a guidare entrambi intorno alla pista un paio di volte fino a che Sebastian trova il suo passo e decide di essere stabile abbastanza da tenergli solamente la mano mentre pattinano.

"E con un tempismo perfetto, anche troppo, arrivano i fotografi," Dice nell'orecchio di Kurt. In fondo alla pista, vicino ai tavoli al chiosco, ci sono alcuni uomini con le camere, che stanno provando a sembrare indifferenti mentre puntano le loro lenti. Kurt li odia e odia il pensiero che tutto questo è solamente una montatura, ma la mano di Sebastian che stringe la sua riesce a rassicurarlo, anche se solamente un po'.

"Ignorali semplicemente," dice dolcemente. "Ho detto a Em solamente pochi minuti questa volta".

È difficile ignorarli in un primo momento, ma Kurt non molla e, fermamente aggrappato alla mano di Sebastian mentre pattinano in cerchio, finalmente si sblocca.

È così fino a quando Sebastian non scivola e atterra piatto sul sedere in mezzo alla pista.

"Imbranato!" ridacchia Kurt mentre si piega per dare una mano in aiuto. Fortunatamente, Sebastian aveva perso la presa alle dita nell'inciampare e Kurt è rimasto in piedi, così ha la possibilità di ridere invece che di essere deriso. "Sei peggio di Finn, e questo dice qualcosa. Correva sempre contro i muri delle piste da pattinaggio in Ohio, ma mai una volta è caduto sul sedere. Sono quasi impressionato dalla tua goffaggine".

Sebastian sta ridendo quando Kurt lo spinge di nuovo al livello degli occhi. "Aw, ma il mio culo è ferito adesso. Ho bisogno di baci," puntualizza, e se sono baci quelli che vuole, sono baci quelli che avrà. Dannati fotografi.

Kurt pattina in avanti fino a quando le sue ginocchia non toccano quelle di Sebastian e guarda le sue labbra rosse per il tempo che gli serve a tagliare la distanza tra loro. Appoggia le braccia sulle spalle di Sebastian mentre Sebastian afferra la sua vita per bilanciarsi; le loro labbra si incontrano gentilmente in un primo momento, con piccoli bacetti scherzosi, fino a quando Kurt succhia il labbro inferiore di Sebastian tra i denti, tirandolo gentilmente quando sente il modo in cui Sebastian risponde, mormorando felicemente e girando i fianchi per avere una migliore angolatura così che possano baciarsi più profondamente. Kurt prende una manciata di capelli da strattonare, giusto quando sente un trambusto nell'aria che deve significare-

Già. Ci sono cascati.

Sebastian colpisce il ghiaccio per primo, cadendo al suo fianco, e Kurt finisce a terra sul sedere giusto vicino a lui, e entrambi stanno ridendo troppo forte per fregarsene dei bambini che mancando di attenzione li investono dall'inizio.

"Okay, fanculo," Sebastian grugnisce mentre tenta di alzarsi e spazzola il ghiaccio con il cappotto e i Jeans. Prende di nuovo la mano di Kurt quando si alzano un'altra volta, una rassicurazione che tutto questo non è una cazzata, e chiede, "Cioccolata calda?".

Kurt annuisce. "Se siamo in grado di arrivare allo snack bar tutti in un pezzo".

Insiste che la cioccolata è il suo dolce preferito quando Sebastian cade per la seconda volta ed è probabilmente tra loro quello maggiormente in pena; si siedono al tavolo dietro l'area in cui i fotografi si erano messi precedentemente, pressati uno conto l'altro sulla panchina.

"Quindi il pattinaggio sul ghiaccio non è stata la mia idea più brillante," dice Sebastian, fissando impacciato la tazza di cartone. "Chiaramente, non sono un maestro in tutto".

"Mm, non lo so," mugugna Kurt, mordendosi il labbro, dove può ancora sentire il fantasma del tocco di Sebastian. "Non ho pensato fosse così male".

Sebastian alza gli occhi al cielo, colorando sorprendentemente i suoi occhi di un'inumana sfumatura di verde, ed ha appena il tempo di lasciare giù la sua tazza prima di strattonare Kurt per la sua sciarpa per premere un altro persistente bacio sulla sua bocca.

L'autista fa uno stop veloce all'appartamento di Sebastian così che possano cambiarsi con vestiti più eleganti per il ristorante a cinque stelle dove verranno adulati dallo staff per tutto il pasto il quale è abbastanza divertente se non altro perché il viaggio nel pattinaggio su ghiaccio ha reso tutto molto ironico. Mangiano dei costosi frutti di mare e i dolci, lavandoli giù con del vino _troppo_ costoso, e stanno ancora ridendo mezzi ubriachi quando la macchina si ferma di fronte al palazzo di Kurt.

"E' la mia," dice con tono ridondante, tagliando corto con una risata. Sabastian mugugna tra sé.

"Potrei accompagnarti su?".

Kurt annuisce accettando la mano tesa di Sebastian che lo aiuta ad uscire dalla macchina e il portiere del giorno di Central Park gli fa un occhiolino appena fanno un passo nella hall, tutti accoccolati.

Teme il momento in cui si separeranno, quando la felice, nebulosa bolla della serata esploderà lasciando il ricordo che quella serata è stata un'altra cosa, una recitazione metodica per entrambi; così prolunga più che può. Sebastian è dello stesso pensiero, a quanto pare, visto il modo in cui sta in piedi di fronte a Kurt, appoggiato contro il muro esterno del suo appartamento, piantandosi con una mano di fianco alla testa di Kurt.

"Quindi," dice Kurt ed è tutto ciò serve alle loro bocche per scontrarsi di nuovo, più avidamente questa volta. Il ginocchio di Sebastian trova la strada tra le gambe di Kurt e stanno avanzando lentamente attraverso la porta prima che la testa di Kurt ricordi che questa non è una buona idea.

"Mmph, mmm, hey, io devo-" balbetta mentre si allontana. "Non possiamo. Intendo- non ora. Devo incontrare Rachel presto domani mattina per la preparazione del matrimonio, e-".

Si ferma quando Sebastian sorride e sfreccia in avanti per baciarlo brevemente. "Ti vengo a prendere al mattino. Sarà più facile".

"Sì," dice Kurt senza fiato. "Alle sette?".

"Sette in punto," conferma Sebastian e condividono un ultimo bacio finale prima che Sebastian gli strizzi l'occhio e sparisca giù per il corridoio; così Kurt scivola nel suo appartamento e prontamente fa cadere la faccia nel cuscino, chiedendosi ancora come diavolo ha fatto a mettersi in una situazione del genere. Come il primo giorno dell'accordo, solo che adesso è diverso. Ora ci sono dei sentimenti in prospettiva.

Più tardi quella notte, quando sarà proprio al limite del sonno, si renderà conto che i baci nel corridoio sono stati senza un secondo fine – niente fotografi, spettatori, solo Kurt e Sebastian – e si sotterrerà nelle coperte, sognando inconsciamente labbra gelide e occhi luminosi.

_Just Jared: Merc, 14 Febbraio 2019_ _**Kurt Hummel & Sebastian Smythe: Un divertente San Valentino!**_

_Hanno passato il loro San Valentino al Rockfeller Center, _**Kurt Hummel **e **Sebastian Smythe **erano tutti sorrisi. La coppia, che è stata recentemente avvistata in giro per New York City, hanno fatto pattinaggio su ghiaccio e hanno condiviso dolci baci prima di andarsene per una romantica cena al Le Bernardin.

Sebastian al momento è nominato all'Oscar per il suo ruolo in Kill the messenger, e Kurt ha recentemente vinto un Tony per il musical di Broadway City Limits.


	8. Chapter 8

**NDA**: Rieccoci con un capitolo lunghiiiissimo e denso di eventi!

Spero vi piacerà perché io l'ho amato da morire :D

Se vi va di lasciare un commentino sono ben felice e come sempre ringrazio la mia beta Ottavia!

Buona lettura!

Ogni persona al mondo che sa qualcosa riguardo Rachel Berry avrebbe potuto prevedere un pre-matrimonio fuori di testa, così, quando Kurt e Sebastian si presentano al The Plaza trovandola ad osservare il gruppo di lavoro come un falco, con l'aspetto tormentato, i capelli acconciati in riccioli, il trucco mezzo applicato, immediatamente entrarono in azione. Sebastian sparisce in silenzio alla ricerca di Jesse per assicurargli che tutto sta andando meglio di quando, in effetti, non stia succedendo e Kurt scorta Rachel di nuovo nella suite che aveva affittato per prepararsi.

All'interno dell'ascensore che sta salendo verso i piani alti, Kurt pensa tra sé che lui e Sebastian formino un team abbastanza efficiente. Non hanno esattamente parlato del il bacio in corridoio dell'altra notte, ma questo promemoria concreto di quanto facilmente possano lavorare insieme aiuta a buttarlo giù di morale. L'idea che questa cosa potrebbe effettivamente funzionare tra di loro, per quanto improbabile, sembra molto più fattibile quando accadono questi piccoli momenti.

Jesse e Rachel usciranno da questa serata sposati, ma, se smetteranno di comportarsi da cazzoni, Kurt è quello che potrebbe uscirne con un fidanzato.

Il pensiero sopraggiunge attraverso una conversazione leggermente imbarazzante con gli iperprotettivi padri di Rachel riguardo le dinamiche della sua relazione con Jesse, fino a quando Shelby, la madre surrogato di Rachel, finiti i suoi capelli e il makeup fa un'entrata drammatica tipica per i Berry: la presenta con un rullo di tamburi e una introduzione estremamente lunga infiocchettata con decisamente troppi aggettivi ("L'incantevole, talentuosa, bellissima e furba e fiera e intelligente e oh-così-meravigliosa, Mrs. Rachel Berry!") che avrebbe potuto essere scritta da Rachel stessa.

Non si era ancora cambiata nel suo abito da sposa, ma, anche in pigiama, Rachel è stupenda: i capelli sono raccolti in una treccia cadente che lascia il posto a boccoli lunghi fino alla vita, il trucco sfumato accentua i suoi grandi occhi da cerbiatta. È una perfetta principessa Disney e Kurt non può trattenersi dal saltare dal divano per catturare la sua migliore amica in uno stretto abbraccio una volta che i suoi papà hanno finito di adularla.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, sei la più bella donna vivente," mormora contro la sua nuca prima di premere un sonoro bacio all'attaccatura dei capelli.

"Mi stai per far piangere via tutto il makeup che mi ha fatto Shelby, basta!" geme Rachel, stringendo le braccia attorno alla vita di Kurt. "Papà, Shelby, posso avere un minuto da sola con Kurt?".

Immediatamente la mente di Kurt pensa diverse cose, specialmente perchè in cui Rachel sta sorridendo in un modo un po' cospiratorio alla sua famiglia, incrementato solo quando Hiram le fa un occhiolino e dice che andranno a controllare che le damigelle si stiano preparando e trascina LeRoy e Shelby fuori dalla stanza con lui. Quando tutti se ne sono andati e non c'è nessuno nella stanza se non Kurt e Rachel, lei lo spinge indietro così che sia di nuovo seduto sul divano, guardandola mentre lei cammina avanti e indietro come in un film poliziesco durante un interrogatorio.

"Quindi," comincia Rachel, fingendosi disinvolta e cadendo in un qualche punto tra il disperato e il terrificato, "Sembri molto felice oggi".

Kurt maledice la sua pelle pallida perché sa che sta arrossendo fino alle dita dei piedi, ma deglutisce e sforza un sorriso. "La mia migliore amica si sposa oggi, sono praticamente al settimo cielo".

"Certo, ovviamente sei felice per me, è un dato di fatto, ma tu sei più felice tipo …come una persona dopo che ha avuto un ottimo appuntamento," cantilena Rachel e Kurt affondare nel pavimento di legno. Può quasi sentire il discorso rigurado 27 volte in bianco nei suoi occhi, specialmente adesso che c'è un vero contesto matrimoniale.

"Questo è il giorno del tuo matrimonio, non dovrebbe essere tutto su di te, che sei la sposa e non su di me che sono il testimone?".

"Tutto riguarda me oggi, e adesso, voglio sapere com'è andato il tuo giorno di San Valentino con Sebastian, quindi sputa il rospo, signorino!"

Sa che non c'è nessun modo di discutere una volta che ha cominciato, così Kurt butta indietro di nuovo la testa contro il cuscino del divano con un sospiro e racconta la notte con più dettagli possibile. Quando ha finito, Rachel tira un urletto e gli salta in grembo gettandogli le braccia al collo.

"Kurt!" si esalta lei. "Intendo, ho visto le foto online, ma non avevo idea che quelli fossero baci veri! O mio Dio, devo assolutamente manipolare il lancio del bouquet. Posso non essere la più grande fan di Sebastian, ma qualunque uomo ti faccia sorridere in questo modo è decisamente materia da marito".

"Puoi evitare?" piagnucola Kurt, ma lei solamente sorride e gli bacia la guancia.

Rachel tiene Kurt come ostaggio nella suite fino a quando gli ospiti non cominciano ad arrivare e a malapena ha il tempo di dire ciao a Sebastian prima che ci sia una mano pesante sulla sua spalla e uno strattone ai suoi pantaloni, due sensazioni che possono arrivare solamente da Burt Hummel e Kylie Hudson. Si china per raccogliere Kylie e metterla sulle ginocchia prima che suo padre inizi ad abbracciarli entrambi, per grande gioia della piccola.

"Da quanto tempo siete qui? Rachel mi ha rinchiuso dalle sette senza nessun contatto umano," divaga eccitato Kurt.

Burt scuote le spalle. "Siamo appena arrivati. Carole e Hanna sono andate alla stanza delle signore, Finn è alla ricerca di qualche bambino di Puckerman".

Al fianco di Kurt, Sebastian si lascia sfuggire una risatina. "Rach ha invitato tutti i suoi ex, no? Mr. Hummel! Sebastian Smythe, sono il-".

"Finto fidanzato di Kurt," conclude Burt, stringendo la mano tesa di Sebastian un po' troppo fermamente, come se la lieve smorfia di Sebastian e la conseguente risata di Kylie non bastassero. "Sei stato educato con il mio ragazzo?".

"Papà!" lo rimprovera Kurt sottovoce. "è a posto, non distruggergli le dita".

Kylie ride di nuovo quando Burt e Sebastian tirano indietro le loro mani, chiaramente già allo stadio in cui sente gli umori degli altri nel dolore e nella sfortuna. Davvero un età meravigliosa.

"Hey Kylie, questo è Sebastian, vuoi dirgli ciao?".

Kylie lancia a Sebastian uno sguardo valutativo, torcendo il naso verso l'alto in un modo che ricorda stranamente Finn quando è perso nei suoi pensieri, prima di sorridere e allungare il piccolo braccio per picchiettare sul suo petto.

"Sei come il granchio nel film della Sirenetta?" Chiede con lo stupore nei grandi occhi scuri.

"Esattamente come il granchio della Sirenetta," risponde Kurt con un ghigno nella direzione di Sebastian. "Hey, perché non vai con il nonno a cercare mamma e papà mentre lo zio Kurt si prepara per il matrimonio?".

Kylie annuisce mentre passa dal fianco di Kurt alle braccia di Burt.

"Sai dove sei seduto, giusto? A destra, seconda fila vicino a Tina e Mike?" Chiese Kurt, girandosi verso Sebastian non preoccupandosi di nascondere l'affetto nei suoi occhi per il modo in cui sembrava piacere a sua nipote. Sente lo sguardo confuso di Burt più di quanto effettivamente si veda, così spinge Sebastian verso la zona delle sedie mentre si ritira nuovamente verso Rachel e le damigelle per scappare allo sguardo sospettoso di suo padre.

Non può perdersi il "ciao-ciao, granchio!" che Kylie urla oltre le spalle di Burt a Sebastian.

Tornato nel foyer, dove Rachel sta aspettando con i suoi papà, Shelby e le damigelle – compresi i cugini di Rachel e alcuni amici dalla città – le cose sono relativamente serene al momento, molto diverse dall'orlo del crollo della mattina.

Invia a Kurt un occhiolino attraverso lo specchio nel quale sta fissando i suoi capelli quando nota il rossore ancora forte sulle sue guance e Kurt è troppo grato di sentire la musica cominciare nella terrazza, dandogli il segnale di mettersi in fila per la celebrazione.

Lui cammina con Shelby, l'ultima coppia prima di Rachel e i suoi padri, e sa che dovrebbe avere più contatto visivo con la parte sinistra della stanza, ma è difficile con Sebastian girato nella sua sedia che lo guarda con quello stesso sorriso con cui lo ha salutato la notte scorsa. Al suo fianco, Tina gli dice qualcosa, facendo ridere Mike e Sebastian manda un occhiolino nella direzione di Kurt e nemmeno la presenza di Blaine in una delle altre file può attirare l'attenzione di Kurt lontano da Sebastian.

"Beh, ma voi due non stavate semplicemente fingendo?" Sussurra Shelby nell'orecchio di Kurt mentre si voltano per fermarsi sull'altrare e Kurt non si preoccupa di rispondere, troppo impegnato a torturare il suo labbro per trattenere il ridicolo sorriso che sta provando a emergere.

Comunque il pianista comincia a suonare Here comes the bride nel momento in cui fanno un altro passo, e tutti gli occhi cadono su Rachel mentre scivola lungo il corridoio con regalità. Kurt ruba uno sguardo a Jesse i cui occhi minacciano di lasciar cadere le lacrime; il suo sguardo cattura nuovamente quello di Sebastian quando torna a guardare Rachel.

Il matrimonio è bellissimo e i voti sono semplicemente banali quanto ci si sarebbe aspettati da loro e una volta che vengono dichiarati marito e moglie tutti si congedano per andare alla sala da ballo per il ricevimento, i brindisi cominciano (e Kurt non può fare a meno di ricordare il tempo in cui Jesse si è perso in un viaggio per strada e Rachel gli ha fatto da navigatore fino a casa tra il suo dispiacere e il divertimento di lei). Sebastian è seduto al suo fianco per tutto la cena, una mano calda al suo fianco e una voce divertita nel suo orecchio ogni volta che un membro particolarmente goffo della famiglia Berry o St. James raggiunge la pista da ballo.

"Non lo so Hiram sta tipo davvero spaccando con il suo Cha-Cha" Ride. Girandosi verso Kurt e gli offre una mano. "Vogliamo fargli vedere come si fa?".

"Non lo so se sei pronto per la dote artistica del Cha-Cha, Smythe," Kurt ride sommessamente, accettando la mano e allacciando le loro dita insieme. Attraversano la stanza, ma nel momento in cui arrivano al bordo della pista, c'è l'Hummel-Hudson clan che li sta guardando come se li stessero aspettando. Kurt sospira e spinge Sebastian. "Vai a ballare con Tina mentre mi occupo della mia famiglia?".

Sebastian annuisce e si volta con un mezzo sorriso alla famiglia, e c'è un silenzio teso mentre Burt e Finn lo osservano alla sua ritirata, fino a quando Carole non ruota gli occhi e dà una gomitata ad entrambi.

"Calmatevi, ragazzi, probabilmente lo state facendo uscire di testa".

"Sì, onestamente è il finto ragazzo di Kurt, non un assassino seriale, " concorda Hanna. "Ciao, Kurt, sei fantastico, ti prego non scappare via perché tuo padre e tuo fratello sono stati stranamente aggressivi".

"Potrebbe essere un assassino seriale," ragiona Finn, sussurrando le ultime due parole come se il bambino di tre anni tra le sue braccia potesse avere qualche idea di cosa significhi. Ignorando il commento di Finn, Burt fissa Kurt con uno sguardo serio. "Voglio solamente sapere come sta mio figlio".

Kurt alza gli occhi al cielo profondamente e fa un passo per stringere suo padre in uno stretto abbraccio. "Apprezzo la preoccupazione, ma sto bene. Promesso".

Burt non sembra del tutto convinto. "E questo ragazzo Smythe? È stato carino?".

"Sì, papà. Noi andiamo d'accordo, siamo... amici".

"Amici? È per questo che lo guardi nello stesso modo in cui eri solito guardare Adam prima? Per essere amichevole?".

Kurt arrossisce, immediatamente afferra un bicchiere di champagne da un cameriere che passa sperando di poter annegarci dentro il suo imbarazzo. "L'assistente del mio pubblicitario è qui, devo continuare lo spettacolo. L'hai conosciuta, ricordi? Tina?".

Burt non lo accetta e semplicemente continua. "Perché se siete più che amici, lo sai che io sono tuo padre e siamo una famiglia aperta, giusto? Intendo, non mi piace molto la situazione, ma se lui ti piace... non lo so. Potrei guardare il suo film, forse".

"Continuo a pensare che potrebbe essere un assassino," dice Finn con una scrollata di spalle, che è il suo modo per dire che approva.

"Solo amici, papà." Kurt alza gli occhi al cielo esageramente per sviare ogni sospetto. "Adesso posso andare a salvarlo dal pensare che voi ragazzi vogliate mandargli addosso la mafia?".

"Vai, divertiti," conferma Carole e il tono consapevole della sua voce dice che ha visto giusto attraverso di lui.

Kurt si stacca dalla sua famiglia solo per correre da qualcuno, capovolgendo quasi il bicchiere di champagne, ma lo salva all'ultimo secondo riversandone solo poco sul pavimento. Mentre sta controllando che sul suo abito non ci fossero macchie di schizzi di champagne e pensa delle mezze scuse varie e abbondanti, finalmente toglie lo sguardo dai suoi vestiti per alzarlo e vedere niente di meno che Blaine Anderson sorridergli, carino e piccolo come sempre.

"Blaine!" Kurt riesce in un mezzo balbettio. Blaine è bello, nonostante sia ovviamente un po' più che alticcio, gli ultimi bottoni della sua camicia slacciati e i riccioli neri disordinati intorno al suo volto.

"Hey!" Dice Blaine allegramente, allungandosi per spingere Kurt in una stretta con un solo braccio. "è bello vederti, sei bellissimo!".

Kurt ricambia il complimento facilmente e parlano per un momento fino a quando Kurt punta Rachel dall'altra parte della stanza, che sembra più rilassata di quando si aspettasse da lei che sta ballando con i suoi padri qualunque canzone il Dj metta. Blaine segue la sua visuale e sogghigna al sospiro di Kurt.

"Quella ragazza è un petardo," dice con un sorriso. Kurt sa che si tratta di un grande eufenismo, ma annuscie comunque. "Penso di averla vista un paio di volte prima di oggi, ma non avrei potuto rifiutare l'invinto al matrimonio, è troppo un personaggio".

"è la mia migliore amica," replica Kurt ed è abbastanza sicuro che lo champagne abbia sostituito il suo cervello dopo questo perché è l'unico modo che potrebbe spiegare il motivo per cui si volta verso Blaine e dice: "Sono abbastanza sicuro che ti abbia invitato in modo da farci incontrare".

Fortunatamente, Blaine non reagisce troppo male, solamente ride tra se un po', ma a Kurt non sfugge il secondo di disagio che attraversa la sua faccia.

"Sta provando ad allontanarti dal tuo ragazzo, eh?" Blaine annuisce verso il bar dove Sebastian è seduto con Tina e Mike, il suo sguardo indugia su Kurt con un'espressione indecifrabile. "Dovrei essere spaventato? Sta tipo pugnalandomi con lo sguardo".

"No, no, lui solo... non lo so. Lui è strano." Non è una bugia, sebbene Kurt stia cominciando a trovarsi okay con lo strano. Strano è interessante. Strano che tira fuori il suo lato impertinente. Può avere a che fare con lo strano.

"Non preoccupati, non avrei mai pensato di mettermi tra voi," dice Blaine giocosamente. "Inoltre, sono già-".

Blaine si frena appena Kurt è sicuro che la parola "occupato" stia per uscire dalla sua bocca, gli occhi fissi dalla parte opposta del bar, in cui si trovano Sebastian, Tina e Mike, dove c'è un ragazzo biondo con le labbra carnose – uno degli amici musicisti di L.A. di Jesse, Sam – che lo sta guardando allo stesso modo in cui ha fatto Sebastian, e sta facendo ancora, nei confronti di Kurt. Le guance di Blaine arrossiscono un po' quando torna a guardare Kurt.

"Non importa, devo andare!" divaga, inciampando in avanti per abbracciare di nuovo Kurt. "Mi ha fatto piacere vederti, buona fortuna con Sebastian!".

Mentre Blaine si allontana per incontrare Sam al bar, guardandosi intorno per essere sicuro che nessuno stia guardando prima di mettersi tra le sue gambe e piantare un bacio sulle sue labbra, Kurt è colpito dalla realizzazione che non è turbato. Se qualcuno gli avesse detto un mese prima che avrebbe scoperto che Blaine avrebbe avuto un appuntamento con qualcuno altro al matrimonio di Rachel e Jesse, sarebbe stato devastato, probabilmente, ma adesso è davvero in pace con questo – felice per loro anche, mentre Sam circonda la vita di Blaine con le sue braccia e Blaine guarda in basso con uno sguardo che dice tu potresti essere quello con cui uscire pubblicamente. Kurt sobblaza quando un paio di braccia famigliari scivolano intorno alla sua vita e una voce mormora nel suo orecchio: "Hey, splendore".

"Qualcuno è allegro," mormora Kurt in risposta, facendo ondeggiare il corpo di Sebastian e il suo a ritmo della canzone lenta che adesso sta inondando la sala.

"A dire il vero qualcuno aveva bisogno di allontanarsi dalla cugina di Rachel che non ha colto il suggerimento che sono gay, non importa quante volte Mike abbia provato a interromperla gentilmente. Balli con me?".

"Penso di dovertene uno, huh?".

"Devi," concorda Sebastian. Apre le braccia dalla vita di Kurt, intrecciando invece le loro dita insieme così da poter trascinare Kurt attraverso le coppie sulla pista da ballo, fermandosi giusto in mezzo dove tutti sembrano orbitare intorno a loro. Le mani incerte si posano sui fianchi di Kurt e Kurt avvicina Sebastian allacciando le braccia intorno al suo collo e cominciano a ballare, le fronti unite insieme, i loro movimenti non hanno ne capo ne coda solo passi, ondeggiare e girare.

La canzone cresce tranquilla vicino alla fine e Kurt si aspetta che Sebastian lo allontani, ma impara velocemente che Sebastian Smythe non è sempre prevedibile. Quando l'ultima strofa viene cantata dagli altoparlanti, ci sono delle soffici labbra sopra quelle di Kurt e l'intossicante sapore di torta red velvet mischiata a quello dolce dello champagne e qualcos'altro, qualcosa di caldo e morbido e inconfondibilmente Sebastian, che invia una scossa attraverso il suo corpo.

Il ritmo veloce della canzone successiva li spinge fuori dal loro trance e li conduce fuori dalla pista da ballo e di nuovo tra i tavoli così che possano osservare la stanza, ancora appiccicati l'uno all'altro. Jesse e Rachel non sembrano realizzare che la canzone lenta è finita, ancora premuti vicini insieme con un sorriso beato sulle loro facce. Hanna è riuscita a portare Finn nella pista e stanno facendo girare Kylie tra di loro mentre la bambina strilla di gioia. E fuori dalla loro visuale, cattura Blaine e Sam ballare alticci al bar, sussurrandosi nelle orecchie l'uno dell'altro prima di gettare le teste indietro in una risata. È stranamente intimo, catturare questi piccoli, onesti, squarci delle vite amoroso dei propri amici e Kurt si chiede pigramente come appaiono lui e Sebastian a tutti gli altri, se riescono a vedere la facciata o se stanno risultando genuini. Se questo momento è genuino del tutto.

Le labbra di Sebastian toccano gentilmente la tempia di Kurt e lui ghigna al contatto, stringendo con le dita il braccio di Sebastian.

"Vieni con me?" sussurra Sebastian, e fanculo, Kurt pensa che potrebbe andare ovunque se Sebastian glielo chiede.

Le loro mani si intrecciano ancora e scivolano attraverso la folla nella sala da ballo, salutando cortesemente le persone mentre passano, sorridendo impazienti fino a quando non arrivano all'uscita ed passano nell'atrio; Kurt ha una mezza idea di dire alla sua famiglia che se n'è andato, ma è immediatamente spinto contro il muro, la bocca di Sebastian trova la sua in un bacio che è più affamato di quello sulla pista da ballo. Lo prende di sorpresa, ma si scioglie velocemente nel tocco, labbra e lingua desiderose di ricambiare.

Quando Sebastian si allontana c'è troppo imperturbabile desiderio nei suoi occhi che Kurt non sa nemmeno cosa fare con questo, le mani stringono gentilmente i fianchi di Sebastian con una domanda.

"Vuoi questo Kurt?" chiede Sebastian, la voce rauca e distrutta, e Kurt riesce ad annuire con un milione di pensieri che corrono nella sua testa. "Perché se non vuoi, sai che puoi-".

Kurt lo interrompe con un forte, veloce, bacio. "Sebastian, i voglio questo, lo voglio-" si ferma prima che il prematuro ti voglio possa uscire dalla sua bocca. "Voglio questo. Tu?".

Adesso è Sebastian quello che annuisce, gli occhi larghi e scuri, seguendo la mano di Kurt quando questa raggiunge la tasca della sua giacca elegante.

"Bene, perché mi capita di avere la carta d'accesso della suite di preparazione delle damigelle che so per certo starà inoccupata per il resto della notte".

Le parole sono a malapena uscite dalla bocca di Kurt prima che corrano nell'ascensore, passando oltre i sospettosi fattorini e il curioso concierge. Il bacio che segue è umido, alticcio e felice, per tutta la strada verso l'alto, e si fermano a malapena per aprire la suite e togliersi i vestiti prima di riprendere, provando a dirigersi verso il letto senza separarsi ma inciampando in una sedia e cadendo all'indietro contro il muro prima di crollare in una risata, realizzando che non è stata la loro migliore idea e camminano per il resto del percorso. Prima Sebastian spinge giù Kurt, velocemente arrampicandosi su di lui e premendo baci su ogni centimetro della sua pelle che può raggiungere con la bocca – labbra, mento, collo, petto, stomaco – e succhiando forte il suo labbro inferiore nella sua bocca.

"Posso?" Chiede con l'ovvio intento fra le cosce di Kurt. La sensazione del suo caldo respiro contro la pelle fa contrarre il membro di Kurt contro la sua anca, e sussurra un rauco "Sì, ti prego" prima che le labbra di Sebastian si arriccino in un sorriso compiaciuto.

Kurt ha avuto la sua giusta dose di pompini in passato, da fidanzati, scappatelle e incontri similari, ma non ricorda un momento in cui si è sentito così beato come ora. La maggior parte dei ragazzi con cui è stato sono stati abbastanza decenti a farglieli (se non conta il suo ragazzo del liceo, Chandler, che rifiutava assolutamente di fare pompini dopo aver scoperto di non esserne capace), ma Sebastian può essere messo al top di questa lista adesso. Non ha perso tempo a prendere Kurt completamente in bocca, e ogni volta che il suo membro sfiora il retro della sua gola e lui mormora con soddisfazione intorno invece che farsi venire i conati, Kurt giura che potrebbe venire sul posto, ma tiene la sensazione stretta e a bada, con le mani strette a pugno, aggrappato disperatamente al lenzuolo per rilasciare un po' dell'eccitazione repressa dentro di lui.

La famigliare sensazione – calore, formicolio e puro, indescrivibile piacere – comincia nel fondo dello stomaco di Kurt e sale finché il suo corpo non comincia a perdere il controllo. Sebastian lo prende come un incentivo, tossendo solo leggermente quando i fianchi di Kurt scattano verso l'alto, per poi rilassarlo con qualche leggera carezza con le dita sulla pelle soffice e le ossa sporgenti delle anche. Non passa molto tempo perché Kurt balbetti, per lo più incoerentemente, "Bastian – sto-" come un avvertimento, ma gli occhi di Sebastian si scuriscono mentre succhia più forte, accompagnando Kurt attraverso il suo orgasmo e deglutendo forte quando viene. Kurt intreccia le sue dita tra una ciocca di capelli sulla nuca di Sebastian e lo spinge in alto così che le loro bocche siano allineate, baciandosi poi febbrilmente fino a quando Kurt improvvisamente non si rende conto della erezione di Sebastian contro il suo fianco.

"Vieni qui" sospira Kurt mentre fa correre una mano verso il fianco di Sebastian, seguendo il sentiero tracciato con la bocca. La sua vista è ancora sfocata, ma sa che lo vuole, che vuole farlo sentire bene, che vuole vedere Sebastian cadere a pezzi nel modo in cui ha appena fatto lui.

È impegnato a tracciare la V delle anche di Sebastian con la sua lingua quando una mano si intreccia nel retro della sua testa, spingendolo verso l'alto così che il suo sguardo incroci quello di Sebastian.

"Piano, tigre," sussurra Sebastian e Kurt comincia a preoccuparsi di essere terribile o qualcosa del genere fino a quando le mani di Sebastian si muovono verso il basso, vagando sul sedere di Kurt prima di afferrare il suo palmo e guidarlo a intrecciarsi con il suo pene. "Vuoi vedermi venire".

Kurt se lo raffigura: l'arco della schiena di Sebastian, le vene del suo collo, i rumori che fuoriescono dalle sue labbra, tutto causato dalla sua mano sul membro di Sebastian e balza in avanti per baciarlo un'altra volta mentre la sua mano comincia a muoversi sul serio.

E ogni rumore che ha immaginato nella sua testa è infinitamente meglio ora che esce dalla bocca di Sebastian. È già vicino al punto di rottura quando Kurt sfrega con il pollice sulla punta del suo membro, deglutendo al gemito basso che esce dalla gola di Sebastian, e non serve molto prima che il suo corpo vada in pezzi sotto il tocco di Kurt; viene con un urlo strozzato che si percepisce nel pugno di Kurt e negli stomaci di entrambi.

"Gesù Cristo," mormora Sebastian nello spazio tra loro una volta che ha smaltito l'effetto. "avrò venticinque anni tra una settimana e mi sento come una dannato adolescente".

"Sì? Resistenza e tutto?" dice Kurt giocosamente, afferrando una manciata di fazzoletti dal comodino per asciugare tutto il disordine. Gattona verso l'alto così che le sue labbra sfiorino il bordo dell'orecchio di Sebastian e sussurra, la voce ancora rotta, "perché forse se corri nella suite del testimone dello sposo e prendi un preservativo, ti permetterò di scoparmi".

È quasi divertente quanto velocemente Sebastian salti dal letto per trovare i suoi vestiti e dopo questo, finendo nelle proprie mutande e nella camicia troppo piccola di Kurt per la vergognosa camminata per il corridoio, ma prima di arrivare alla porta, si precipita di nuovo al letto per premere le sue labbra disordinatamente contro quelle di Kurt.

"Sei una maledetta meraviglia, lo sai?".

Kurt si pavoneggia per il complimento, ma, comunque, scaccia via Sebastian con uno schiaffo sul sedere. "Preservativo. Adesso".

**A: Papà**

ho delle cose da fare, mi dispiace per aver avvertito con poco anticipo :(

Chiamami in mattinata e possiamo organizzare un brunch!

**Da: Papà **

"cose da fare" ok...

**A: papà**

oh mio Dio papà per favore non pensare queste cose

**Da: papà**

quali cose? Nessuna cosa

ci vediamo domani ragazzo


	9. Chapter 9

**NDA**: Here we are! Rieccoci, se dopo lo scorso capitolo siete ancora vivi. Questo capitolo è stranamente molto più breve, ma non meno denso di eventi e sentimenti (maledetti feeeeelsssss).

Ringrazio tantissimo Edy che mi farà da beta per questo e il prossimo capitolo!

A presto :D

**LINK** originale: /works/717887/chapters/1495870

**Capitolo 9**

Non è la perfetta mattina da favola. Quando si sveglia, Kurt non è accolto dalla luce luminosa del mattino che fluisce dalle finestre o dal dolce cinguettare degli uccelli sugli alberi. Non è circondato da adorabili creature dei cartoni animati, e non c'è un grande numero da musical per irrompere.

Per cominciare, ci sono le tende completamente aperte, e anche se non ci fossero, fuori sta comunque piovendo. Il semplice pensiero degli uccelli che cinguettano felici lontano nel centro città, specialmente con quel tempo, è ridicolo, e Kurt è abbastanza certo che la secchezza della sua bocca non favorisca molto un buon numero da musical.

Eppure è contento – oserebbe dire, _felice_.

Sebastian è ancora addormentato quando lui si sveglia, la bocca chiusa in quel sempre-presente leggero ghigno e Kurt si trattiene dallo scoppiare a ridere per il fatto che Sebastian ghigni anche quando dorme. Ma è carino quando dorme, tipo rannicchiato, se il modo in cui il suo braccio circonda la vita di Kurt e le loro gambe intrecciate non fossero degli indicatori, tutto questo avviene in una stanza fredda per cui Kurt, forse, può apprezzarlo. La sua guancia è premuta contro il petto di Sebastian, le dita scorrono su e giù sulla pelle liscia, circondando le efelidi scure; si butta nel premere un bacio umido sulla sua mascella quando Sebastian si risveglia sotto il suo tocco.

"Mm?" borbotta intontito, raggiungendo con una mano gli occhi per sfregarli. Quando sembra aver messo a fuoco, mostra a Kurt un piccolo sorriso. "Giorno. Da quando sei sveglio?".

Kur alza le spalle, muovendo le sue dita su e giù nello spazio tra due lentiggini. "Da non molto. Tu russi".

"Non è vero," insiste Sebastian come fosse moralmente offeso. Non lo fa davvero, ma farlo innervosire è troppo divertente.

"Lo fai. Come un motoscafo, è angosciante, davvero".

"Sta zitto".

"Ho davvero preso in considerazione l'idea di alzarmi per infilarti della carta igienica nel naso, ma mi ha tenuto in una specie di stretta di coccole mortali".

Sebastian non si lamenta questa volta, semplicemente spinge Kurt di più tra le sue braccia e preme le loro labbra insieme in un bacio disordinato, le dita che viaggiano lungo la spina dorsale di Kurt fino a quando non cominciano a scavare delicatamente sotto il tessuto dei suoi slip.

"Ugh," Kurt borbotta mentre si baciano. "Il tuo alito è terribile".

"Non importa," mormora Sebastian in risposta, ma Kurt spinge sul suo petto.

"Seriamente, non pomicerò con te quando abbiamo entrambi un alito mattutino terribile. Andiamo, ci sono spazzolini e dentifricio omaggio nel bagno".

Sebastian si lamenta, ma accetta la mano di Kurt che lo aiuta ad alzarsi, seguendolo con l'insistente pressione delle proprie dita calde sulla pelle nuda della schiena di Kurt, e Kurt, alla fine, non nega i brividi che corrono lungo la sua pelle a quel tocco, perdendosi in quella sensazione fino a quando non raggiungono il bagno della suite.

Tutto questo è stranamente domestico: stare seduto sul bancone mentre Sebastian si appoggia contro questo, lavanrsi i denti insieme con le ginocchia che sfregano ad intermittenza contro il prezioso stomaco di Sebastian, ma Kurt scopre che non è troppo imbarazzante. Forse fingere di essere una vera coppia li ha preparati per le vere cose da coppia.

Ciò fa vagare la mente di Kurt e gli fa chiedere cosa hanno significato le ultime due notti per la loro situazione. Non è uno di quelli che automaticamente associa il sesso a una relazione – non è lo stesso ragazzo di quando era al liceo – ma una romantica sera fuori, un ballo lento di fronte ai suoi parenti e accoccolarsi insieme la mattina dopo aver donato orgasmi multipli uno all'altro non è esattamente una cosa che fanno delle persone che non si piacciono. Per cui, quando i loro denti sono stati spazzolati e Sebastian si ferma in piedi tra le gambe di Kurt, che è ancora seduto sul bancone, sfiorando con le labbra la curva della sua mascella, Kurt lo spinge indietro così da lasciare una minima quantità di spazio tra le loro bocche.

"Hey," sussurra, e Sebastian gli risponde con un tranquillo, "Ciao," concludendo con un bacio.

"Possiamo parlare?".

Le mani di Sebastian si tendono sulle ginocchia di Kurt, ma si prende un secondo per respirare profondamente prima di annuire.

Il cuore di Kurt sta battendo nel suo petto e ogni porzione di pelle contro pelle minaccia di farlo impazzire, ma prende un respiro profondo. "Solo... riguardo ieri notte".

Le mani sulle sue gambe si allontanano e c'è una piacevole sensazione che rimpiazza il nervosismo mentre Sebastian si inclina verso Kurt di nuovo, mordendo la sua mascella e passando i pollici sulle rotule.

"Ieri notte," mormora, "è stato fottutamente grandioso, piccolo. Tu sei così dannatamente sensibile, io-".

L'unico modo per zittirlo è baciarlo di nuovo, cosa con cui Kurt è assolutamente okay, e, se il sorriso sulla sua faccia quando si allontanano non fosse abbastanza, lo è quello di Sebastian.

"Kurt. La scorsa notte è stato un dannato divertimento. Intendo, lo so che non sono il tuo piccolo Blainey," dice Sebastian con un ghigno lascivo, "ma lui può farti supplicare come ho fatto io?".

Si presuppone sia uscito come qualcosa di sexy e per flirtare, ma ogni farfalla che c'era prima nello stomaco di Kurt è probabilmente morta nell'impatto del proprio cuore che ci è affondato dentro.

"Cosa?" chiede sottovoce, ignorando fermamente ogni contatto visivo.

"Oh, andiamo, la tua cotta per il piccolo Blanderson è scoperta adesso, e puoi fare molto di meglio," Sebastian miagola quasi, e proprio non capisce quale sia il punto. In qualche modo sta ancora pensando che quello sia il momento per essere evasivo e affascinante come la scorsa notte, ignaro di quanto le sue parole abbiano avuto effetto su Kurt fino a quando si tira completamente indietro dall'arrivo della bocca di Sebastian e si alza di nuovo in piedi, con un espressione incredula.

"Sul serio?" chiede Kurt e quando Sebastian semplicemente lo guarda confuso, sbuffa con un sospiro irritato. "Tu hai fatto sesso con me per una stupida dimostrazione di forza? Solo per provare che sei meglio di Blaine?".

"Come ti salta-" Inizia Sebastian, ma si interrompe e congiunge le sopracciglia in un gesto frustrato prima di sospirare e provare di nuovo. "Non è stato una cosa di forza, che diavolo pensi? Non intendevo-".

"Stavo _provando_ a parlare di cosa hanno significato gli ultimi due giorni per noi e tu immediatamente cominci a parlarmi di quanto mi puoi far implorare, più di quanto potrebbe fare Blaine? Mi sembra proprio una cosa possessiva e di potere".

"Bene," chiude Sebastian. "Forse lo era. Ma non fare l'innocente, non è come se non vi foste fatti gli occhioni quando hai lasciato i tuoi genitori la sera scorsa, e noi dovevamo mantenere la farsa per Tina e - aspetta, discutere degli ultimi due giorni?".

I suoi occhi sono spalancati, la sua bocca solo un po' aperta e Kurt può vedere il modo in cui la rigida postura di Sebastian si è lasciata andare per qualcosa di simile alla speranza, ma non può cedere, non con questa cosa di Blaine in sospeso tra loro.

"Sì, gli ultimi due giorni. Sai, come abbiamo pomiciato più volte senza telecamere, e come hai provato a impressionare la mia famiglia essendo educato e – oh sì – il fatto che abbiamo fatto sesso l'altra notte?" fuma Kurt. "Ma tu sei troppo fissato sull'essere migliore di Blaine, che, se avessi fatto attenzione ieri, è passato dal parlare platonicamente con me a baciare il suo ragazzo".

Sebastian sta lì, con il petto ansante come se avesse il fiato corto, fissando come fosse perso.

"Kurt," inizia, la voce gentile, "è solo che io-".

E Kurt non può sopportare di ascoltare le parole che Sebastian si è bloccato dal dire, non ora che la sua mattina non da fiaba è diventata ancora meno di una favola. Scuote la testa e si volta, dirigendosi verso la camera principale, dove i suoi vestiti sono ancora messi da parte, ignorando il modo in cui i passi pesanti di Sebastian lo seguono.

"Ascolta, Kurt, mi dispiace," dice Sebastian, tutto occhioni e voce rotta. "Sono stato uno stronzo, come sempre. Non volevo".

La cosa peggiore è che Kurt sa, lui _sa_, ma non può stare ancora qui deludendo se stesso quando si sta sentendo in conflitto e, più in generale, tremendamente.

"Lo so," dice dolcemente una volta che è mezzo vestito; si avvicina a Sebastian, toccando il suo braccio con la più nuda carezza delle due dita. "Ma abbiamo passato talmente troppo tempo insieme ultimamente che credo di stare cominciando a confondere il confine nella mia testa. Abbiamo bisogno di del tempo separati".

Sebastian annuisce in segno che ha capito, prendendo flebile i suoi vestiti quando Kurt ha finito di abbottonarsi la camicia.

"Ci vediamo agli Oscar?" prova Kurt e quando riceve solamente un grugnito in risposta, sospira. "La chiave è sul tavolo vicino alla porta, il checkout è a mezzogiorno".

Mai nella vita di Kurt una camminata della vergogna è stata così vergognosa. Si sente sporco: non solo perché molto del tempo passato nella doccia la scorsa notte lo ha passato a farsi scopare contro il muro, ma perché non ha mai lasciato qualcuno dopo una cosa di una notte come un completo stronzo. Sapeva che Sebastian era dispiaciuto, che sì, forse era stato possessivo, ma questo derivava molto probabilmente dall'affetto più che dal potere; tuttavia non avrebbe potuto stare ancora a lungo nella camera senza sentire la dannata consapevolezza che si è spinto troppo lontano e troppo velocemente in questa cosa, anche se Sebastian sembra non essere d'accordo con questa soluzione.

E forse Kurt ha ragione. Forse l'unica ragione per la quale prova qualcosa di romantico nei confronti di Sebastian è perché sono stati l'uno lontano d'altro per appena due giorni ultimamente, e la vicinanza sta cominciando ad influenzarli, come una specie di Sindrome di Stoccolma. Se lo era chiesto in passato, se fosse una specie di esercizio per entrare nel personaggio, e comunque, più di una settimana di distanza, mezza della quale Sebastian avrebbe passato a Los Angeles, avrebbe dimostrato se avesse ragione o torto.

Kurt riesce a malapena ad entrare nel suo appartamento e ad allontanarsi dalla pioggia quando il suo telefono comincia a suonare nella tasca; sospira a se stesso, sperando e pregando che non sia Sebastian che sta cercando di parlare di nuovo, perché ha avuto parecchie palle la prima volta ad andarsene, e non sa se lo potrebbe fare di nuovo.

Fortunatamente è solamente Burt, che vuole confermare i loro piani per il brunch di mezzogiorno e Kurt è fin troppo desideroso di accettare, di essere con la sua famiglia per allontanare i suoi pensieri una volta per tutte.

Si vedono al caffè vicino all'appartamento e Kurt è contento di essere in anticipo, anche dopo una doccia veloce e un cambio di vestiti, così può rispondere alla inevitabile domanda di Brittany "Dov'è il tuo ragazzo?" senza suo padre intorno.

"Abbiamo, uh, litigato," spiega in una mezza verità mentre lancia il cappotto e la borsa sul largo tavolo vicino alla finestra. "Per cui puoi non parlarne mentre la mia famiglia è qui?".

Brittany annuisce e mima il gesto di chiudersi le labbra. "Le mie labbra sono sigillate. Un cupcake ho-litigato-con-il-mio-ragazzo in omaggio?".

Kurt ride tra sé mentre raggiunge l'espositore e prende un cupcake red velvet con un sacco di frosting, offerto su un tovagliolo con un sorriso comprensivo.

"_Ti amoooo_," canta mentre le campanelle sulla porta battono e gli Hummel-Hudson entrano all'interno. Kurt li accompagna al tavolo riservato e Brittany ripete il suo gesto di chiudere la bocca con un occhiolino mentre comincia a preparare il caffè per il prossimo cliente.

"Quindi, come è andata la tua mattinata?" Dice Burt sospettoso come fosse un normale saluto qualunque, e Kurt vorrebbe abbracciarlo e picchiarlo allo stesso tempo.

Carole aggiunge: "Sebastian non è venuto?".

"Uh, ha un volo per L.A. Più tardi," che non è una completa bugia, eccetto per il _più tardi_, con cui Kurt intende Domenica sera. "Oltretutto non dobbiamo stare appiccicati fianco a fianco tutto il tempo. E la mia mattinata è andata bene".

Forse se continua a ripeterselo alla fine lo sentirà come fosse vero.

Burt semplicemente scuote le spalle e guarda il menu sul tavolo mentre l'altra barista al lavoro, Kitty, come dice il nome turbinoso scritto a mano, si avvicina per prendere i loro ordini.

Kylie si contorce sul suo seggiolino mentre dichiara eccitata che vuole una "torta di noncompleanno" per colazione e la povera Kitty prova a spiegarle che hanno solo cupcakes e torta al caffè fino a quando Kurt sussurra al suo fianco, "Basta portare una candela, ti ho dato una copertura".

"Mi spiace, è nella fase Alice nel paese delle meraviglie adesso," spiega Hanna con un sospiro. "Se non dice ogni giorno che è il suo noncompleanno, comincia a urlare 'tagliatele la testa!' e prova a disegnare cose rosse con le matite".

"D'altro canto lei è bravissima ad identificare i colori," aggiunge Finn quasi orgoglioso, riuscendo in qualche modo a suonare come il suo se stesso tonto del liceo quando è nella modalità papà.

Kurt alza gli occhi al cielo mentre Kitty comincia a portare i dolci e il caffè; allunga il suo cupcake regalo a Kylie e accetta la candela e il fiammifero che Kitty gli sta dando, spedendo il tavolo in una stimolante interpretazione della canzone del noncompleanno, in cui Kylie grida, strilla e applaude per l'intera durata.

Questo aiuta quasi Kurt a dimenticare tutto, ma certo, nel momento in cui sorseggia il suo latte alla vaniglia è come se la sua memoria fosse sovraccaricata con pensieri dei quasi-appuntamenti e delle scuse nel suo appartamento, quindi raggiunge il contenitore della cannella e lo scuote nella sua bevanda abbastanza per mascherare quasi completamente il sapore, anche se è tipo disgustoso adesso.

Quando è stato in silenzio troppo a lungo, guardando la sua famiglia chiacchierare, sente una mano delicata coprire il suo gomito. Quando alza lo sguardo, i suoi occhi incontrano quelli di Carole.

"Tutto bene, dolcezza?" Chiede, aggrottando un po' le sopracciglia.

"Tutto bene," dice Kurt abbastanza a bassa voce da non essere sentito sopra a Finn che sta parlando di un suo studente che non sembra capire il concetto di duetto.

"Sei sicuro?" Insiste Carole. "Non sei mai stato così silenzioso durante una visita di famiglia e sei sembrato vivace ieri."

Kurt si piega per premere un piccolo bacio veloce sulla guancia della sua matrigna, pensando una scusa veloce quando si rialza. "Sto solamente aspettando una conferma da Rachel e Jesse che il loro volo sia atterrato senza problemi, tutto qui".

Carole evidentemente non gli crede, ma stringe affettuosamente il suo gomito comunque.

Restano nel caffè fino a quando non hanno finito di mangiare e Burt fa notare che hanno un volo da prendere in un'ora, così Kurt li accompagna all'aeroporto per salutarli e promettergli che volerà da loro ad Aprile per il vero compleanno di Kylie. Quando la chiamata per l'imbarco risuona ovunque nel terminal, Burt lo abbraccia stretto.

"Avrai cura di te, giusto?".

Gli ci vuole troppa fatica per non piangere quando suo padre lo stringe in quel modo, così Kurt lascia qualche lacrima scendere lungo le guance, per la sua famiglia e per il suo disastro di mattina. "Ti voglio bene, papà".

"Ti voglio bene anch'io, figliolo," replica fermamente Burt, dandogli un ultima strizzata prima di raccogliere la sua borsa da viaggio e girarsi per salire a bordo.

Kurt resta in aeroporto fino a quando l'aereo non decolla, poi cammina fuori dove, giustamente, sta ancora piovendo, e lascia che l'acqua scorra su di lui finché è zuppo fino all'osso. Prende un taxi, probabilmente irritando l'autista quando sgocciola sul sedile, e silenziosamente si augura che tutte le nuvole della pioggia vadano via.


	10. Chapter 10

**NDT**: Salve a tutti! Chiedo scusa per il ritardo, ma gli esami mi stanno prendendo molto. È ritornata Ottavia (stappa spumante!) che ha betato questo capitolo :)

Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate di questo capitolo! A presto!

**LINK ORIGINALE: ** /works/717887/chapters/1518907

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITOLO 10<strong>

Col senno di poi, essere in disaccordo con Sebastian nello stesso giorno in cui Rachel era partita per un mese in una zona con fuso orario completamente diverso, così che non avrebbe potuto sfogarsi con lei, non era stata esattamente la cosa migliore da fare per Kurt.

Ha speso i primi due giorni dopo il matrimonio a deprimersi di nuovo, perché è un essere umano e ogni tanto ha semplicemente bisogno di tempo per dispiacersi per se stesso, ha guardato più TV spazzatura di quanta dovesse, ha passato troppo tempo a guardare video di gatti su YouTube e a mangiare da far schifo, ma si sente quasi meglio ad essere pigro e a fregarsene del mondo fuori.

Il terzo e quarto giorno sono stati più produttivi: Kurt pulisce il suo appartamento dall'interno, va al Whole Foods per comprare qualche altra schifezza da mangiare ed effettivamente ha fatto una considerevole fatica a mangiare sano e ad allenarsi ogni giorno (se per "allenarsi" intende guardare i video di ginnastica Jane Fonda durante il pasto, nessun altro lo deve sapere). Isabelle gli scrive delle e-mail per delle informazioni riguardo le audizioni per qualche musical estivo, ed ognuna di queste suona incredibilmente noiosa, ma comunque si annota le informazioni e mettere nell'agenda del suo computer fisso per future consultazioni.

Dal quinto giorno è così annoiato che, in effetti, considera la chiave dell'appartamento di Rachel e Jesse che è appesa al gancio di fronte alla porta, pronto per approfittare della piscina coperta nel loro palazzo, perché sarà dannato se le braccia di Jane Fonda non sono sembrate fantastiche in quei video, ma il brontolio della TV in sottofondo lo coglie di sorpresa. Aveva tenuto E! come rumore di sottofondo e adesso un episodio di E! News è iniziato e, ovviamente, non può esserci nessuna faccia illuminata sullo schermo se non quella di Sebastian, che sembra stupidamente fantastico mentre firma gli autografi fuori dal ristorante dove la sua agenzia ha sempre tenuto le sue cene annuali.

Se ha mai pensato che la separazione gli avrebbe fatto disapprovare l'intera teoria del "la distanza rende più vicini", si era totalmente sbagliato. Ogni volta che l'immagine di Sebastian sullo schermo sorride ad un altro fan, stringendo un braccio intorno alle loro spalle e sorridendo goffamente alle camere dei loro telefonini, il cuore di Kurt barcolla, ricordando quelle dita intrecciate alle proprie, quel braccio stretto intorno alla sua vita, quel sorriso inebetito troppo grande rivolto a lui.

Ci sono due giorni prima del suo volo per L.A. e lui è tipo fissato su cosa diavolo succederà.

C'è la _situazione ideale_, quella per cui Kurt ha speso probabilmente più tempo di quando avrebbe dovuto per fare una mappa dei dettagli,: atterra a Los Angeles e immediatamente viene trascinato via dall'aeroporto da Sebastian; le scuse sono state fatte da entrambe le parti; i confini vengono ristabiliti, viene fatto sesso per il compleanno in un meraviglioso hotel a cinque stelle e gli Oscar sono una notte di festeggiamenti: per la vittoria di Sebastian e per l'inizio della loro relazione appena nata.

Oppure c'è lo scenario peggiore: Kurt atterra a L.A. da solo; è sommerso dai paparazzi e gli Oscar sono spesi a provare a non sentirsi imbarazzato intorno a Sebastian, cosa che accadrebbe se le cose tra di loro rimanessero uguali ad ora. Vinto o perso, Sebastian decide di concludere il loro accordo che significa la fine di qualunque cosa sia quella tra loro e Kurt torna a New York con quella sensazione ancora più dentro di lui che in questo momento.

Kurt crolla di nuovo contro il bancone della cucina, tutti i pensieri subdoli di approfittare della piscina si sono persi in un mare di situazioni ipotetiche, e sta prendendo in considerazione di rovinare i due giorni di vita sana ordinando e guardando RuPaul's Drag Race tutta la sera quando il telefono comincia a squillare.

Non sa perché comincia quasi a sperare che sia Sebastian ogni volta che il telefono inizia a suonare, perché è sempre deluso quando non lo è, ma il disappunto di Kurt diminuisce quando vede il numero dell'hotel di Rachel e Jesse che si illumina sull' ID.

"Non sono le undici in Italia?" chiede invece di salutare.

"Ciao anche a te, Kurt," ridacchia Rachel dall'altra parte. "Lo so, e andremo a letto presto perché domani voliamo a Venezia, ma la mia migliore amica telepatia mi ha detto che dovevo chiamarti".

"Ha solamente notato che non sei stato su Twitter da prima del matrimonio e ha deciso che era una ragione abbastanza per ficcare il naso". Aggiunge Jesse.

"Sono in vivavoce?" Domanda Kurt ad alta voce, ridendo quando Rachel farfuglia in risposta.

"Sto mettendo lo smalto alle unghie, non posso aspettare di poter tenere il telefono!" Si lagna. "E non dubitare della mia telepatia, Jesse. Non mi sono mai sbagliata su queste cose, sfogati con me, Kurt".

"Facciamo di no e diciamo che l'ho fatto," geme.

"Riguarda Sebastian, giusto?" Chiese Jesse. "è stato ancora più strano su Twitter, come se chi ha postato i video di Bright Eyes senza spiegazione per il mondo intero sia un ragazzino con il cuore distrutto per la prima volta?".

"Sei il peggiore," geme Kurt, sfregandosi le tempie per scongiurare preventivamente il mal di testa che sa questa conversazione gli farà venire, "Sì, riguarda Sebastian, voi inquietanti stalkers di Twitter".

"Cos'è successo? Sembravate molto amichevoli al matrimonio da quello che ho visto." Kurt può immaginarsi gli occhi da cucciolo di Rachel quasi perfettamente.

"è solamente... sentimenti, sai?".

"Sì li hai già menzionati in continuazione qualche giorno fa," nota Rachel, la sua voce suona più confusa che curiosa adesso.

Oh, questa sta per diventare una storia divertente da raccontare.

"Qualche giorno fa, questi sentimenti erano una qualche strana forma di immedesimazione nel personaggio, adesso questi sentimenti sono stai confermati da, sai … _evidenze fisiche_".

Ha provato a formularla il più delicatamente possibile, ma le orecchie di Kurt sono ancora piene dello stridulo "_Cosa?!_ Kurt Hummel spiegati!" di Rachel.

Kurt sospira e si precipita nella storia: il ballo, il bacio, la notte in hotel (della quale si risparmia i dettagli, per il sollievo dei tre partecipanti al telefono), e il mattino dopo, fino ad oggi, e gli scenari che sono rimbalzati nella sua mente.

"Kurt," dice Rachel, la sua voce adesso è rassicurante. "Tu sei un idiota e ti voglio bene, lo sai questo, vero? Dovete mettere a posto questo casino, ho appena accettato questa idea di voi insieme per volere voi due insieme e per avere come argomento voi due per le prossime settimane. Vedo già troppa TV!".

Una risata rotta esce dalla gola di Kurt e se Rachel non fosse stata in Italia l'avrebbe abbracciata fino a farle male.

"Va bene, va bene, lo faremo. Andrò domani pomeriggio a L.A. comunque, avremo un paio di giorni poi".

"Non esattamente. Deve fare qualcosa a Seattle il giorno dopo gli Oscar," aggiunge Jesse.

È la prima volta che Kurt sente questa cosa, da quanto può ricordare. Prova a dilaniarsi la testa per una qualunque menzione di un viaggio casuale a Seattle nel futuro di Sebastian, ma non ricorda nulla della sua vita quindi semplicemente chiede: "Huh?".

"Dannazione, quando eviti il mondo tu _davvero_ eviti il mondo," ridacchia Jesse. "Hunter Calrington ha abbandonato il nuovo film di Artie Abrams venerdì, e da Sabato hanno provinato Sebastian per quella parte, queste erano tutte le notizie. Volerà via per Washington lunedì mattina per prepararsi e girare il prima possibile".

Adesso che ci sta pensando, il presentatore di E!News ha detto qualcosa riguardo un nuovo progetto quando il suo video è apparso sullo schermo, e adesso tutto quello che Kurt ha appreso da questo è che c'è un tempo limitato per la loro riconciliazione. Non che non sarebbe stato veloce a riparare le cose tra loro avendone la possibilità, ma preferirebbe un po' più di tempo con Sebastian per facilitare il rientro nella loro routine. Solo due giorni insieme mettono una specie di ammortizzatore a tutto questo.

"Uhg. Vedrò cosa potrò fare allora," sospira Kurt, crollando ancora di più contro il bancone. "Andate a letto, divertitevi, non tornare incinta eccetera".

"Notte Kurt!" Ride Rachel. "E si dovrebbe sapere ormai che non ho intenzione di avere figli prima dei trenta quando non sarò più presa come personaggio giovane".

Gli occhi al cielo divertiti sono quasi udibili nella voce di Jesse. "Buonanotte Kurt".

E quindi l'ultima notte di isolamento di Kurt è spesa a fare le valige e prepararsi per ciò che succederà.

Sabato mattina lo fa alzare una sveglia che non ricorda di aver impostato e quando guarda il telefono, Kurt non può fare a meno di mettere un attimo da parte i propri nervi per ridere di se stesso. Chiaramente Sebastian ha preso il suo telefono durante una delle loro uscite perché lo schermo del cellulare è accesso con un allarme dal titolo: _COMPLEANNO DI SEBASTIAN!_

è una buona scusa per rompere il ghiaccio, così Kurt scrive velocemente un messaggio.

_**A: Sebastian Smythe**_

_Buon compleanno! Ci vediamo presto. :)_

dopo di ché, è una corsa per prepararsi, finire di impacchettare alcune cose dell'ultimo minuto e andare all'aeroporto.

Kurt controlla il suo telefono giusto mentre arriva la chiamata per l'imbarco e non c'è una risposta da Sebastian, ma non se ne preoccupa. È ancora presto in California e Sebastian è probabilmente sommerso dai messaggi di buon compleanno, comunque.

Non ci pensa troppo anche quando controlla il suo telefono di nuovo una volta toccata terra al LAX solo per vedere un'immagine mandata per messaggio da Finn, che gli mostra la sua apparente neonata abilità (terribile) di intrecciare i capelli di sua nipote. Kurt raccoglie la sua borsa dal ritiro bagagli e prende un taxi per il suo hotel, evitando i fotografi sparsi lungo la strada e non pensando al fatto che questo è una cosa che aveva omesso dal suo scenario ideale di questa giornata.

Il traffico di Los Angeles è ridicolo, come si era aspettato, così occupa il suo tempo con il telefono per tutta la corsa. Rachel ha postato circa un milione di foto del Canal Grande su Twitter, ma è un piccolo tweet nascosto tra le foto che cattura il suo sguardo.

_**Sebastian Smythe**__ sebastiansmythe_

_Grazie per gli auguri di compleanno a tutti! Stiamo festeggiando agli Independent Spirit Award con la mia donna qfabray #beprepaaared_

_2:21 PM – 23 Feb 19_

Non dovrebbe significare nulla per Kurt. Sebastian ha dei fans che probabilmente gli hanno mandato amore per tutto il giorno, e li sta tranquillizzando tutti con il messaggio, ma non è questa la cosa che preoccupa Kurt. Per qualche ragione, non può fare a meno di notare che Sebastian ha chiaramente preso il suo telefono – e se ricorda bene ai SAG Sebastiaan non aveva problemi a messaggiare durante le cerimonie di premiazione – e non gli ha risposto.

Logicamente, sa che era solamente un generico messaggio di compleanno, qualcosa a cui passare sopra facilmente, ma pensa, se le situazioni fossero state inverse e Sebastian gli avesse scritto con termini precari, Kurt gli avrebbe risposto nel momento in cui l'avesse visto. Ma lui e Sebastian sono persone diverse che reagiscono in modo differente alle cose e potrebbero essere anche su un livello completamente diverso rispetto a questo momento, quindi alza le spalle mentre il taxi finalmente arriva al Beverly Hills Hotel.

Quando entra nella sua camera, Kurt decisamente non pensa che oggi si sta trasformando di più nel suo peggior scenario che qualunque altro.

* * *

><p><em><strong>E! News: Kurt Hummel sospettosamente atterra a Los Angeles il giorno prima degli Oscars<strong>_

_Sab. Feb 23, 2019, 9:00PM PST_

_Si farà vedere, __**Kurt Hummel**__, agli Academy Awards di domenica per supportare il suo rumoreggiato fidanzato __**Sebastian Smythe**__?_

_Hummel è arrivato velocemente al JFK questa mattina apparendo adorabilmente stanco, e dopo essere atterrato al LAX il pomeriggio ha twittato: "Perché fa caldo a LA? Io sono un newyorkese, ho bisogno del mio clima freddo. :(", alimentando le voci che l'attore sia in città per aspettare gli Oscar con il nominato come migliore attore Smythe._

_I due sono stati beccati ad uscire da metà gennaio, e da allora sono stati sempre avvistati in atteggiamenti romantici in tutta NYC, ma entrambi sono stati silenziosi su questo. Quando abbiamo chiesto riguardo la relazione agli Indipendent Spirit Awards di questa notte Sebastian, che è appena stato annunciato come il nuovo protagonista del nuovo film di Artie Abrams, restando riservato ha risposto sfacciatamente: "Aw, ma dirtelo rovinerebbe tutto il divertimento!"_

_Ma con questi nuovi sviluppi, lasciamo che __la__ Kurtbastian abbia inizio! _


End file.
